Fuyez, pauvres fous !
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Recueil d'OS sans queue ni tête, et avec encore moins de sens ! XD Et parfois des écrits sérieux ;) Dernier OS en ligne : Rêves de gosses (OS LPDCN)
1. Twitter Fandom 1

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Suite à de nombreuses conversations Twitter, que j'y ai participé ou que j'en ai été témoin, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un OS sur ce thème. Et vu que que plusieurs personnes (elles se reconnaîtront :3) m'ont poussé à le faire, le voici.**

 **Tremble fandom, tu m'as voulu sur Twitter, assume les conséquences à présent ! XD**

 **Petites précisions : Pour des soucis de simplifications, j'ai écrit seulement les conversations et n'indique pas quand les filles favs ou RT. De même, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir si je respectais ou pas le nombre limite de caractères. Et comme il y a beaucoup de monde, même si vous êtes actives le long de la conversation à partir du moment où vous arriver, les prises de "paroles" se font chacun son tour. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été toujours équitable.**

 **Bien sûr, il faut poser son cerveau à côté de soi pendant la lecture et le reprendre après. C'est mieux pour votre santé mentale. C'était le conseil de La Mandragore de Nantes.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

MissMandragore : J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens tout à l'heure.

thenyxox: SPAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEE !

thenyxox : Oui je spamme

thenyxox : d'ailleurs je continue

thenyxox : KESTUVAFAIR

thenyxox : HEEIINNN ?!

thenyxox : Le spamme c'est la vie

RanneMadsen : je la plaindrais presque

thenyxox : Tu la spammes aussi au passage

RanneMadsen : C'est vrai

RanneMadsen : Câlin d'encouragement dans cette épreuve

thenyxox : Héhé

RanneMadsen : Elle va te tuer

thenyxox : Non elle va d'abord mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant le nombre de notifs

RanneMadsen : Pas faux, je te laisse seule dans ce vaillant combat, j'ai un Bob à tuer dans une fiction.

thenyxox : Seule ? Kalincka favorise mes tweets !

_Kalincka : Je trouve que cette conversation manque de gifs

thenyxox : Vraiment ?

_Kalincka : gif

MadCalypso : ...

_Kalincka : quoi ?

MadCalypso : Il est pas hors sujet ton gif ?

_Kalincka : Il y avait un sujet de toute façon ?

MadCalypso : Mais César qui danse et chante quoi !

_Kalincka : Tu ne peux pas comprendre, inculte

JusteElePhi : ERB !

LeilouChaussis : Voilà, elles sont réunies, leurs références vont pleuvoir, pauvres de nous

MadCalypso : Inculte ? *pars bouder dans son coin*

Elan_du_Lac : Roh mais non, je viens te consoler

MadCalypso : OWI !

Elan_du_Lac : Viens que je te prenne dans mes bras !

MadCalypso : Je t'embrasse

Elan_du_Lac : et moi je t'embrasse dans le coup

JusteElePhi : Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

MadCalypso : Tu dis ça mais tu nous ship

JusteElePhi : *nie farouchement et plante sa tête dans le sable*

_Kalincka : oh j'ai un gif extra pour cette scène !

Kloryssa44 : J'ai peur

_Kalincka : gif

Kloryssa44 : J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je meurs de rire là !

Rilliane_chan : Une éléphante peut mourir aussi facilement ?

rainbowchewbaka : T'imagine le bruit ?

Rilliane_chan : Non j'imagine pas

rainbowchewbaka : Si, un Maître Gims constipé qui a pris du piment juste avant de monte sur scène

LeilouChaussis : *A une image dans la tête et préfère l'oublier*

_Kalincka : gif

LeilouChaussis : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

rainbowchewbaka : MERCI POUR CE GIF QUI VA ME FAIRE CAUCHEMARDER !

Insane2Angel : Kali ne sait plus parler, mais juste mettre des gifs

_Kalincka : gif

_Kalincka : gif

_Kalincka : gif

_Kalincka : pourquoi plus personne ne dit rien ?

SunWings_Ffn : on te laisse deviner

SifflyLePoulpe : indice, c'est lié à tes derniers tweets

SunWings_Ffn : c'est animé

SifflyLePoulpe : c'est mignon

SunWings_Ffn : ou pas

SifflyLePoulpe : c'est comment dire

_Kalincka : gif

Rilliane_chan : oui voilà !

thenyxox : Mais c'est quoi ça ? ma LT est envahi d'Henri du VDF !

Insane2Angel : quoi t'es pas contente ?

thenyxox : j'aurais préféré des phénix qui mangent des enfants

CharlieLaHobbit : LUI DONNE PAS DES IDEES

AmaiShirakiin : trop tard je suis persuadée qu'elle va le faire

_Kalincka : gif

AmaiShirakiin : qu'est-ce que je disais !

SifflyLePoulpe : fondons une secte anti gifs

CharlieLaHobbit : yep

thenyxox : m'en fous il est bien ce gif

LeilouChaussis : vous êtes sérieuse pour cette secte ?

CharlieLaHobbit : j'aime les sectes !

MetaPasDRace : moi aussi

CharlieLaHobbit : marions nous !

MetaPasDRace : alley !

JusteElePhi : *se cogne la tête contre un mur*

_Kalincka : gif

thenyxox : oui bon c'est sympa les gifs mais là quand même stop

_Kalincka : gif

thenyxox : grrr

CharlieLaHobbit : Eh ! Kaly et Elan se faisaient un RP dans leur coin !

rainbowchewbaka : WHAT ? où ça ?

CharlieLaHobbit : attends je rt

MadCalypso : *enlève tes derniers vêtements*

Elan_du_Lac : *gémis avec ce que tu fais avec tes lèvres et tes mains*

rainbowchewbaka : SHIP !

SunWings_Ffn : mais c'est qu'elles seraient capable de donner envie de les rejoindre

Elan_du_Lac : et bien...

MadCalypso : dépêche toi parce que bientôt...

_Kalincka : gif

Kloryssa44 : l'autre elle se fout pas mal de la conversation

Insane2Angel : je l'imagine en train de rire

_Kalincka : gif

thenyxox : Encore un gif et je me barre !

_Kalincka : gif

Elan_du_Lac : avoue, tu l'aimes pas

JusteElePhi : Nyny est parti

Titipoffn : Oh le joli gif !

thenyxox : je vous hais !

Titipoffn : J'ai dû zapper quelque chose non ?

_Kalincka : Héhéhé

AmaiShirakiin : mais c'est qu'elle peut parler !

A_LittlePanda : Alléluia !

Titipoffn : Oui j'ai zappé quelque chose. Qqn peut m'expliquer ?

Kloryssa44 : C'est Kali cherche pas

Titipoffn : Ok je comprends

_Kalincka : Continuez comme ça et je tue Antoine dans le prochain chapitre de LPDCN !

JusteElePhi : *commence à préparer son bazooka*

MadCalypso : *sort son lance-flamme*

Elan_du_Lac : *agite son flingue*

Rilliane_chan : *aiguise sa dague*

AmaiShirakiin : moi j'm'en fous

SifflyLePoulpe : tu détruits un moment trop badass, j'espère que tu es fière de toi

rainbowchewbaka : moi ça m'arrange, je savais pas quoi dire

SunWings_Ffn : à propos d'Antoine j'en connais un qui est en danger dans une certaine fic

CharlieLaHobbit : ah ouais ?

SunWings_Ffn : celle de la chieuse

SunWings_Ffn : euh la Mandra

MetaPasDRace : c'est vrai

JusteElePhi : :(

_Kalincka : dans sa fic y a des morts et on dit rien, moi je ferai la même chose...

AmaiShirakiin : On dit rien on dit rien, c'est vite dit

MadCalypso : vous parlez de morts ? on reparle de ma fic peut-être ?

JusteElePhi : Non

rainbowchewbaka : NON

Elan_du_Lac : oui

MinuitBronze : Non !

MadCalypso : XD

CharlieLaHobbit : Tsss

MadCalypso : je sens tellement d'amour

JusteElePhi : Kaly me nargue avec l'identité de l'auteur du journal d'ANDLL :(

Riliane Chan : Oh pauvre toi !

MadCalypso : SPOIL c'est Anne Franck

Rilliane_chan : ...

JusteElePhi : Supprimons la

_Kalincka : WHERE IS MY SWORD ?

Raimbow : Ship !

JusteElePhi : : Celle là aussi

JusteElePhi : Mad elle fav tout, fait peur

_Kalincka : TUONS TOUT LE MONDE !

SifflyLePoulpe : Mais qui ça ?

LeilouChaussis : LES ANTI SAINTE PELLE !

Elan_du_Lac : OUAIIIIIIISSSS

A_LittlePanda :YEAH

Déponiaa : Un massacre ?

Kloryssa44 : Oui, avec DU SANG

Déponiaa : Tuez les lentement, qu'ils comprennent leur souffrance.

AmaiShirakiin : Joins toi à nous !

Déponiaa : Je vais leur trancher le ventre pour voir leurs organes s'écouler dans le sang et voir

Déponiaa : le coeur encore palpiter dans la main !

MinuitBronze : Euh...

WoorEnergy : Bon plan !

Déponiaa : Je vais tester chacune de mes armes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges

MlleLol_A : JE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR !

Déponiaa : Je veux voir leurs orbites exploser quand je vais les étrangler lentement

RanneMadsen : On parle de tuer ? Vu ce que j'ai fait à Bob je suis dispo !

_Kalincka : ALLONS Y !

MadCalypso : OUIII

JusteElePhi : JE TE SUIS

thenyxox: JE SUIS LA

Elan_du_Lac : SUS A L'ENNEMI

LeilouChaussis : TUERRRRR

Kloryssa44 : A MORT

Rilliane_chan : J'AI UNE EPEE AUSSI, JE SAIS PAS COMMENT MAIS C'EST LE CAS

rainbowchewbaka : OUIIIIIII

Insane2Angel : VIVE LA SAINTE PELLE

SunWings_Ffn : WAHOU

SifflyLePoulpe : TUER TUER TUER

CharlieLaHobbit : VIVE NOUS

Déponiaa : JE JUBILE !

AmaiShirakiin : YEAH !

_Mitsuki81 : J'AI PAS TOUT COMPRIS MAIS JE ME JOINS A VOUS !

Rain_Igami : PAREIL POUR MOI

Nahira180 : SUIS DANS LE MÊME CAS !

MetaPaDRace : J'ADORE NOTRE GUERRE !

* * *

MissMandragore : Je me suis absentée une petite heure et voilà le résultat... Je vous adore les filles !

[plus tard]

Zombie_Snail : J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

* * *

 **Voili voilou !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Et dans l'avant dernière phrase, quand je dis que je vous adore, c'est tellement vrai !**

 **Review ? :3**


	2. Attrape-moi ! (OS UM)

**Salutations aux mandragores lisant cette phrase !**

 **Bon, je préviens tout de suite, c'est un lemon entre deux personnages de Unknown Movies, Le Tueur et le Commissaire. Quoi, moi écrire un yaoi, lemon de surcroît ? J'ai voulu faire plaisir à Mad Calypso, ma bonté me perdra XD Mais bon, je ne pense pas en écrire d'autres (enfin je dis ça...). Désolée si le lemon ne vous plait pas, même si j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit bien. Surtout, je voulais qu'il soit différent du premier que j'ai écrit.**

 **Chronologiquement** **ça se passe entre l'épisode 10 et l'épisode 11 des Unknown Movies.**

 **Du coup Rating M parce que sexe et citron.**

 **Dislaimeur : Les personnages sont issus d'Unknown Movies de Victor Bonnefoy aka InThePanda, interprétés respectivement par Victor Bonnefoy et François Theurel. Je ne cherche aucunement à leur nuire et s'ils me demandent de supprimer ce texte, je le ferai sans hésitation.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Attrape-moi !**

Quand le Commissaire entra dans son bureau ce matin-là, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct de policier confirmé lui insufflait souvent ce sixième sens, bien utile quand il était sur le terrain. Mais là... C'était différent.

Sur son bureau où se trouvaient ses dossiers impeccablement rangés, trônaient au milieu des papiers distribués par ses collègues pour qu'il y jette un œil.

Le Commissaire comprit que le tas en question était le responsable de son ressenti. L'enveloppe à son nom mais sans adresse ni l'identité de la personne qui l'avait écrit au dos lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Il ouvrit la lettre. Celle-ci contenait un ticket de cinéma. Pour une séance qui aurait lieu dans quelques minutes.

Le Commissaire garda son sang-froid. Un ticket de cinéma. Un putain de ticket de cinéma. Le Tueur qu'il recherchait était justement très lié au monde du cinéma. Ce pourrait-il que... ? Après tout ce temps à le poursuivre, à passer son temps à plancher sur son cas, à imaginer comment l'arrêter, à hurler et à le maudire, ce Tueur lui aurait envoyé ce ticket pour qu'ils se voient tous les deux ?

Sans perdre une seule seconde, le Commissaire sortit de son bureau en trombe, ce qui alerta son Assistant.

\- Commissaire, où allez-vous ?

\- Vérifier quelque chose ! Faites votre travail plutôt que de poser des questions, bordel !

Le Commissaire sortit avant d'entendre la moindre réponse. Tandis qu'il se rendait en direction du cinéma le plus proche, il était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Excitation, adrénaline, appréhension, jubilation... S'il pouvait coincer ce maudit Tueur une fois pour toute !

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fût à peine s'il remarqua qu'il arriva en salle. Stupeur ! A part lui, personne dans la salle. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le Tueur n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi ?

Le film qui passait était insipide, avec des robots, des guerres et des éléphants qui sautaient de joie devant des explosions. Exactement ce que détestait l'homme qu'il poursuivait.

\- Il se fout de ma gueule en plus !

\- Non, c'est un message que je cherche à faire passer.

Le Commissaire sursauta. Avant de se retourner doucement. Là, il était là, sur la même rangée que lui, à quelques sièges de distance. Le Tueur. Celui qui le mettait en rogne à la moindre évocation.

Le représentant de l'ordre avait cru que le jour où il serait près de lui, le jour où il pourrait enfin mettre la main sur lui, il serait plus qu'heureux d'arrêter ce malade. Ce malade qui semblait surpuissant et qui alimentait tant de fantasmes parmi les gens sur le net ! Et pourtant...

Et pourtant...

C'était un homme comme les autres, presque trop ordinaire par rapport à la légende qui commençait à naître autour de lui. Le Commissaire l'avait déjà aperçu et avait analysé avec soin les clichés dont il disposait, mais c'était différent de ce qu'il avait cru.

Le Tueur avait beau être "ordinaire", il était unique. Était-ce son sourire satisfait ? Son air sûr de lui ? Sa façon nonchalante de se tenir ? Comment ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec intensité ?

Le Commissaire était troublé, déstabilisé, et ne savait comment réagir. Si on rajoutait à cela les sentiments qui l'habitaient juste avant, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Cet homme le troublait. Trop.

Son instinct lui insuffla de ne pas se précipiter, mais au contraire de prendre son temps.

\- Un message ? Vraiment ? En regardant cette bouse ?

Le Tueur sourit avant de prendre un air sérieux.

\- J'ai discuté avec le programmateur du cinéma. Il adore les films indépendants et d'auteur, mais pour que son ciné marche, il sort des blockbusters aussi bons que des buses, car c'est ce qui attire les gens, à côté de ce qu'il aime.

\- Donc tu ne vas pas le tuer ?

Il passait directement au tutoiement, sans même y penser.

\- Il est une victime de ces merdes de qualité médiocre et sait apprécier les bons films, pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal ? Si tout le monde était comme lui, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de commencer ma purge au nom du cinéma.

Ainsi, le monstre ne tuait pas n'importe qui au hasard. Il avait donc un code ? Cette histoire de passion de cinéma n'était pas qu'une excuse ? Le Commissaire voyait son ennemi d'un œil nouveau, même s'il n'oubliait pas qu'il restait un dangereux criminel.

Mais sa façon d'agir le déstabilisait beaucoup trop. Et pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud tout à coup ?

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu qu'on se rencontre ici ?

\- Pour que tu me comprennes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu me pourchasses inlassablement en étant persuadé que je ne suis qu'un dément sans valeur, je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas ça.

\- Tu tues.

\- Et ça ne compte pas s'arrêter.

A ces mots, le Commissaire se rappela de sa fonction et allait sortir l'arme de sous sa veste quand le Tueur se jeta sur lui. Il fit preuve d'une étonnante rapidité. S'emparant du flingue, il le jeta au hasard, plus loin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon et non d'un objet capable d'ôter la vie. Avant que le Commissaire ne puisse se relever pour aller prendre son arme, son interlocuteur s'empara de ses poignets et s'assit sur ses jambes. Leurs têtes n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres.

Ils étaient proches, si proches ! La température augmenta aussi vite que le sourire du Tueur s'élargit.

Le Commissaire était tellement déstabilisé ! Cet homme, il le recherchait désespérément depuis des mois, il l'obsédait depuis tout ce temps, au point de ne penser qu'à lui, de négliger sa vie sociale - peu fournie il est vrai - et même de se négliger lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas profité des plaisirs de la vie ? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas fait plaisir ? La réaction, ô combien perturbante, de son corps face à un autre semblait lui donner une réponse très claire.

Et puis, son visage si bien du sien, ses lèvres si appétissantes... Appétissantes ? Était-il seul depuis trop longtemps pour penser à ça ou était-il sous l'effet du charisme et du charme du Tueur ? Le Commissaire sentait une goutte de transpiration perler sur son front.

Le Tueur voyait son trouble et s'en délectait.

\- Je voulais te connaitre, toi qui me poursuis sans cesse. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Ton acharnement à vouloir me coffrer me rappelle le mien à vouloir transmettre mon message aux autres. Tu me plais.

Il lui plaisait ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire pour que le Commissaire voie ses pensées redevenir cohérentes.

\- Et je dois avouer, continua le Tueur, que tu es franchement pas mal ! Je dirais même que tu es complètement ban...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du Commissaire sur les siennes. Ce geste n'était pas prémédité, mais voulu, terriblement voulu par l'homme respectable. Et dès le moment où les lèvres étaient rentrées en contact, le Commissaire sût qu'il avait eu raison : la bouche était douce et chaude, quoiqu'un peu charnues. Le Tueur, bien qu'au début complètement interloqué, reprit vite ses esprits et mouva ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser doux. Trop doux aux yeux des deux hommes qui maintenant s'embrassaient fougueusement, violemment, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle avant d'entamer un nouveau ballet buccale des plus sauvages.

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre eux, mais une envie, un désir à combler, un acte sexuel consenti par ses baisers. C'était à l'image des deux hommes : fort, violent, impulsif, ardent.

Le Commissaire, continuant sur sa lancée, défit les boutons de la chemise du Tueur, les arrachant à moitié dans la précipitation de ses gestes, en même temps qu'il embrassait et mordillait le cou de son vis-à-vis. Victor n'en était pas en reste puisqu'il enleva la ceinture du Commissaire et lui baissa la braguette avant de s'emparer du sexe qui commençait à durcir, comme il put le sentir à travers le tissu. A ce contact, le Commissaire gémit, mordant au passage la peau fine du cou jusqu'au sang de son amant, comme le prouva la goutte de sang qui entra en contact avec sa langue. Et pendant que le Tueur commençait des mouvements de va-et-vient, la morsure sur son cou s'accentua en même temps qu'il sentit contre sa peau un souffle d'air saccadé.

Le Tueur aima ressentir cette douleur et grogna de satisfaction. Plaisir et douleur, le mélange parfait. Toujours aussi provocateur, la main qui branlait le sexe de son partenaire s'arrêta - ce qui provoqua un grognement de colère de la part de l'autre - pour passer sous le caleçon et toucher directement le sexe durcit et chaud. Là, du bout du doigt, il caressa la verge, doucement, presque délicatement, ce qui contrastait avec ce qui avait été entreprit jusqu'à là.

Le Commissaire lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, grogna derechef et bougea son bassin, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait aller plus vite, quand bien même ces caresses lui prodiguaient beaucoup de plaisir. Mais son amant sourit tout en faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas, continuant ses douces mais lentes caresses. Furieux, le Commissaire lui mordit un des tétons qui s'offrait à lui, faisant rejeter la tête du Tueur en arrière, bouche entrouverte, yeux mi-clos.

\- Putain... !

Le Tueur accéléra la cadence, faisant s'envoler des papillons du ventre jusqu'au bas-ventre du Commissaire, qui avait tout juste assez d'esprit pour mordiller les tétons, les lécher, mordre le mou du ventre, griffer le dos sous la chemise... Le Tueur sentait son propre pénis n'être que trop serré sous son pantalon. Cette vague de plaisir mélangée à la douleur que lui prodiguait son partenaire le rendait fou. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation, une telle envie de donner autant que de recevoir. Les gens qu'ils tuaient, les cadavres, ses masturbations, rien de tout ce qu'il avait connu ces derniers mois, ne valait ce qu'il vivait présentement. Et son partenaire était doué, il était capable de le mettre dans un état pas possible, aussi rapidement, au point qu'il perdait pied.

Il ne reprit contenance que lorsqu'il sentit son sexe libéré de son emprisonnement pour être à l'air libre. Quand le Commissaire lui avait-il baissé son jean ? Décidément cet homme d'apparence si rigide à première vue était plein de surprises ! Mais lui non plus n'avait pas finit de jouer. Lui aussi avait des ressources. Sa main quitta le sexe du Commissaire et comme il bougea en même temps son corps, leurs verges se touchèrent, leur provoquant un gémissement commun. Mais tandis que le Commissaire se demandait ce que l'autre avait en tête, il vit le sourire de ce dernier s'élargir - comment pouvait-il autant sourire ? Pouvait-on avoir un sourire aussi large ? - avant de se baisser et sans prévenir, goba le sexe à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

La sensation fut puissante et exquise. Alors que le Commissaire commençait tout juste à se remettre de ce contact humide et chaud qui l'emmenait jusqu'au septième ciel, la langue bougea, le faisant tressaillir, trembler, gémir de plus en plus fort, tandis que ses mains tenaient fermement - ou du moins tentaient de tenir le plus fermement possible parce que ses pensées étaient concentrées ailleurs et que surtout l'allée était large - des sièges, pour ne pas tomber à la renverse à cause de toutes ces sensations divines. Précaution inutile puisque le Tueur agrippa d'une main l'une de ses fesses et la malaxa en même temps que son autre main s'occupait de ses bourses, lui décuplant le plaisir avec des mains assurées et expertes.

C'en fut trop pour le Commissaire qui voguait quelque part sur une vague d'extase pure. L'orgasme arriva rapidement. Le Tueur sentit le sexe palpiter entre ses lèvres et serra celles-ci pour accentuer le plaisir.

\- Je vais... Je... Putain !

Le liquide chaud coula dans la gorge du Tueur, qui avala le tout méticuleusement. Et quand il se releva et qu'une goutte de sperme fut présente à la commissure des lèvres, il y passa un coup de langue avec un regard à la fois aguicheur et provocateur. Pour le Commissaire, à peine remis de ses émotions et encore en train de rechercher son souffle, cette vision lui fit de l'effet. Beaucoup.

\- Pfou ! Il fait chaud ici, se plaignit le Tueur en se déshabillant entièrement et se retournant. Tu m'excuses, mais moi je ne suis pas satisfait donc je vais te laisser et me faire plaisir en solitaire un peu plus lo...

Avant de pouvoir achever sa phrase, il fut mis à quatre pattes par un Commissaire très entreprenant tout aussi nu que lui qui le pénétra d'un coup et jusqu'à la garde, sans prévenir ni sans chercher à entamer les préliminaires. Mais c'était justement ce que voulait le Tueur, toujours envieux du plaisir combiné à la douleur.

\- Vas-y, continue, n'ai pas peur ! l'exhorta-t-il.

Mais le Commissaire n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il donna des coups de butoirs, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, ce qui faisait monter crescendo les cris des deux hommes. Il se sentait grisé par les sensations qu'il ressentait. Et il aimait entendre les râles de plaisir de son partenaire, dont il ne voyait pas le visage mais entendait parfaitement qu'il aimait ça. Le Tueur multiplia ce plaisir en se masturbant sur la même cadence des va et vient qu'il subissait.

Et lorsqu'un coup un particulier le fit hurler, il en redemanda, le suppliant presque, ce que le Commissaire se fit une joie de le satisfaire. Bientôt, les cris surpassèrent ceux du film qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps oubliés, trop occupés à assouvir leurs sens.

Finalement, l'orgasme prit presque par surprise le Tueur, qui éjacula dans un dernier cri rauque, rapidement suivit par un Commissaire épuisé mais heureux, qui finit par arrêter ses coups de butoir. Tous deux s'écroulèrent par terre, transpirés, en nage, mais satisfaits. Le Tueur fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se rhabilla rapidement.

\- Bon, je suppose que maintenant tu vas chercher à m'arrêter ?

Le Commissaire, qui cherchait lui aussi ses vêtements, répondit.

\- Oui, mais quitte à supposer, tu vas me donner du fil à retordre dans cette entreprise ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, ça ne change rien. Tu es mon ennemi.

\- Mais c'est ce que je souhaite ! Attrape-moi, cherche à m'arrêter dès que tu en auras l'occasion. On va jouer au chat et à la souris. Qui sera le plus doué ?

\- Le chat fera tout pour arrêter la souris, avec tous ses collèges chats.

\- Mais si la souris invite le temps d'une heure un chat - toujours le même - pour une partie de jambes en l'air, comment ce chat réagirait-il ?

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable !

\- Pas plus que ce qu'on vient de faire. Mais tu es un très bon coup, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi facilement. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas.

\- ...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Un jour te t'attraperai pour de bon.

\- Un jour, il y a le temps !

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que le Tueur ne s'en aille. Le Commissaire reprit son arme et appela ses collègues.

\- Le Tueur a été vu dans le cinéma du coin, déployez vos troupes, on va le coincer !

Non, ils ne le coinceraient pas aujourd'hui mais patience, ce sera pour bientôt. En attendant, si d'autres tickets de cinéma venaient à traîner sur son bureau, il s'empressera de rejoindre cet amant si particulier.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Review ? :3**


	3. Twitter Fandom 2

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ce n'était pas du tout prévu mais voici une suite à l'OS Twitter. Tout simplement parce que je me suis demandée quelles seraient les conséquences de la guerre qui débutait la dernière fois. J'ai imaginé une réponse et... ça a donné ce qui va suivre.**

 **Encore une fois vu le nombre de personnes je suis désolée si certaines parlent moins que d'autres :/**

 **Soyez prêtes psychologiquement, car c'est encore plus barré que a dernière fois. Si c'est possible ? La preuve tout de suite !**

 **Contrairement à ce qui a été sous-entendu ou clamé haut et fort, je ne consomme pas de drogue. J'ai arrêté en même temps que la pédophilie et le meurtre de poussins ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Les filles parties en guerre la dernière fois rempotèrent un franc succès, combien même oublièrent-elles aussitôt contre qui elles avaient combattu. Fières d'elles-mêmes, elles créèrent un empire. Kalincka, juste avant de partir pour son internat, s'autoproclama impératrice et nomma l'empire Euherbé et la capitale Jiffe. JusteElePhi, sa femme, et donc l'impératrice bis, fut donc obligée de s'occuper de l'empire en son absence._

 _Chacune trouva son rôle : thenyxox, en plus d'être la pyromane officielle, s'occupait des citronniers impériaux. MadCalypso devint le tueur de Jiffe, éternellement poursuivie par Elan_du_Lac, Commissaire en chef, laissant toujours traîner capotes et sex toys après leur passage. TitipoFfn, en tant que sœur de l'impératrice, décida de comploter tout en jouissant des privilèges. Elle ne désirait pas prendre le pouvoir, mais si ça pouvait enquiquiner sa frangine quand cette dernière se connectait, elle ne s'en privait pas. Deponiaa, bourreau attitrée, s'amusait à longueur de journée à torturer quiconque avait le malheur de passer par là. CharlieLaHobbit et MetaPasDRace consommaient leur mariage. L'histoire n'indique pas si cette décision d'avant-guerre leur plaisait, mais chaque nuit elles réveillaient Kloryssa44 qui essayait de dormir la nuit, elle. A_LittlePanda, MinuitBronze et LeilouChaussis continuaient à faire connaissance en tant que sœurs. Rilliane_chan et Rainbowchewbaka, grandes shippeuses du ship, se lancèrent dans ce commerce et devinrent patronnes de Costa CoulePas, avec Insane et SunWings_Ffn comme employées, qui faisaient grève un jour sur deux, le temps de regarder les vidéos. SifflyLePoulpe se lança dans une poissonnerie. Elle avait débutée en tant que bouchère, mais quand Kalincka s'était rendu compte qu'elle vendait de la viande de lapin, SifflyLePoulpe avait échappé de peu à la torture et la mort, se reconvertissant à temps. Deponiaa en pleura pendant des jours. MlleLol_a, profitant de son statut de doyenne, emmerdait les autres. Mitsuki81, Rain_Igami et Nahira180, arrivées les dernières dans la guerre, se retrouvèrent paysannes, pas de bol pour elles. RanneMadsen quant à elle, décida de ne rien faire à part être allongée sur le transat et qu'elle se fasse servir par AmaiShirakiin, qui avait eu le malheur un jour de marcher sur son ombre._

 _Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Mais nous sommes sur Twitter et forcément, ça ne pouvait que dégénérer._

 _L'empire d'Euherbé avait d'emblée exclue toute personne n'ayant pas participé à la guerre. MissMandragore, éternelle chieuse sympa (ça dépendait de la personne qui parlait d'elle), décida de fonder son empire et d'y intégrer les autres, sous son autorité impériale, tant qu'à faire. L'empire Nantais et sa capitale Setnan virent venir LeChangenom, Zombie_Snail, LittleSeaOtter, EclatDeNoisette, Kiralyne_, French_Thing, Li_Da et Junkye_Romiche. Chacune trouve également sa place. LeChangenom se proclama maire et dirigeait un pue tout en fait puisque son impératrice n'était pas souvent dans le coin, trop occupée à écrire des crackfics, même si parfois elle écoutait quand même MissMandragore. EclatdeNoisette et Kiralyne_ décidèrent d'être immensément riches et de profiter de la vie du haut de leurs palaces. Zombie_Snail se fit une joie d'inventer des couples un peu partout et créa le Comité des Escargots, sans que cela n'est aucun lien avec sa première activité. Li_Da se convertit en chanteuse. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse encore le succès aujourd'hui, elle est persuadée d'avoir signé chez Universal et de pouvoir remplir prochainement le Stade de France. French_Thing, plus réaliste, se reconvertit en danseuse de cabaret et en escorte-girl, ce qui faisait le plaisir de sa meilleure cliente, la gouvernante du palais impérial, Junkye_Romiche. LittleSeaOtter, entre deux coupes de cheveux, se pavanait dans cet empire, y furetant pour y passer du bon temps._

 _Et un fois que les deux empires furent au complet, la guerre fut déclarée. Entre deux vidéos, deux fanfics à écrire, deux reviews à rédiger, deux séances de bubullages ou de PLS qui feraient croire à un parfait inconnu que la paix seule régnait entre tout le fandom tant les cœurs, demandes de mariages, adoptions et délires pleuvaient, les combats avaient lieu régulièrement._

* * *

_Kalincka : ARE READY TO GO TO WAR ?

JusteElePhi : Tu parles à qui en fait ?

_Kalincka : J'AI ENVIE DE HURLER CONTRE QUELQU'UN !

JusteElePhi : BAH HURLE CONTRE LE CAMP ADVERSE !

Rilliane_Chan : c'est vrai ça !

thenyxox : ?

Rilliane_Chan : ma touche majuscule ne marche pas

thenyxox : Oh la loose ! XD

Rilliane_Chan : oh tg

MetaPaDRace : Ah propos de camp adverse, on fait quoi ?

AmaiShirakiin : C'est la cheffe le problème

_Kalincka : Supprimons-la

JusteElePhi : Hé c'est ma sœur quand même. Et même ma femme !

Rain_Igami : C'est surtout ma femme à moi d'abord !

Elan_du_Lac : Oh ça te gêne Phi ?

JusteElePhi : Non maintenant que tu le dis...

* * *

MissMandragore : TUER PHI !

LeChangenom : Je dirais que tu prends mal son dernier tweet.

MissMandragore : TU CROIS ?!

LeChangenom : Gloups !

Zombie_Snail : Je crois que les camps n'ont pas compris qu'ont peur lire les tweets des autres...

Li_Da : Bon on refait une attaque mesquine ?

French_Thing : Oui !

MissMandragore : Attends je vais lui envoyer un mp à Kali.

EclatdeNoisette : MlleLol_a a fav mon LT, ils sont étranges en face

* * *

_Kalincka : WHERE IS MY SWORD ?

Elan_du_Lac : Encore ?

_Kalincka : La Mandra m'a nargué dans un mp !

thenyxox : Je le fais ouvertement moi.

TitipoFfn : Pareil.

Kloryssa44 : C'est un peu monnaie courante je dirais

_Kalincka : Mais

_Kalincka : Gif

JusteElePhi : Mais non pleure pas ! *te fais un câlin*

_Kalincka : *remue de la queue*

Rainbowchewbaka : SHIP !

thenyxox : Je screen :D

AmaiShirakiin : L'un de mes ships préférés !

LeilouChaussis : Allez-y continuez !

TitipoFfn : *regarde en mangeant du pop corn*

JusteElePhi : Vous me donnez des envies de meurtre...

* * *

MetaPaDRace : Il est génial ce dernier JDG !

MissMandragore : Mais trop !

Junkye_Romiche : Une merveille !

JusteElePhi : J'ai jamais autant ri !

LittleSeaOtter : Scoop ! J'apparais dans le prochain épisode !

LeChangenom : C'est vrai ?

LittleSeaOtter : OWI ! Ils vont passer dans le sud pas loin de chez moi

Rain_Igami : Mais c'est génial !

Rilliane_Chan : trop de la chance !

Li_Da : J'ai trop hâte !

French_Thing : Tu nous a mis la hype tu sais là ?

LittleSeaOtter : Je sais ;)

_Kalincka : Trop biiiiiieeeeen !

EclatdeNoisette : Nina va être martyrisée par Fred et Seb hi hi hi !

LittleSeaOtter : Avouez, je suis chanceuse.

Zombie_Snail : Avoue, tu es mazo.

LittleSeaOtter : *cœur*

AmaiShirakiin : Je préfère ne pas savoir la signification de ce cœur.

* * *

SunWings_Ffn : Bon, ça fait 5 jours que les empires coexistent, faudrait peut-être qu'on se fasse un combat dans les règles de l'art.

MetaPaDRace : Affrontons nous.

EclatdeNoisette : Maintenant !

JusteElePhi : Pas d'accord il manque plusieurs Euherbiennes !

Li_Da : Quel nom de merde

Kiralyne_ : J'avoue...

Elan_du_Lac : ON N'EST PAS ICI POUR PARLER DE ÇA !

TitipoFfn : Ouh Elan est pas contente ! X)

Elan_Du_Lac : Grrr

Rain_Igami : Bref on s'affronte quand ?

French_Thing: Mercredi !

thenyxox : L'après-midi ouais

Rainbowchewbaka : Y en a qui sont en internat sans trop de wifi (moi je m'en fiche mais les autres...)

Rilliane_Chan : bon le samedi ?

LeChangenom : Le matin

Zombie_Snail : Pensez donc à celles qui ne sont pas à l'heure de Paris !

A_LittlePanda : Exactement !

Zombie_Snail : Oh t'es dans le même cas que moi ?

A_LittlePanda : Oui !

Zombie_Snail : Oooohhh

AmaiShirakiin : Stop ! Vous êtes ennemies ! Vous ne pouvez pas être dans le même cas !

A_LittlePanda : Oui et puis la Guyane est mieux quel les autres DOM TOM.

Zombie_Snail : Ok toi tu vas souffrir...

JusteElePhi : Samedi soir alors ?

MissMandragore : Bof y a les sorties le samedi soir.

thenyxox : T'as une vie sociale ?

MissMandragore : :'(((((

thenyxox : XDDDDDD

TitipoFfn : Dimanche matin !

Li_Da : Et la messe ?

TitipoFfn : La messe ? Toi ?

Li_Da : Non je voulais juste te faire parler ;)

TitipoFfn : [Nom d'oiseau pour Li_Da]

MetaPaDRace : Dimanche après midi !

MinuitBronze : Au pire on pourrait faire la paix ?

_Kalincka : Je l'ai enlevée de la discussion, ses idées étaient dangereuses.

LittleSeaOtter : C'est pas très Charlie

MissMandragore : Je l'ai enlevée aussi, faut faire attention.

Elan_du_Lac : DIMANCHE APRÈS MIDI ? CE SERA LE MATIN POUR LES AUTRES.

SunWings_Ffn : OUI

French_Thing : OUAIS

Rilliane_Chan : oui

EclatdeNoisette : XD

Rilliane_Chan : ma touche majuscule ne marche toujours pas :'(

Kiralyne_ : Oh les loosers !

AmaiShirakiin : Quand on vous mettra le pâté...

Kloryssa44 : Dire qu'on se parle uniquement pour trouver un horaire d'affrontement mais que ça a déjà commencé...

JusteElePhi : Gif comme si j'étais Kali

MissMandragore : Vu le choix je regrette presque que Kali soit pas là

thenyxox : POPOPOOOOOO

JusteElePhi : Je vous si fort

Rainbowchewbaka : Nous aussi on t'aime :3

LeilouChaussis :Bon, à dimanche les perdantes

* * *

JusteElePhi : Boum !

JusteElePhi : Boum !

JusteElePhi : Boum !

TitipoFfn : Mais tu fais quoi ?

JusteElePhi : C'est la nouvelle appli Twitter, Boom ! Tu fais exploser l'écran du qui tu veux ! Je le fais sur les ennemies !

MlleLo_A : Comme les Wizz sur MSN #nostalgie

JusteElePhi : Boum !

JusteElePhi : Explosioooooons !

Kloryssa44 : J'ai pitié pour les autres

* * *

Deponiaa : Bon comme on s'affronte dans pas longtemps j'ai sélectionné plusieurs armes dans ma chambre de torture !

Deponiaa : Vous voulez lesquelles ?

MadCalypso : Je veux un super lance flamme !

Deponiaa : Oh j'ai ça en stock ! Avec en bonus l'option mort à petits feux, histoire que la grillade fasse bien souffrir

MadCalypso : Oooohhhhh

Elan_du_Lac : Eh ! Caly on a un rp sur le feu là !

MadCalypso : Sur le feu hi hi hi

* * *

JusteElePhi : Putain ce teaser !

LeChangenom : SLG saison 6: la tuerie !

Zombie_Snail : Trop d'accord !

MissMandragore : Ça me donne une nouvelle idée pour une fanfic !

Li_Da : Cachons nous !

French_Thing : C'est vrai ? Super !

SunWings_Ffn : Ça va parler de quoi ?

MissMandragore : Je te laisse deviner ;)

EclatdeNoisette : Mais vous pensez que Mathieu va...

SifflyLePoulpe : Non quand même pas !

CharlieLaHobbit : Si je pense

thenyxox : Possible

Rilliane_Chan : sûrement

Rainbowchewbaka : C'est chaud !

TitipoFfn : Bordel !

Junkye_Romiche : Ship !

Elan_du_Lac : Tu shippes ça ?

_Kalincka : Hop !

MetaPaDRace : Tu as déjà écrit un OS ?

French_Thing : Je suis en PLS

Kloryssa44 : Moi aussi !

LeilouChaussis :Kali épouse moi !

Insane2 : Elle est partie

Junkye_Romiche : Puis elle est déjà prise

JusteElePhi : Ah ouais ?

CharlieLaHobbit : Shiiiiiip !

* * *

MissMandragore : Alors la stratégie est au point ?

EclatdeNoisette : Oui !

LeChangenom : Je suis sûre que ça va marcher *se frotte les mains*

Li_Da : Quelle stratégie ?

MissMandragore : Celle que j'ai envoyée par mp pour éviter que les autres la voient

Li_Da : Ah ok !

SunWings_Ffn : Et merde ! L'espionnage est donc inutile !

French_Thing : Hé hé hé

JusteElePhi : Boum ! En représailles !

Junkye_Romiche : VU LE NOMBRE DE BOUM REÇUS CES DERNIERS JOURS TU L'AURAIS MÊME SANS VENGEANCE EN TÊTE

JusteElePhi : Boum ! :3

MissMandragore : Je la renie

JusteElePhi : C'est vrai ? :'(

MissMandragore : Non tu restes ma sœur Boum ! Hé hé

JusteElePhi : S*****

* * *

Rain_Igami : Eh j'écris un lemon !

MadCalypso : Bllllll

Nahira180 : Bllll

Deponiaa : Bllllll

SunWings_Ffn : Bllllll

CharlieLaHobbit : *Bave*

Rain_Igami : Je le publie demain

LeChangenom : Mais demain c'est l'affrontement

_Mitsuki81 : C'est aux impératrices de décider si on s'affronte ou lit le lemon mais elles ne sont pas là

Kloryssa44 : Kali est au salon de la moto

French_Thing : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là bas srx ?

TitipoFfn : C'est une bonne question

Zombie_Snail : Et la Mandra est... Non en fait je sais pas ce qu'elle fout et je m'en fout

JusteElePhi : Je suis la régente et je décide que le combat aura lieu

Elan_du_Lac : Mais le lemon ?

JusteElePhi : M'en tape :D

Rain_Igami : Moi je suis la femme de la Mandragore même si on est dans des empires oppo-

Rain_Igami : Sés et je déclare que le lemon est prioritaire

JusteElePhi : Boum !

JusteElePhi : Je suis la femme de Kali et je déclare que le combat aura lieu

JusteElePhi : Boum !

JusteElePhi : Boum !

LeChangenom : Oh la chieuse

JusteElePhi : Boum !

JusteElePhi : Boum !

* * *

MissMandragore : Bon on va s'affronter et bonne nouvelle !

LeChangenom : Je fais un coup d'État et te remplace !

MissMandragore : Non !

LeChangenom : Dommage

MissMandragore : Suite à une loi votée par le gouvernement contre les mesures terroristes, l'application Boum! est interdite en France.

French_Thing : J'en connais une qui doit avoir une larme à l'œil

EclatdeNoisette : Je RT

JusteElePhi : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !

Zombie_Snail : Une larme à l'œil, c'est le mot, oui XD

* * *

 _Les deux empires se rencontrèrent. Le champ de bataille se trouve entre les deux. Il s'agit d'une prairie. Les deux camps se trouvent sur des plateaux et s'affrontent du regard. Un kilomètre sépare les adversaires mais comme on est sur Twitter, tout le monde peut s'entendre. Enfin, tout le monde peut se parler. C'est beau :')_

_Kalincka : TOUT LE MONDE EST LÀ ?

Empire d'Euherbé : OUAIIIIIS

_Kalincka : ARE YOU READY TO GO TO WAR ?

Empire d'Euherbé : OUUUUIIIIIIIISSSSS

MissMandragore : ARE YOU READY TO KILL THE BLUE RABBIT ?

Les deux empires : YEEEEAAAAHHHH !

_Kalincka : Euh attendez non !

Kiralyne_ : Hi hi hi !

SunWings _FFn : De toute manière vous allez souffrir

LeChangenom : Ah ?

Deponiaa : Terriblement souffrir

EclatdeNoisette : Euh j'ai peur !

Kloryssa44 : Vas-y Kali !

_Kalincka : Gif

Li_Da : ..Des lapins trop mignons ?

_Kalincka : ME SUIS GOURÉE !

Zombie_Snail : AH AH AHA AH UH UH UH

Junkye_Romiche : *facepalm* on n'est pas rendu...

TitipoFfn : De toute façon vous n'avez pas l'avantage du nombre, on va vous écraser !

MissMandragore : Et bien en parlant de ça... Stratégie on !

Elan_du_Lac : What ?

MissMandragore : Ma femme, mes filles ! Nous sommes séparées depuis trop longtemps !

Rain_Igami : Oui et ?

MissMandragore : Bah rejoignez-moi qu'on soit ensemble !

LeilouChaussis :C'est peut-être plus simple si toi tu nous rejoins !

MlleLol_A : *se meurs de rire*

MissMandragore : Et vous seriez la femme et les filles de l'impératrice !

A_LittlePanda : Ah oui cool ! J'arrive !

Rain_Igami : Du moment que je ne sois plus paysanne !

LeilouChaussis : J'allais pas utiliser la sauce mandragore contre toi de toute façon !

MinuitBronze : Si ça nous permet de pas nous battre...

Kalincka : Mais...

MissMandragore : Mitsuki, je suis ta lectrice beta, tu ne peux pas me combattre !

Mitsuki81 : De toute manière j'en avais marre de labourer la terre...

LeChangenom : Ranne, ne nous combat pas ! Rejoins-nous !

RanneMadsen : J'hésite...

Zombie_Snail : *Te donne un cookie* ㇱ0

RanneMadsen : Si vous me prenez par les sentiments...

Nahira180 : Attendez-moi ! Je ne veux plus être une paysanne !

AmaiShirakiin : Libérée de Ranne et t'aime pas trop les chats la Mandra, moi je reste ici ^^

SunWings_Ffn : Bon les forces sont différentes maintenant :D

_Kalincka : Sauf qu'on dispose d'un autre atout !

EclatdeNoisette : Lequel ?

thenyxox : Phi a piraté le serveur et a repris l'application Boum ! pour elle seule.

French_Thing : Shit !

MissMandragore : Je savais que t'aimais les explosions mais à ce point là...

JusteElePhi : Et je peux l'utiliser contre vous *cœur*

EclatdeNosiette : Ah ouais

Rain_Igami, MinuitBronze, A_LitlePanda, Nahira180, Mitsuki81 : Bon finalement on retourne chez nous !

Kiralyne_ : Traîtresses !

Junlye_Romiche : Ce n'est pas grave, on dispose d'un autre atout aussi !

Rilliane_Chan : lequel ?

Li_Da : Vas-y Nina !

LittleSeaOtter : J'invoque celui qui va nous aider ! Viens à moi, InThePanda !

Tout le monde : *bave*

InThePanda : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?

LittleSeaOtter : Tout le monde bave sur toi et on gagne ( _cette phrase est incroyablement dégueulasse sortie de son contexte_ )

InThePanda : Mais pas du tout ! Allez je me casse !

LittleSeaOtter : Mais...

Empire d'Euherbé : AH AH AH AH AH

MissMandragore : Ce n'est pas fini ! C'est parti pour l'affrontement !

MetaPaDRace : Il était temps !

 _Les deux empires se précipitèrent vers le champ de bataille._

 _Qui va gagner ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous allez tout savoir dans la seconde et derrière partie de cette suite d'OS !_

* * *

 **Non je ne plaisante pas, l'OS s'achève comme ça. En fait il s'agit d'un TS, et la seconde et dernière partie arrive bientôt !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **review ? :3**


	4. Le plus précieux des trésors (OS LPDCN)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Suite à la lecture du dernier chapitre de _Les pirates du cabaret noir_ de  Kalincka, il m'est venu l'idée de cet OS. Et il faut savoir qu'avec moi, dès que j'ai une idée en tête, je finis toujours par écrire quelque chose, que je le publie ou pas. Et comme là j'avais plein d'idées, forcément ça a fusé. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dispose pas de plus de temps pour écrire tout ce que je souhaite ? XD Totalement imprévu, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. **

**Je me suis servie des éléments laissés dans les chapitres pour écrire, le reste provient de mon imagination. Désolée Kali si tu rencontres des inexactitudes et des trucs complètement faux ^^'.**

 **L'action se passe avant la fic, dans le passé, mais un passé proche. Après je ne veux pas trop en dévoiler, mais vous allez pouvoir reconstituer la chronologie au fil du texte.**

 **Disclaimer : L'OS est tiré de _Les pirates du cabaret noir_ qui appartient à  Kalincka, et les personnages de la fic sont au départ plusieurs vidéastes français. Je ne cherche à nuire à personne, je respecte le travail de tous. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Le plus précieux des trésors**

" _Même si vous vous emparez de ma vie, ma pensée est plus importante que mon corps, elle traversa le temps. Tout ce que j'ai entrepris restera dans les mémoires. Dans une semaine, dans un an, dans un siècle, les pirates seront toujours là pour permettre aux gens de connaître la vraie liberté !_ "

Dernières paroles de Lafitte Rackham **(1)** , capitaine pirate, face aux soldats de la Marine.

* * *

Antoine rêvassait quand une claque sur la tête le fit revenir brutalement sur terre.

\- Buscarron ! Je vais encore avoir un bleu par ta faute !

\- Si on arrive à le voir à travers cette masse de cheveux, je veux bien entrer dans la Marine, fils.

\- Tssss toujours cette même histoire. Et puis ils sont très bien mes cheveux ! Même la fille qui habite à côté l'a dit. Je sais qu'elle voulait uniquement coucher avec moi contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante en me disant cela mais quand même !

Buscarron, le propriétaire du _Choix de Buscarron_ , esquissa un demi-sourire. Wendy, sa fille, qui travaillait pour lui et qui passait par là au même moment, ricana doucement. Antoine grogna dans sa barbe avant de reporter son attention sur le vieux loup de mer. Pour bien le connaître, il se doutait que jamais ce dernier ne le dérangerait pour rien - normalement.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

\- Fils, fais bien attention. Les rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment ne sont que trop vraies. Le vaisseau d'Edward Teach **(2)** et des navires de la Marine sont tout proche.

Antoine en avait entendu parler. Mais pour que Buscarron insiste pour qu'il soit prudent, tout ce monde-là était plus proche que ce qu'il croyait.

Edward Teach était un redoutable pirate, ancien corsaire devenu le capitaine d'un équipage d'environ cent hommes. Sans jamais l'avoir croisé, Antoine ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Edward était impitoyable, faisait preuve de cruauté dès qu'il le pouvait et ses propres hommes pouvaient être maltraités de ses mains s'il les jugeait indignes.

Antoine n'était pas un enfant de cœur et n'hésitait jamais à voler ni tuer s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais jamais, jamais il ne ferait subir quoi que ce soit à ses hommes. Il faisait montre d'autorité et si les circonstances l'exigeaient il éloignait un homme - comme Victor, le plus souvent - ou lui faisait faire une corvée supplémentaire, mais aucun membre de son équipage n'avait à craindre de perdre un un doigt ou une oreille pour ne pas avoir bien lavé le pont.

Antoine tenait à ses hommes - et à la femme - de l'équipage. Il connaissait le passé de chacun d'entre eux, bien pour certains, dans les grandes lignes pour les autres. Mais le capitaine avait confiance en chacun d'entre eux et se refusait de leur faire du mal. Il s'agissait d'une famille à ses yeux, avec lui comme un père autoritaire mais aimant envers ses enfants, quand bien même des matelots étaient plus âgés que lui.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec la Marine. Quant à Teach... Évitons de l'énerver.

\- Je suis sérieux Antoine.

\- Je le suis aussi. Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon que tu as recueilli il y a plusieurs années, Buscarron, mais un homme.

\- Un homme qui pas plus tard que le mois dernier a failli finir pendu par la Marine car il a fait une mauvaise manœuvre en mer.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce récif aussi loin de la côte et crois-moi, vu comment Links et Nyo m'ont fait la leçon, je fais attention depuis. De toute façon la Marine était loin, c'est ce que je leur ai dit, même s'ils refusaient de me croire.

\- Et tu te dis capitaine.

\- Mais je le suis. Tu veux la preuve ? Timothée, vas dire à Yéyé qu'il nous chante une chanson !

\- J'allais manger, répondit Timothée.

\- C'est un ordre !

\- J'y vais, maugréa le propriétaire de Durendal en partant voir le chanteur.

Mais entretemps Jack (qui travaillait également au bar) Wendy et surtout Buscarron eurent le temps de rire à leur guise.

\- Humpf ! Je vais leur refiler double corvée à tous, ils vont voir, ragea Antoine.

\- C'est ça, je sens que Victor ou Bob vont accepter aussi facilement.

\- Oui Buscarron, si je leur demande !

Antoine savait que son père adoptif émettait encore des réserves sur certains de ses compagnons. Un ancien prisonnier, des gens remplis de mystère, des voleurs recherchés activement... Buscarron respectait le désir de liberté de chacun, mais devenir pirate uniquement parce qu'on est déjà recherché par la Marine et part par désire de l'être, c'était autre chose. Il y avait des éléments perturbateurs qui nuiraient au rêve d'Antoine, selon lui.

Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de l'unique sujet de discorde entre lui et Antoine, ce dernier conservant la confiance accordée.

Links, Kriss, François, Victor, Bob, Yéyé, Nyo, Bruce, Léo, Benjamin, Charlie et Tim... Ils étaient certes différents, dangereux, avaient parfois du mal à s'entendre entre eux, lui causaient souvent du souci, mais ils formaient une équipe, soudée qui plus est, efficace en mer comme sur terre. Surtout ils s'étaient promis de toujours rester ensemble tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé cette mystérieuse île ainsi que de toujours croire en leurs rêves, quoiqu'il advienne.

Buscarron contempla son protégé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé tantôt, Antoine était devenu un homme, bien différent de ce petit garçon en haillons, affamé et apeuré, tenant fermement une carte dans une main, qui n'avait nul part où aller et qui était entré dans cette pièce, des années auparavant. Antoine avait grandi et mûrit sous son égide. Et aujourd'hui, il était même un capitaine pirate. Buscarron en était fier, même s'il ne le disait pas ouvertement. Cependant Antoine s'en doutait.

" _Ne me vois pas comme une erreur !_ "

Les paroles d'une des compostions de Yéyé résonnèrent dans la salle. Sûrement inspiré de son passé, comme souvent lorsqu'il écrivait une nouvelle chanson. Antoine regarda une dernière fois son équipage. Des gens valeureux qui avec lui trouveraient un fabuleux trésor. Des gens à qui il tenait. Des gens qu'il serait prêt à tout pour les protéger.

* * *

\- Peut-être trouverons-nous l'île sans la carte ?

Antoine, qui contemplait l'horizon, l'océan sans fin qui les entourait de toute part, jeta un coup d'œil à Nyo. Les deux hommes se trouvaient à l'arrière du bateau qui naviguait depuis le matin.

\- J'ai beau la connaître dans les moindres détails, sans elle, nous ne pourrons atteindre cet objectif. Alexis et Charlie sont formels sur ce point.

\- Mais maintenant que la Marine a la carte, impossible de la reprendre !

\- François pense que le capitaine de l'Axolot va la garder avec lui et que si on tombe sur lui, il y a des chances pour la reprendre.

\- Si c'est notre dernier espoir...

Antoine allait répondre quand Kriss hurla de la vigie qu'un navire était en vue. Le capitaine se précipita sur le bastingage. Déjà Bruce regardait à travers une longue vue le vaisseau.

\- Alors ? demanda Antoine.

\- Une tête de lion tenant un bras dans la gueule, répondit Bruce.

Antoine se figea. Cette figure de proue...

\- Edward Teach ! s'exclama Léo.

\- De la baston ? Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Bob en faisant apparaître des flammes du bout de ses doigts, provoquant le sourire de Victor.

\- Non.

Tout le monde sur le bateau s'arrêta devant l'injonction de leur capitaine.

\- Ils sont plus nombreux que nous et mieux armés, ne serait-ce que par le nombre de canons. Teach est dangereux, évitons de le provoquer.

\- Que faisons-nous ? se renseigna Kriss.

\- Continuons à avancer. Nous allons voir ce qu'il va se passer. Teach est certes dangereux, mais pas stupide, il ne cherchera pas à nous attaquer alors que la Marine est proche : en cas de combat contre ces derniers, les pirates forment naturellement une coalition.

 _En principe_...

Edward Teach pouvait passer outre cette règle tacite que cela ne l'étonnerait guère. Mais il se devait de rassurer son équipage. Cependant, les airs de certains démontrèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

Tendu, le capitaine vit arriver au bout d'une demi-heure le navire de Teach au niveau du Vol-au-Vent. Le drapeau, qui représentait le lion mangeant, flottait fièrement en haut du mat. Le pont en face était rempli d'hommes au regard menaçant. Au milieu, bien reconnaissable avec sa barbe noire et sa toque rouge vif, se trouvait Edward Teach. Antoine resta stoïque. Tous ses hommes attendaient ses ordres.

\- Eh bien, qui vois-je là ? demanda Edward. Le petit Daniel et ses marins d'eau douce !

Antoine serra les dents. Il détesta cette insulte mais refusait d'y répondre. Ce ferait un très bon prétexte pour enchaîner une bataille.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? questionna Teach.

\- Comme d'habitude, voler ici et là, répondit laconiquement le capitaine du Vol-au-Vent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la Marine traîne dans le coin ?

\- Ah ce qu'il parait.

\- Laissez-les moi ! Je veux les tuer tous !

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Ah ah c'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Je déteste que l'on se mette sur mon chemin ! Tous ceux qui l'ont fait ne sont plus de ce monde sinon ils témoigneraient de e que je suis capable de faire quand je suis en colère !

Le sous-entendu était clair, la menace à peine voilée plus que palpable. Décidant que la discussion était clause, Teach s'en alla non sans avoir souri de manière quelque peu effrayante, suivi par ses hommes. Le bateau s'en alla, distançant le Vol-au-Vent. Tous purent ainsi souffler.

Antoine bouillonnait. Il détestait vraiment cet homme. Non seulement il l'avait insulté, mais il avait également insulté ses hommes. Sans compter cette lourde menace. Et ça, Antoine ne pouvait laisser passer. Un jour, il se vengerait et Teach comprendra son erreur.

Furieux, il s'en allait vers sa cabine quand Nyo couru dans sa direction.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Nyo.

\- Attends, c'est le perroquet !

Antoine se retourna pour voir le volatile qui lui déposa une moitié de drapeau. Celui de Teach. Personne ne l'avait remarqué mais il l'avait déchiré pendant la discussion. Le drapeau sur le mat ne devait plus avoir une très belle allure du coup.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ? Sache-là car je suis fier de toi ! le félicita Antoine. Le seul bémol c'est que je ne verrai pas sa tête à cette enflure. Mais je te félicite !

De bien meilleure humeur, le capitaine s'adressa à ses hommes.

\- Ne nous laissons pas intimider par Teach et ses hommes, nous vallons mieux que ça. On maintient le cap jusqu'à Lisbonne !

* * *

\- ...Alors cette traversée ? Pas trop traumatisée ?

\- Pourquoi serais-je traumatisée ?

\- La mer c'est bien connu, c'est un monde d'hommes !

Ginger leva les yeux au ciel et pris sur elle pour ne pas donner à ses collègues de la Marine une bonne correction avec sa hache, alors qu'elle contemplait par la fenêtre l'océan et que les deux imbéciles l'avaient dérangée dans sa contemplation.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'elle s'était engagée dans la Marine, plusieurs années plus tôt, elle subissait régulièrement les quolibets de ses homologues masculins, bien majoritaires. Malgré ses années de service, les pirates qu'elle avait capturé, sa grande maîtrise de la hache, elle restait montait lentement dans la hiérarchie. Ginger ne pouvait espérer un espoir de gagner un nouveau grade pas avant un bon moment, uniquement à cause de son sexe, chose qui la révoltait. Elle était pourtant bien plus douée que nombre de Marines qui eux gagnaient en galons plus rapidement et plus haut qu'elle !

\- Plutôt que de proférer des imbécillités, soyez vigilants ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes proches d'une route maritime fréquemment emprunté par des pirates !

\- Ginger, plutôt que de faire ta rabat-joie, rigole et bois plutôt !

Ginger ne répliqua mais ses yeux assassins furent assez expressifs car les deux hommes se turent et finirent leurs boissons en se faisant petits. Alors que la jeune femme se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, un bout de phrase retint son attention.

\- ...de toute manière si l'Axolot nous retombe dessus, j'étripe le capitaine avec Durendal.

Le sang de Ginger ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se redressa aussitôt et vit un groupe d'hommes. Elle reconnut rapidement le capitaine Antoine, d'après les descriptions qu'on disposait de lui au sein de la Marine. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle le visa avec son chargeur.

Au même moment, tous les membres d'équipage présents visèrent Ginger, tandis que François assomma avec sa pelle les deux Marines qui s'effondrèrent sur leur table.

La situation semblait bloquée. Ginger pouvait se faire tuer plusieurs fois mais pouvait très bien tirer sur Antoine avant de mourir. Antoine qui n'avait pas touché à son épée et qui regardait tranquillement la scène. Ginger était étonnée. Pourquoi l'équipage semblait à ce point vouloir protéger leur capitaine ? Dans la Marine, on enseignait à chaque soldat que les pirates étaient des gens sans foi ni loi, des êtres horribles et sans honneur qui n'hésitaient pas à abandonner les leurs pour survivre. Et dès qu'il s'agissait de mutineries pour prendre le pouvoir et trahir leur commandant, ils étaient les plus forts. Pourtant, aucun n'avait hésité à protéger leur capitaine.

\- Tu es plus maligne que tes compères, commenta tranquillement ce dernier, comme s'il n'était pas tenue en joue. Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu t'assommer aussi facilement, du moins sans rencontrer de la résistance farouche de ta part.

\- Parce que vous nous aviez repérés ?

\- L'uniforme de la Marine n'est pas compliqué à voir, même de loin.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir éliminés ?

Ginger était plus que tendue de par la situation, mais la curiosité prenait le dessus malgré elle. L'équipage l'intriguait, et surtout ce capitaine, qui reprit la parole.

\- Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

La question d'Antoine la surpris tellement qu'elle faillit tirer sue le coup. Son étonnement fut visible, donnant naissance à des sourires, notamment celui de Kriss.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as du répondant, tu ne te laisses pas facilement impressionner, tu as su découvrir le pot aux roses sur nous... Et puis si je ne m'abuse, tu es Ginger à la hache déferlante ? Celle qui est redoutable en combat, qui est si douée mais si peu récompensée, d'après les rumeurs.

\- Je fais partie de la Marine ! Je suis une représentante de la loi et ma mission est de vous éradiquer !

Le sourire d'Antoine s'élargit.

\- Dans mon équipage, le sexe importe peu, tout le monde est à égalité.

\- C'est vrai ! intervint une femme. Je m'appelle Charlie et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme qu'on me traite différemment. Et personne ne me ferait me sentir inférieure ou pas à ma place !

\- Rejoins-nous et tu auras doit à de l'aventure, des voyages sur tous les océans, des moments uniques ! Et jamais plus la misogynie ne te sera un fardeau.

La main de Ginger trembla un peu. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, toutes ces promesses... C'était comme si on lui déposait sur un plateau un destin merveilleux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous me menacez de mort, comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?

\- Baissez vos armes, tous ! ordonna Antoine.

Et son équipage, malgré quelques réticences, obéit. Ginger était la seule à viser quelqu'un.

\- Es-tu fou ? demanda-t-elle à Antoine.

\- Tu parlais de confiance, prouve nous que tu es sincère toi aussi.

Antoine semblait confiant et sûr de lui. La jeune femme ignorait que derrière elle François était prêt à la neutraliser si jamais elle continuait à menacer son capitaine. Ginger hésita encore plusieurs secondes avant de baisser son arme. Après tout, avait-elle encore le choix ? Même si elle réussissait à tuer Antoine, tous les autres l'assassineraient.

\- Vous volez.

\- Aux plus riches pour distribuer aux nécessiteux. On garde pour nous de quoi vivre, mais nous ne sommes pas si riches.

\- Bien sûr que non, puisque la Marine dispose de la carte !

La pique fit mal à Antoine, mais il choisit de passer outre.

\- "La Marine" ? Et pas "nous" ? Tu n'en fais déjà plus partie ?

Cette question désarçonna Ginger - décidément, c'était sa soirée ! Elle avait dit ça comme ça, sans réfléchir. _Comme si c'était naturel_ ! pensa-t-elle avec effroi. Comme si elle s'était déjà détachée de la Marine, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pris de décision.

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à venir avec nous, continua Antoine, c'est ton choix. Mais quoiqu'il arrive nous reprenons notre route d'ici quelques minutes, histoire que le reste de la Marine ne nous tombe pas dessus. Libre à toi de nous rejoindre.

\- Et quel est votre destination ?

\- Ceuta ?

\- Pour ?

\- Détrousser le gouverneur de la ville, ni plus ni moins.

Ginger visa à nouveau Antoine. Mais alors que l'équipage allait la menacer à nouveau, Antoine les arrêta d'un geste de la tête.

\- Le gouverneur s'enrichit sur le trafic d'êtres humains, des hommes, femmes et enfants faits esclaves. Il les vend sans états d'âme et reçoit des pots de vins énormes de la part des acheteurs pour couvrir ce commerce.

\- Le commerce est légal, même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec lui.

\- Lui ne devrait pas le faire mais il s'en moque et s'enrichit considérablement. Tu t'es engagée dans la Marine parce que tu as des idéaux de justice non ? Parce que tu auras l'occasion de punir un homme en lui dérobant ce qui semble être le plus important à ses yeux et en donnant une belle partie à ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin. Tu veux te joindre à mon équipage ?

Ainsi, tous les pirates n'étaient pas comme ceux qui étaient décrit par ses supérieurs ? Il est vrai qu'au final Ginger n'avait pas pu en croiser beaucoup au sein de sa carrière. On l'affectait surtout à défendre des villes portuaires des brigands de grands chemin ou arrêter de petits équipages qui se disaient pirates mais n'en avaient par l'envergure. Les vrais pirates, ceux activement recherchés, elle ne les avait jamais vus d'aussi près jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son savoir était-il erroné ?

Les arguments d'Antoine ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Devait-elle le croire ? Abandonner tout ce dont elle croyait jusqu'à maintenant pour commencer une nouvelle vie ?

\- J'aurais le droit d'être moi-même ? De me battre sans qu'on cherche à me restreindre ? D'aider les gens comme vous le faites ?

Antoine sourit.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ma réponse est oui.

* * *

Le Vol-au-Vent finit par s'éloigner du quai. Ginger voyait s'éloigner les côtes de Lisbonne, des questions plein la tête. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle reverrait ses collègues ? De nombreux mystères demeuraient sans réponse.

Antoine se doutait bien que sa nouvelle recrue était déstabilisée, presque autant que l'équipage, qui avait dû mal à croire qu'une personne ayant appartenu aussi longtemps à la Marine puisse maintenant être de leur côté. Néanmoins il fait comme si de rien n'était et espéra que tout allait continuer calmement.

Le premier incident arriva en fin de la première matinée.

Nyo avait en compagnie de Charlie fait une visite du bateau à Ginger. Tout s'était bien passé puis la femme à la hache s'était isolée dans un coin, ressentant ce besoin. Et Victor entra en scène.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, lui dit-il d'entrée de jeu. Tu pourrais être une espionne qui fait semblant d'être des nôtres pour mieux nous infiltrer.

Mais Ginger ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Toi... Tu n'étais pas un ancien prisonnier ?... Mais si ! Je t'avais vu à...

\- Qu'importe où tu as cru me voir ! Je veux la protection de mon équipage et tu es une menace pour lui.

\- Je fais partie de l'équipage et tu me menaces.

\- Je ne te considère pas comme étant ma co-équipière. Je n'étais pas là, j'étais le seul à garder le bateau sous prétexte que l'établissement se trouvait juste en face, et c'est bien malheureux car sinon j'aurais dit au capitaine que cette décision était stupi...

Le coup de genoux contre son entrejambe le coupa net. Il hurla tandis qu'une hache se fit sentir tout près de sa gorge.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire ! hurla Ginger. Je suis une pirate désormais alors ne me cherche pas des noises !

\- Tant que tu n'as pas fait tes preuves je...

\- Mais il se passe quoi ici ? demanda Benjamin en se précipitant dans la pièce, alerté par les bruits.

Évidemment, Antoine fut immédiatement informé. L'équipage l'avait rarement vu autant en colère. On aurait dit une bombe prête à exploser. Mais il réussit à se contenir. Plus ou moins.

\- Victor, ne cherche plus à attaquer Ginger, c'est clair ?

\- Mais...

\- Victor, je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à protéger les autres, mais si tu outrepasses à nouveau l'un de mes ordres, je te chasse de l'équipage.

La sentence était dure, mais Antoine voulait se faire respecter comme il cherchait à protéger tout le monde. Victor grimaça. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette nouvelle vie qu'il aimait. Même si cela revenait à supporter François au quotidien.

\- Très bien.

Et le pirate s'en alla. Il pensait qu'il avait baissé dans l'estime de son capitaine, pas que cela avait beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux, mais se faire remettre en place devant tout le monde, surtout par celui qui l'avait accepté dans ses rangs, ça le mettait en rage. Et puis au fond il n'aimait pas décevoir son capitaine, qu'il appréciait quand même.

\- Eh prends ça !

Victor se retourna et ce fut plus par réflexe qu'il attrapa la gnôle de rhum lancée dans sa direction.

\- Bon réflexe ! le félicita Antoine.

Victor était quelque peu perdu. Son capitaine semblait serein, totalement différent de l'homme en colère quelques minutes plus tôt seulement.

\- J'ai envie de te parler seul avec seul, s'expliqua Antoine. Et rien de mieux qu'un peu de rhum pour ça !

\- J'ai merdé, je sais, mais je l'ai fait par sécurité.

Antoine soupira.

\- Je comprends très bien, mais Ginger fait partie des nôtres désormais, respecte ma décision.

\- Elle a été une brillante Marine !

\- J'ai plus de raisons que toi de détester les Marines et pourtant j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Fais confiance en mon jugement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Elle n'est pas comme les autres Marines. Je l'ai senti.

\- Hein ?

\- Quand elle avait le regard dans le vide, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'océan par la fenêtre. Elle est animée par un sentiment de liberté et de voyages qu'elle ne pouvait trouver au sein de la Marine. Elle est honnête. Et dans cette aventure elle va pouvoir dévoiler ses nombreuses qualités dont certaines lui sont encore insoupçonnés je pense.

\- Mouais...

Victor quelques gorgées son rhum, encore dubitatif.

\- Et j'ai une mission pour toi, continua Antoine.

\- Mmhh ?

\- Lors de notre pillage, protège Ginger.

Victor failli s'étouffer.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle s'est résolue mais a toute sa vie servie du côté de la loi. Et là, elle devra affronter des gens qui jusqu'à hier étaient de son camp. Elle va douter et nos adversaires pourraient en profiter pour l'attaquer.

\- Mais pourquoi demander ça à moi ?

\- C'est le perroquet qui a décidé !

\- Je savais que cette perruche me haïssait... Mais la vraie raison ?

\- Mais non, Kali ne te déteste pas. D'accord elle bien faire ses besoins sur toi, mais je suis sûr que c'est le hasard. La vrai raison ? Je te fais confiance, ne me déçois pas !

* * *

\- Nous serons à Ceuta dans une demi-heure, annonça Alexis.

\- Bien ! Les papiers sont prêts ?

\- Oui capitaine ! répondit Bruce. Les voilà.

\- Quels papiers ? demanda Ginger à Yéyé qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- De faux papiers qui indiquent que nous sommes marchands, comme ça, personne ne nous soupçonne. C'est notre _Trium Verat_ qui s'en occupe.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, je rappelle une dernière fois le plan, indiqua Antoine. On attaque dès que le soleil se couche. Évitez de tuer autant que possible, emparez vous du butin et surtout survivez. Soyez prudents ! On a déjà retroussé le roi je sais, ici se sera plus facile, mais n'agissez pas sottement !

Le Vol-au-Vent se mit à quai. Aussitôt, un inspecteur vint aux abords du bateau. Nyo, qui descendait de l'échelle, fit un seau magistral devant l'homme et lui délivra les papiers. Antoine et les autres descendirent à leur tour, à l'exception de François et Léo qui gardaient le vaisseau et qui aideraient à monter le butin. L'homme jugea que tout semblait en règle et comme Antoine paya la somme pour rester jusqu'au lendemain à quai, tout le monde put aller en ville.

Déjà le soleil entamait sa descente. Par groupes de deux ou de trois, tout le monde se dispersa pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ginger vit sans surprise Victor se mettre avec elle. Son coéquipier ne semblait pas lui être hostile depuis leur altercation et s'était naturellement proposé quand il fallait se mettre en groupes pour le plan. Avait-il compris la leçon où jouait-il un double jeu ? De toute manière, s'il cherchait à l'attaquer, elle se défendrait. Sa hache découperait l'homme en rondelles s'il le fallait.

Ils prirent ensemble un chemin un peu plus long mais arrivèrent néanmoins rapidement à destination. La demeure du gouverneur était à l'écart, dans un endroit où la végétation était encore assez dense, isolée de la ville, entourée par des murailles et gardées par des soldats. Mais le plan mis au point par les pirates semblait infaillible.

Caché derrière quelques arbres, Victor imita le cri d'une mouette. Trente secondes plus tard, un cri similaire lui répondit. Ce fut le signal pour Antoine, Bob et Charlie, cette dernière étant maintenant par les deux autres, et qui s'avancèrent devant la grille d'entrée gardée par trois hommes.

\- Pitié ! s'exclama Antoine. Elle est blessée ! Auriez-vous de l'eau ou des bandages pour elle ?

Les soldats, bien que méfiants, accordèrent un regard à Charlie. Ce fut leur perte. Dès qu'ils furent proches, tous les trois purent assommer violemment leurs adversaires, qui n'eurent pas le temps d'alerter quiconque. Il n'y eut pas de bruit. Tout le monde sortit de sa cachette et se précipita vers l'entrée. Bob s'empara du trousseau de clés de l'un des hommes et ouvrit la grille. L'équipage entra dans le parc et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, close. Et qui restait désespérément close malgré les clés.

\- Attendez ! les avertit Tim.

Il s'empara de Durendal et asséna un coup dans la serrure, qui explosa.

\- On aurait pu tirer, ça aurait été plus simple, lui fit remarquer Links.

\- J'avais envie de m'échauffer.

\- Soyez sur vos gardes, j'entends des bruits de pas ! les informa Yéyé.

\- Avec le boucan que Tim vient de provoquer, ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit Bruce.

\- Notre objectif se trouve au sous-sol, leur rappela Antoine. Neutralisez les hommes et repartez les mains plaines !

Les premiers hommes chargés de la sécurité du manoir arrivèrent dans l'entrée, mais ils étaient en sous-nombre. Déjà, ils se faisaient terrasser facilement. Kriss s'empara du col de l'un deux qui était blessé et l'interrogea.

\- Par où accède-t-on au sous-sol ?

\- Je ne te répondrai pas, pirate !

\- Vraiment ? demanda Bob.

Ce dernier posa sa paume contre la peau nue du visage de l'homme qui hurla au contact.

\- Oui c'est chaud, reconnu Bob. Mais je peux recommencer tout de suite, à moins que tu ne répondes à la question.

\- Je... Je...

La main de Bob se rapprocha.

\- Par la droite il y a un escalier, par pitié ne me faîtes plus de mal !

\- Et ce serait aussi simple ? J'ai dû mal à te croire ! dit Kriss.

\- Il y a une porte au sous-sol, fermé à clef, qui est détenue par le gouverneur, c'est tout ce que je sais !

\- A DROITE ! BULIAAAAA !

Antoine et les autres se précipitèrent au lieu indiqué et vit effectivement un escalier, qu'ils prirent. Tous purent constater au passage le luxe de l'habitation. Le gouverneur devait être très riche. Ginger était à l'arrière du groupe et allait les rejoindre quand une voix dans son dos l'arrêta dans on élan.

\- Mais vous êtes Ginger à la déferlante ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour dévisager un homme qui devait avoir son âge. Il la regardait avec stupéfaction.

\- Je vous reconnais, vous m'avez sauvé la vie à Bordeaux, il y a deux ans, contre une bande de malfrats ! Mais que faites-vous avec ces raclures ?

\- Je...

Ginger ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cet homme la remmenait malgré elle à son passé de Marine, si récent ! Elle doutait, complètement déstabilisée. Son cœur battait la chamade : que dire ? Que faire ? Même le bruit d'une porte qui s'écroule violemment - sûrement celle qui empêchait d'avoir accès au trésor - le la sortit de son dilemme. L'homme sentit sa confusion.

\- Vous... Vous êtes des leurs c'est ça ? Vous êtes une traîtresse qui a rejoint les rangs de l'ennemi ?

\- Je... Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer !

Mais l'homme, aveuglé par la fureur, ne l'écouta pas. Et sortit de sa poche un pistolet qu'il pointa en direction de la tête de Ginger.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix !

Ginger chercha à éviter le tire, mais à cause de son malaise, elle fut trop lente et la balle lui rentra dans le ventre, s'y logeant. Ginger hurla et s'écroula par terre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit l'homme. Après vous, tout l'équipage va y passer.

\- Non ! réagit Ginger malgré la douleur et qui se tenait le ventre, d'où du sang s'écoulait. Ne touchez pas à l'équipage !

Seul un sourire mauvais lui répondit. L'homme allait tirer à nouveau quand il se figea soudain. Une lame le transperçait de derrière et ressortait de son poitrail. L'homme hoqueta tandis que la lame se retira.

\- T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? grogna Victor en le bousculant. On ne touche pas à l'équipage !

L'homme s'écroula, raide mort. Victor s'approcha aussitôt de Ginger.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! lui dit-il gentiment, une ombre d'inquiétude présente dans les yeux.

Ginger n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Ginger était quelque part entre l'inconscience et la réalité. Elle se sentait transportée dans les bras de quelqu'un.

\- On n'a pas le temps ! arguait Antoine. La balle est toujours en elle, il faut la faire opérer par un médecin qui a de quoi le faire tout de suite, tu as entendu Bruce !

\- Mais avec notre escapade chez le gouverneur ce n'est pas prudent !

\- Benjamin, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous ne repartirons qu'une fois la balle enlevée !

Les bras se resserrèrent autour de Ginger. C'était donc Antoine qui la portait.

...

Elle hurla, la douleur la réveillant sur le coup. Des images floues lui parvinrent : elle était dans un endroit inconnu, maintenue par quelques personnes, tandis qu'on trifouillait en elle.

\- Ginger, tout va bien ! Ce n'est que temporaire !

\- Capitaine...

Et elle s'évanouit derechef.

...

Ginger rouvrit les yeux, avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Reprenant peu à peu contenance avec la réalité, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite salle. Non, une petite cabine, car elle sentait qu'elle était en mouvement. Elle serait donc à nouveau sur le Vol-au-Vent ? Elle tenta de se redresser, mais n'y parvint que difficilement, la douleur et le bandage la ralentissant.

La jeune femme se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour une première mission, c'était un fiasco total. L'inquiétude s'empara alors d'elle : elle avait fait preuve de faiblesse et cela a failli lui coûter la vie. L'équipage allait-il encore la considérer comme digne d'en faire parti ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? De légers coups à la porte lui firent revenir à la réalité quant Tim entra dans la pièce.

\- Tu es réveillée ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, on craignait que tu ne te réveilles plus !

Ginger allait lui répondre quand elle se rendit compte qu'excepté les bandages, sa poitrine était quasiment dénudée. Rougissant un peu, elle tenta avec la couverture de dissimuler son corps. On était en mer après tout, qui sait ce que les hommes pouvaient faire parfois quand ils se sentaient trop seuls ? Tim comprit le problème.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te risque pas d'arriver ce genre de chose avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis protégé contre les charmes féminins, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Sinon tiens, je t'ai apporté une gourde d'eau, tu dois avoir soif !

La blessé se rendit compte qu'en effet, sa gorge était terriblement sèche. Pendant qu'elle buvait avidement, Tim prévint qu'il allait prévenir le capitaine, qui attendait depuis trois jours son réveil.

 _Trois jours ?!_

Tim était déjà sorti, mais Ginger n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Son nouveau capitaine avait eu foi en elle et elle avait lamentablement échouée, se faisant avoir comme une bleue ! Elle allait passer pour une faible femme qu'on devait toujours secourir et...

\- Ginger ?

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, l'interpellée remarqua qu'Antoine était assis en face d'elle, l'air soucieux.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Je m'en remets, je crois.

\- Tu dois te reposer encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit cicatrisée. Nous avons consulté un médecin à Ceuta qui t'a opéré et extrait la balle. Bruce n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire donc c'est pour ça qu'on a fait confiance à ce médecin, mais depuis ce sont Bruce et Léo qui s'occupent de toi. Crois-moi, avec eux, tu vas te remettre sur pieds rapidement ! Heureusement qu'aucun organe vital n'a été touché, sinon ça aurait été plus difficile de s'occuper de toi.

\- Capitaine, je suis désolée, j'ai échouée.

Antoine s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de choses, sourit-il gentiment. Surtout que d'après ce que Victor a rapporté, ton adversaire a profité de te connaitre pour t'avoir, ce qui ne jouait pas en ta faveur.

\- Je suis encore digne d'appartenir à cet équipage ?

Antoine soupira, se rapprocha encore d'elle et souleva sa chemise. Ginger hoqueta en voyant quelques cicatrices.

\- Regarde celle-ci, indiqua le capitaine, je l'ai reçût l'année dernière contre un Marine particulièrement acharné. J'ai eu de la chance que sa lame se loge entre deux côtes. Et celle-là, je la doit à un indigène de la côte du nord-ouest de l'Afrique, je n'avais pas vu qu'il me guettait pour me subtiliser mes armes. Et là, un balle qui a m'a effleuré, de la part d'un pirate ivre qui voulait se faire Charlie et qui n'a pas aimé que je m'interpose.

\- Et celle-ci ? demanda Ginger sur une longue et fine cicatrice.

\- Celle-là ? Oh ce n'est rien, juste un coup de mon père adoptif qui avait oublié que ce n'était qu'un entrainement ce jour-là ! Tout ça pour te dire qu'on est régulièrement blessé, mais que cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes faibles. Demande aux autres, ils ont tous des blessures, physiques ou morales. Et puis ce n'est pas ta première cicatrice non ?

\- Non. Mais à la Marine, on était réprimandé et puni pour ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout s'est bien passé sinon chez le gouverneur, on a volé quasiment tout l'argent, mais vu la richesse des lieux et du mobilier, il s'en remettra. Mange et rétablis-toi, de nouvelles aventures nous attendent et tu en feras partie !

Ginger, avant de se rendormir, se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un tel capitaine.

* * *

Suite à plusieurs signalements, Antoine décida de s'arrêter à Saint-Jean-de-Luz pour faire consolider le mat, qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Ils avaient bien entendu préparés des faux papiers et ils furent heureux de constater qu'encore peu de monde savait que leur vaisseau était pirate, puisqu'ils n'eurent aucun problème. Nyo en profita pour faire remarquer qu'il serait bien d'acheter des agrumes. Antoine, en compagnie de Yéyé, Bob et Victor, allèrent à la rencontre d'un vieil ami, profitant de l'occasion pour le voir.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré moi, se rendit compte Yéyé.

\- Tu es arrivé plus tard dans l'équipage, sinon tu l'aurais déjà vu, expliqua le capitaine.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- C'est un homme bien, mon meilleur ami sur la terre ferme, répondit Bob. Et comme je t'aime bien, j'avais envie que tu fasses sa connaissance. Tu vas voir, il sait plein de choses, a voyagé loin, et il m'a souvent aidé par le passé !

\- Dès que Bob aime bien quelqu'un, il lui présente Gabriel, indiqua Antoine au chanteur.

\- Moi je le connais déjà, s'offusqua Victor, pourquoi venir aussi ?

\- Tu avais besoin de te changer les idées, lui répondit Antoine.

\- Humpf !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Ginger.

\- ...Je ne l'ai pas protégée comme tu l'as demandé.

\- Sous tes airs de durs, tu as un cœur !

\- Alors ça non ! Je suis un dur à cuire et pas ce que tu dis ! D'ailleurs Ginger ne doit pas savoir ça !

\- Et elle n'en sera rien si c'est ton souhait.

Les deux autres rirent sans chercher à se retenir. Victor voulu les tuer. Antoine dut intervenir car Bob menaçait de tout brûler. Une scène habituelle en somme.

\- J'espère que Fanta est toujours là et n'est pas déjà reparti à la Réunion ! s'inquiéta soudainement Bob. Je sais qu'il avait dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à la la fin de l'année, mais quand même !

\- Fanta ? s'étonna Yéyé. Je croyais que c'était Gabriel.

\- Rappelle moi, tu ne t'appelles pas Joseph pour de vrai ? rétorqua Bob.

\- Oui et ?

\- Bah là c'est la même chose !

\- Je vois. Et c'est donc pour la même raison que tout le monde t'appelle Bob alors qu'en vrai c'est...

\- Oh bonjour la compagnie ! s'exclama un grand homme au crâne chauve.

\- Mon Fanfan ! s'exclama Bob en souriant.

\- Mon p'tit Bob !

Tout le monde se salua mais alors que tout allait bien, Fanta leur posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Il y a une chose que je dois savoir : est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que vous avez engagé la Marine Ginger.

\- Elle n'est plus une Marine désormais.

Fanta s'effraya.

\- Mais c'est dangereux ! Teach et ses hommes sont dans la zone et hurle qu'il la tuera, parce qu'elle reste une Marine à ses yeux !

Les quatre hommes eurent tout juste le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle que déjà, ils repartirent en direction du bateau. Ils coururent à en perdre haleine mais ne s'en rendirent même pas compte, trop inquiets qu'ils étaient. Déjà, ils voyaient arriver au loin l'imposant navire ennemi.

\- On n'a pas le choix, il faut partir d'ici maintenant ! hurla Antoine.

\- Mais rien ne nous dit que Teach nous attaquera au port directement ! imagina Yéyé.

\- Oh si il pourrait ! Et on ne peut pas transporter Ginger hors du navire et la cacher aussi facilement dans la ville, elle est encore trop faible ! Tous à bord, vite !

\- Je dirai au revoir à Fanfan une autre fois, se résigna Bob.

Par chance, tout le monde était à bord. Le mat n'avait pu être consolidé comme prévu mais ce n'était plus la priorité du moment. Tout l'équipage, en alerte se dépêcha d'effectuer les maneuvres et le Vol-au-Vent prit le large. Malheureusement, ils avaient sous-estimé la vitesse du vaisseau de Teach. Ce dernier les rattrapait bien trop vite. Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Antoine se préparait au combat. Il refusait de se faire battre à plate couture et empêcherait la mort de Ginger.

Alors que Teach se rapprochait, Kali le perroquet volait dans tous les sens. Links finit par l'attraper et le mettre dans la pièce qui servait de bibliothèque.

\- Pour ta sécurité mon coco ! lui expliqua-t-il.

Le volatile en guise de réponse lui fit comprendre vocalement que c'était inacceptable, mais le navigateur fit la sourde oreille et repartit sur le pont. On préparait les canons.

\- Tout le monde affirme que Teach préfère se battre directement et n'a aucun canon sur son navire, expliqua Antoine. Profitons en ! Feu !

Quelques boulets de canons causèrent des déjà, mais le bateau était tellement grand et solide que cela ne sembla pas inquiéter outre mesure leurs ennemis. Antoine grinça des dents. Le combat allait être inévitable. Heureusement que son équipage était constitué d'excellents combattants. Serait-ce suffisant ?

Des hommes de Teach s'élancèrent sur leur Vol-au-Vent à l'aide de cordes. Ils furent accueillis à coups de balles de pistolets et de coups d'épée? Tous furent vite tués, mais ce n'était qu'un petit nombre, le reste allait arriver d'un coup. En effet, les planches de bois furent installées et des hommes par nombres s'élancèrent.

Antoine les attendait de pied ferme. Prouvant sa dextérité à l'escrime, il prit son épée et combattit plusieurs hommes, évitant des coups, en donnant plusieurs. Heureusement beaucoup étaient moins doué que lui et ses hommes. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et la fatigue s'en faisait ressentir... Teach arriva sur le Vol-au-Vent, heureux. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il souhaite. Rien, sauf peut-être...

\- Teach ! hurla Antoine par-dessus la mêlée. J'ai un marché à te proposer !

Le capitaine ennemi tourna la tête vers lui et vit son expression sérieuse.

\- Cessez de vous battre ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

\- Cessez de vous battre également ! commanda Antoine.

\- Alors que me proposes-tu, petit ? J'espère que c'est intéressant sinon je vais être en colère !

\- La vie sauve de tout le monde contre l'or présent dans les cales.

\- L'or ?

Il s'agissait du point faible du Taech, qui adorait l'or, plus encore que tuer des Marines.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'or, provenant de gouverneur de Ceuta lui-même ! Je t'en donne l'intégralité en contrepartie de quoi toi et tes hommes partez d'ici et ne nous attaquez plus !

\- Tu as une Marine sur ton bâtiment !

\- Elle n'en est plus une, mais une pirate à part entière !

\- Mais je peux tous vous tuer et m'emparer de ton or.

\- Ce serait contre la pensée de Lafitte Rackham, qui parlait d'honneur entre les pirates !

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Rackham est mort avant même que tu sois né, mais j'ai eu le temps de le connaitre moi !

\- Alors plus que quiconque vous devriez vous devriez comprendre. Mon or contre l'équipage ?

Teach hésita. En effet les pirates suivaient tous le code d'honneur des pirates établi par Laffite Rackham, qui empêchait de s'emparer d'un trésor d'un autre pirate tant que celui-ci était encore sur un bateau. Teach n'avait donc pour le moment aucun droit dessus. Mais si on lui offrait ce trésor...

\- Ne pas toucher à ton équipage ?

\- Non.

\- Le temps d'une année.

\- Le trésor pourra te faire vivre dix ans, tant il est conséquent. Ça vaut ces dix années.

\- Je veux d'abord voir ce trésor !

\- Très bien, on y va tous les deux, mais que personne ne bouge du pont ou ne cherche à combattre.

\- Ce sera fait. Que personne ne bouge d'un poil, sinon...

Ses hommes déglutirent. La peur leur ferait obéir. Antoine s'en voyait rassuré. Ensembles, ils allèrent dans les cales. Teach cacha difficilement son étonnement devant tout ce trésor.

\- Tu serais prêt à abandonner tout ça pour une Marine ?

\- Pour mon équipage, tous de fiers pirates.

\- Je vois... Alors je décide de...

* * *

\- Vous avez donné tout le trésor, pour moi ?

Antoine, qui buvait tranquillement sa bière, sourit à Ginger.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Oh, je ne vous apporte que des malheurs !

Ginger venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Antoine et les autres avaient attendus qu'ils soient sur la terre ferme et qu'elle soit rétablie pour ça.

\- La vie d'une personne vaut plus que n'importe quel trésor. Et vous êtes mon équipage, le plus précieux de trésors à mes yeux. Vous êtes irremplaçables, alors qu'un trésor, on peut toujours en voler un autre.

\- Mais on n'a plus rien !

\- En fait, il nous en reste un sac entier. Je l'avais caché dans la bibliothèque.

\- Oh !

\- Comment crois-tu qu'on puisse payer nos boissons ? Buscarron m'aime beaucoup, mais si je lui demande un crédit, il me ferme la porte au nez !

\- J'ai le sens des affaires, fils !

\- Pfff !

Buscarron ne répondit même pas et entraîna dans un coin Antoine.

\- Je n'ai pas pu finir ma pinte !

\- Fils, cesse de dire des bêtises et écoute moi !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as eu de chance cette fois-ci, mais rien ne garantie que ce sera pareil la prochaine fois, sois prudent !

\- Buscarron, j'aime prendre des risques, mais jamais au dépend de la survie des autres !

\- Mouais...

\- Tiens au fait, du rhum de Ceuta ! Parait que tu adorais ça quand tu voyageais là-bas !

Le vieux loup de mer contempla avec émerveillement la bouteille.

\- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Bon retourne en mer m'en procurer une autre !

\- Ah ah ah !

La bonne ambiance ne fit qu'augmenter. Tout le monde fêtait joyeusement le fait d'être en vie. C'était une victoire, et personne n'enlèverait leur réussite à Ceuta, pas même la disparition du butin. Même François et Victor semblaient moins se détester - l'alcool, ça fait des miracles parfois. Bon, un Tim bourré qui menaçait de danser sur une table et d'enlever un à un ses vêtements c'était pas trop un miracle, heureusement que François intervint, sinon Tim serait déjà à poil.

Antoine et les siens repartirent pour de nouvelles aventures, avec une escale à Saint-Jean-de-Luz, pour faire plaisir à Bob.

A peine une heure après leur départ, un Changeur d'âme du nom de Mathieu entra dans _Le Choix de Buscarron_ pour la première fois...

* * *

 **(1) Nom inspiré de Jean Laffite et Jack Rackham.**

 **(2) Nom inspiré d'Edward Low et d'Edward Teach.**

 **(1) (2) Ces hommes n'ont pas été pris au hasard dans les noms. En plus d'êtres des pirates connus, ce sont ces quatre là que j'ai choisi spécifiquement. Lafitte car je le connaissais depuis un moment et que cocorico quoi; Rackham tout simplement parce que j'adore son personnage dans _Black Sails_ (comme celui d'Ann en fait) donc c'est un peu mon chouchou; Low car c'était un homme particulièrement sadique et donc utile pour le scénario (en plus d'être un personnage que j'apprécie dans _One piece_ , même s'il est très différent) et Teach car je trouve cet homme fascinant depuis que j'ai vu un documentaire sur lui il y a des années. Voilà !**

 **J'espère sinon que vous avez aimé, notamment toi Kali !**

 **Review ? :3**


	5. Twitter Fandom 3

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Cette fois-ci c'est bon, il s'agit bel et bien de la fin de la série des OS twitter ! Cet OS est assez court, mais j'ai au final dû enlever pas mal de "gags" pas très drôles et qui étaient répétitifs. Et puis je sais que vous voulez connaitre le résultat final donc les longueurs un peu lourdes sont enlevées.**

 **Encore une fois désolée pour celles qui parlent moins.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Les deux armées se lancèrent, prêtes à en découdre. Mais au milieu, sur la prairie, il y avait déjà du monde. Oui, il y avait des filles qui discutaient tranquillement au milieu du champ de bataille._

_Hakukai : Il fait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui !

Miss_Plumes : Je confirme ! Un temps à rester chez soi pour écrire.

Myfanwi59 : Et écrire des textes sadiques ! :D

Kimisu59 : Venant de ta part ça ne m'étonne même pas

Myfanwi59 : J'écris aussi des trucs drôles !

OnzeElevenElf : Oui comme la fois où Mahyar se fait déculo...

rubeale09 : ALERTE !

MadHatter0972 : Rub qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

rubeale09 : CE SONT LES FOLLES DES DEUX EMPIRES, ELLES ATTAQUENT !

Miss_Plumes : Comme d'hab quoi, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'inquiéter.

rubeale09 : Oui sauf qu'on est en plein milieu du champ de bataille

_Hakukai : ...

MadHatter0972 : Fuyons !

MetaPaDRace : Trop tard pour vous !

Li_Da : Comment qu'on les a massacrées !

Rilliane_Chan : elles n'avaient pas qu'à être là !

Junkye_Romiche : Après tout on avait prévenu, les TL ne devaient parler que de ça !

Kiralyne_ : En fait on avait prévenu que le membres des empires par mp, donc elles ne pouvaient pas savoir...

EclatdeNoisette : Tant pis !

Deponiaa : Je me suis bien entraînée du coup sur elles avec mes instruments !

Zombie_Snail : Bof, c'était pas grand chose, je voulais du grand spectacle moi !

Deponiaa : Quoi mais !

thenyxox : Dépo, aïe, pourquoi tu fais ça sur nous ? On est tes alliées ! JE SUIS LA FILLE DE SATAN ME TOUCHE PAÏÏÏÏÏE !

SunWings_Ffn : Dépo nooooon ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit dans ma review de NMTVCQTD !

AmaiShirakiin : J'ai maaaaaal !

EclatDeNoisette : On fait quoi du coup ?

LeChangenom : Elles s'entretuent entre elles, on va gentiment regarder et attendre pour achever les survivantes !

MissMandragore : C'est une excellente idée ! Je te nomme régente de l'empire en mon absence !

LeChangenom : Comme ça, aussi facilement ?

MissMandragore : Si tu veux pas...

LeChangenom : Oh mais siiiiii !

Rain_Igami : Pourquoi elle ? Je suis ta femme moi ! Et la mère de tes enfants.

A_LittlePanda : On a un petit peu refusé son offre avant le début du combat. Et techniquement t'es son ennemie en fait là !

Rain_Igami : Je pense que la notion d'ennemie est devenue floue depuis que Dépo trucide tout le monde, surtout ses alliées.

Nahira180 : Faut dire que l'escargot dit à chaque fois que ce n'est pas assez violent et sanguinolent.

French_Thing : Powo est notre meilleure arme en fait o.O

_Kalincka : MAIS MAIS ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! PLUS DE MASSACRE ! ET MAD ARRÊTE DE TOUT METTRE EN FAVORI DES QU'IL Y A DE LA SOUFFRANCE !

MadCalypso : Zut je pensais être discrète

_Kalincka : Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

JusteElePhi : BOUM !

Mitsuki81 : La prochaine fois ne dis rien, elle va lancer l'application sur tout le monde...

JusteElePhi : *aux anges* ULTRA BOUM !

MinuitBronze : *facepalm* Et la moitié des deux empires vient de disparaître...

CharlieLaHobbit : Ouf ! J'y ai échappé ! Attendez, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, mais quoi ?

CharlieLaHobbit : NINAAAAAAAA ! ELLE A DISPARU DEPUIS QUE PHI A TOUT FAIT EXPLOSER !

Li_Da : Depuis l'épisode Victor elle n'était plus vraiment avec nous de toute façon...

LeilouChaussis : Mais c'est horrible !

MissMandradore : Maintenant que tu le dis oui

A_LittlePanda : En fait je crois qu'elle travaille sur une vidéo là

JusteElePhi : BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

MlleLol_A : On a perdu Phi...

Elan_du_Lac : Elle a écrasé Kali par mégarde et elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, donc on ne peut plus rien tirer d'elle

Junkye_Romique : Elle vient vers nous !

MissMandragore : *attaque Phi avec des cookies !*

JusteElePhi : Aaaahhhh !

RanneMadsen : Bah c'est bon les cookies, pourquoi elle en a peur ?

MissMandragore : Pour rien *cœur*

Elan_du_Lac : J'ai envie de me faire un rp là !

MadCalypso : Oh moi aussi !

AmaiShirakiin : Je suis là !

TitipoFfn : Je peux regarder ?

Kloryssa44 : Et moi aussi ?

_Kalincka : Allez y faites comme vous voulez... MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BATTRE OUI !

SunWings_Ffn : Je préférais quand tu étais aplatie !

_Kalincka : gif triste

SunWings_Ffn : Ooooohhhhh *câlin*

thenyxox : Kali qui est capable de retourner la situation à son avantage... Mais ça marche pas comme ça avec moi hé hé hé

_Kalincka : *caresse son épée* hé hé hé me vengerai plus tard

Insane2Angel :Allez un dernier effort, on va les vaincre !

Kiralyne_ : La même chose qu'elle mais contre elles hein !

thenyxox : Bon cette fois-ci on va vraiment se battre !

Kloryssa44 : C'est pas comme si ça faisait deux OS qu'on attend de savoir qui va gagner

Mitsuki81 : et qu'au final il ne se passe pas grand chose

MissMandragore : Oui je me demande d'ailleurs à quoi joue l'auteure là...

Nahira180 : Au fait j'ai une fille maintenant !

SunWings_Ffn : Et moi une mère ! On vous laisse faire le lien !

Elan_du_lac : Et moi je suis de nouveau maman et grand-mère !

MetaPasDRace : se constituer une famille pendant la bataille, c'est beau

Deponiaa : Un arbre généalogique s'il vous plait ?

MissMandragore : Attendez il est en cours !

CharlieLaHobbit : Attends je crois qu'on a un problème là ! On attaque les empires !

Nahira180 : Et bien que l'empire contre attaque !

Rain_Igami : Oh la vieille punchline !

Zombie-snail : Ça s'appelle avoir de la culture cinématographique ! Je crois...

JusteElePhi : Ouais bah en attendant on se fait attaquer !

rubeale09 : On va se venger ! Par le bouclier de Théo !

MadHatter0972 : Par les puits et les pommes de Shin !

Miss_Plumes : Par les bras mécanique de Grunleck !

_Hakukai : Par le feu de Bob !

Kimisu59 : Par les crocs d'Eden !

OnzeElevenElf : Par la perruque blonde de Viktor !

Myfanwi59 : Et pour finir, par la volonté de Mahyar !

WoorEnergy : Je m'incruste car on m'a oubliée et c'est intolérable ! Par la colère de Woor !

Tout le monde : bobos !

LeChangenom : Moi je n'ai rien eu !

LeChangenom : Ah si je viens de perdre un bras...

 _Les deux empires furent vaincu. Les filles vainqueurs voulurent profiter de leur victoire mais les deux empires se coalisèrent contre elles. Les trois clans s'opposèrent du regard. Mais alors qu'ils allèrent se battre, dans la TL commune, un tweet fit son effet._

MrAntoineDaniel : WTC #37 - ÉLÉPHANTE, LAPINE ET SHIP !

 _Étrangement, le combat ne fut plus du tout à l'ordre du jour, puisque YouTube fut pris d'assaut. La paix régna et tout le monde fit comme d'habitude sur Twitter : tout et n'importe quoi, avec toujours plus de délires. Surtout depuis que Lucie et Rainbow pouvaient vanner Kali et Phi à propos du nom de l'épisode._

* * *

 **Alors, ça a été même si c'était court ?**

 **Phi, Kali, je suis tellement pas désolée ! XD**

 **Review ? :3**


	6. Un anniversaire inoubliable !

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Il s'agit d'un OS que j'ai écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Seb du Grenier, ayant répondu à l'appel de Theta and Koscheii pour le recueil d'OS sur le thème de l'anniversaire de Seb pour le 11 octobre dernier, que vous pouvez retrouver dans _Il pleut des pommes_ de  Theta and Kescheii. Mais comme je pense que pas mal d'entre vous ne l'ont pas lu, je le reposte ici. Comme vous savez que je manque de temps en ce moment, cet OS est très court. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Un anniversaire inoubliable !**

Seb se réveilla ce matin-là avec un étrange sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose d'anormal. Peut-être était-ce le bruit de vaisselle cassée qu'il entendait en ce moment-même, où alors cette odeur de brûlée qui lui parvenait de la cuisine ? Mais quand il entendit le hurlement d'Aurore, sa compagne, aussi connue sous le nom de Shun Geek, hurler de la cuisine « Seb si t'es réveillé t'inquiète pas tout est PARFAITEMENT normal ! » suivit d'une voix masculine « Ah ah ! On n'est pas DU TOUT en train de préparer ton AÏE ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé Fred ? » il fut rassuré.

Confiant, le vidéaste se rendormit. Pour être réveillé par la musique du générique de _My Little Pony_.

Ok, il pouvait tout admettre, mais pas _ça_. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva de son lit, se prit les pieds dans la couette et tomba par terre tel Shin sombrant dans un puit gorgé de pommes…

Alertée par le bruit, ou par l'instinct féminin, au choix, Aurore accouru dans la pièce pour le voir se relever, des cailloux ricochant sur des araignées tournant autour de sa tête.

\- Coucou chéri ! Je suis contente de te voir ici !

\- Moi aussi ma chérie, mais il se passe quoi ?

\- Rien mon amour ! Si tu retournais te recoucher, hein ? Tu dois être fatigué !

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Mais si !

\- Mais non !

\- MAIS SI !

\- Mais j'ai faim moi ! Et cette odeur de gâteau au chocolat d'anniversaire fait maison avec des pépites de caramel m'ouvrent l'appétit !

Aurore sortit de ses poches un somnifère et une massue (oui ses poches étaient grandes) et les regarda.

\- Bon je choisi quelle solution moi ?

Que la sonnerie de la porte retentisse plusieurs fois et que beaucoup de monde semblait entrer en hurlant « BON IL EST OU SEB QUE JE LUI FASSE LA BISE ? » semblèrent décider Aurore qui jeta les objets par terre pour se jeter dans les bras de son homme.

\- Et si on se faisait un câlin tous les deux ? J'en ai subitement très très très très très envie !

Le ventre de Seb répondit pour lui.

Aurore cherchait quoi faire quand son talkie-walkie grésilla.

« C'est bon il peut venir ! »

Aurore entraina donc son homme dans le salon, où tous ses amis et sa famille étaient réunis autour d'un gâteau et de cadeaux.

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Seb fut particulièrement ému, et allait prononcer un discours quand il remarqua de nombreuses jeunes filles inconnues dans l'assemblée.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

\- Elles se sont invitées elles-mêmes et refusent de partir sinon elles lâchent sur le net le plus grand secret de Mahyar, répondit Fred.

\- Et c'est quoi ce secret ? demanda Seb, curieux.

Et sous le regard effondré du pauvre Mahyar et sous les rires de toute l'assemblée, les filles, le regard particulièrement sadique, avouèrent.

\- Ah oui quand même ! s'exclama Seb en ricanant. Bon on les laisse, après tout elles ont l'air sympa et pas du tout pourvues de mauvaises attentions.

Tout le monde fut content et Bob lança son briquet dans les airs. Briquet qui était allumé. La maison flamba. Mais comme ça l'assemblée put profiter d'un barbecue géant.

\- Je me souviendrai longtemps de cet anniversaire, clama Seb à Aurore. Bon, en attendant de trouver une nouvelle maison, on squatte chez qui ?

Toute l'assemblée partit en courant, laissant le couple tout seul.

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	7. Spécial 100 abonnés Twitter

**Coucou à vous, merveilleuses petites mandragores !**

 **Comme je l'avais promis sur Twitter, j'écrirai un OS spécial pour "fêter" les 100 premiers abonnés sur mon compte twitter donc. Et quoi de mieux que d'écrire quelque chose qui touche l'univers de nos vidéastes adorés puisque pour la plupart d'entre vous, c'est par leur "intermédiaire" qu'on s'est connu. Mais ce ne sont pas forcément eux que je vais le plus en avant, puisque les 100 (et plus actuellement) abonnés, c'est vous *coeur*. Et merci d'être aussi nombreux, vous êtes fous ! :D**

 **Petit jeu : Plusieurs d'entre vous sont présents dans cet OS, sans jamais vous nommer, mais avec une description. Une récompense personnalisée à la première personne qui trouve tout le monde dans l'ordre, ou du moins la plus proche, est mise en jeu. Je n'ai pas pu mettre tout le monde malheureusement, vous êtes trop nombreux et surtout, je n'arrivais pas toujours à donner une description qui soit connu de tous. Désolée pour les personne qui n'apparaissent pas.**

 **P.S. : JEANNE !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

La journée commença bien. Nyo profitait des premiers rayons de soleil avant de partir prendre le petit-déjeuner de l'hôtel avant de partir pour la Japan Expo. Tout n'était que calme et volupt…

« J'aime faire l'amouuuuuuuur à du fromage de chèèèèèèèèèèvre ! »

\- PUTAIN ANTOINE !

…

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les locaux, avant que les abonnés n'arrivent en masse. Mais ces derniers, tenaces, se trouvaient déjà là.

\- Sympa tous ces cosplays ! commenta Mathieu, qui regardait la foule déjà amassée dans la file d'attente.

\- J'en ai vu un de de Sean Connery version Zardoz ! s'exclamait comme un gamin François, des étoiles plein les yeux. Ça y est, je peux mourir en paix !

\- Ok ! répondit avec le sourire Victor. Histoire que ce soit réel cette fois !

\- Mec, dis pas ça trop fort, il y a trois filles qui nous regardent un peu bizarrement !

Victor se retourna pour voir un Tueur, un Commissaire et un Chassistant aimant miauler qui bubullaient rien qu'en les regardant.

\- Eh les filles, un plan à quatre ça vous dit ?

\- Hiiiiiii !

Elles s'évanouirent sur place. Le Citron à leur côté rangea ses crayons pour sortir son appareil photo et immortaliser la scène, un sourire particulière sadique au visage.

\- Trop de sex-appeal en moi ! fanfaronna le Panda. Elles sont toutes folles de moi et ne voient que moi !

\- Regardez ! hurla une Escargot zombie, qui l'ignora superbement. Fred et Seb du Grenier !

Tout le monde se désintéressa de Victor pour voir les nouveaux venus. François et Mathieu faillirent mourir de rire.

…

Alexis était en train en signer des autographes en compagnie de ses frères quand une Plante arriva devant eux.

\- CÂLIN ALEXIS ! bleugla-t-elle avec raffinement et sensualité.

\- Euh... Non, répondit Alexis. Ça se passe pas comme ça.

\- MAIS SI !

\- Mais non.

\- ALORS JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR COMME J'AI FAIS SOUFFRIR ANTOI...

\- HEM ! la coupa la Chaussette au nom de pâtes avant de s'adresser à un Alexis qui n'y comprenait rien. Excusez-la, elle est tarée, mais on l'aime bien. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Mais si jamais vous voulez un câlin, je suis disponible...

…

\- Tu as entendu ça ? demanda Bruce à Jigmé. Alexis s'est limite fait attaquer par un groupe de fangirls d'1m90 toutes championnes de karaté à l'air très agressif, tout ça parce qu'il a refusé un câlin ! Il m'a dit qu'il s'en est sorti de justesse mais qu'il en est encore choqué émotionnellement.

\- Non je suis sûr que toutes nos fangirls ne sont pas comme elle ! répondit avec optimisme Jigmé. Regarde la Rousse et la Démoniaque là, elles ont un air si innocent !

\- …et même que quand Bob il apparaît, tout le monde sait que je vais le tuer !

\- Moi j'ai déjà fait dans la nécrophilie !

\- J'ai traumatisée tout le monde !

\- Avec moi les vidéastes souffrent terriblement !

\- M'en fiche c'est moi la reine des feels brisés !

\- Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, s'pece de vieille !

\- …Ça te dit qu'on change de métier ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- J'ai un autre métier Tournesol **(1)** , et je crois que je vais le garder, répondit son ami.

\- Excusez-moi, leur demanda gentiment une Fille au code barre sur le nez. Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le stand de...

\- KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les deux hommes fuirent loin d'elle, traumatisée.

…

La Chauve souris et sa mère la Chouette se promenaient tranquillement parmi les stands, émerveillées.

\- J'aime tellement les conventions ! s'extasia l'une.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesça l'autre. Et voir les vidéastes, leur parler ! Bubuller devant eux !

\- OWI ! Tu as vu la foule ? Il y a de tous les âges !

\- Il y a même plein de vieux ! Qui aurait cru qu'ils intéressaient autant au Japon et à internet !

\- Euh... Il y a surtout que des vieux en fait !

\- On est même les seules jeunes...

\- Ne me dit pas qu'on s'est trompé et qu'on est allé au salon du quatrième âge ?

\- NNNOOOOONNNNN !

…

Kriss et Bob s'amusaient à se raconter des anecdotes de tournage, notamment sur les fails de Mathieu, quand elles furent interrompu par un cri d'orgasme. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir un Zèbre jaune qui semblait posséder par un démon, soutenu tant bien que mal par une Biche violette.

\- Celui qui a créé et qui interprète le Prof de Philo articula difficilement le zèbre jaune. Je rêêêêêve !

\- Alors on rêve à deux ! articula son amie

L'une essaya de kidnapper le pauvre Kriss tandis que l'autre essaya de le mordre, sans raison valable pour cette dernière. Kriss hurla, ne sachant que faire.

\- J'imagine que tout le monde se fiche de ma présence ? demanda Bob qui ne fit rien pour aider son collègue.

Heureusement, un diversion provoquée par une Lapine bleue tenant une épée et un Phénix de feu tenant une tronçonneuse en marche poursuivies par une armée de vigiles permit à Kriss de fuir loin, les folles ayant décidées de poursuivre les vigiles pour soutenir les deux recherchées.

…

Le groupe de filles s'en alla, laissant place à un jeune homme.

\- Bonjour ! le salua Mathieu avec le sourire. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

L'homme sourit et lui déposa un god.

\- Bonjour ! Vous pouvez le signer ? Ça me ferait super plaisir !

Bien qu'interloqué, le vidéaste entreprit d'écrire l'autographe sur l'objet.

\- Tu t'en es déjà servi ? demanda-t-il, curieux, une fois le god rendu.

\- Non, mais ça va être l'occasion !

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, rétorqua l'autre presque vexé, vous n'êtes pas prof de maths !

\- Non et je le vis bien.

\- Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga !

\- Cool ! Tu laisses ta place aux autres ?

\- Je me suis fait reckt par Mathieu ! Je me vengerai en envahissant ta TL de chansons douteuses !

\- Tu parles à celui qui a écrit et chanté des chansons sur le sexe et le nazisme.

\- Ah ouais zut...

…

\- Tu as vu cette queue ? Elle est super longue ! s'exclama Alexis.

\- Comme ma bi…

\- C'est pour qui ? Une vedette japonaise venue spécialement pour la Japan ? demanda Kriss.

\- Non c'est Yéyé, répondit Antoine.

\- YEYE ? Il a tant d'abonnés que ça ? réfléchit Alexis.

\- Non, « juste » 11 000 mais si forcément les 11 000 se déplacent pour lui ça fait du monde…, répondit Victor en haussant les épaules. En fait Alex il y a une fille qui te regarde bizarrement en bavant.

\- Hein mais que… NON LACHE MOI SALE PLANTE !

…

La Fille au bonnet de panda membre de l'armée de Unsterbliitcher recherchait son idole avec passion et frénésie. Malheureusement pour elle, la queue était trop longue pour les autographes et elle ne put obtenir satisfaction. Malheureuse, elle tomba sur le Tatou, qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je suis arrivée trop tard pour Unster !

\- Ah... Je suis arrivée il y a longtemps mais comme je m'en fichais je n'ai pas fais la queue. Ce n'est que Unstruc après tout...

Son interlocutrice chercha à l'étrangler pour de telles paroles. Elles se battirent violemment entre elles. Antoine chercha à les séparer mais se prit une beigne au passage aussi n'insista-t-il pas. Le service de sécurité étant toujours à poursuivre les deux armées, personne ne put les séparer. La Personne changeant sans cesse d'identité mangea du pop corn en pariant avec l'Oiseau Noir câline ninja qui mourra dans cet affrontement.

…

La Fille aimant la nuit entre 23h59 et 00h01 discutait avec le Poulpe quand elles apprirent une nouvelle de la part du Jus de fruit : Timothé alias Durendal se trouvait quelque part en ces lieux. Aussitôt, le poulpe fut victime d'une crise de fangirlisme et se décida à voir son chouchou. Mais des heures de recherches furent vaines : impossible de mettre la main sur Tim. Le Wookie arc-en-ciel qui se trouvait là se mit à les shipper ensemble, mais cela n'aida en rien la malheureuse. Puis Jus de Fruit lui appris qu'il était en fait déguisé. Se fiant à un instinct mêlé de clichés, notre poulpe se précipita vers une elfette, étant persuadé que c'était lui. La pauvre Elfette au cour ardent ne comprit pas ce délire mais en profita pour se marrer, tandis que le wookie shippait à en mourir et que la fille de la nuit n'osait dire la vérité, ne voulant pas briser le coeur de la créature des mers. Elle attendait de voir si cette dernière allait lui poser la question fatidique sur _Amour_...

…

\- Cette journée était longue mais vraiment bien ! s'exclama Fred à tous ses copains, vu que tous sortirent en même temps

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Et je… Attends c'est quoi ça ? demanda Seb.

Une Eléphante se tenait devant eux, une bombe allumée à la main.

\- Euh… Petite, c'est dangereux de jouer avec ça ! s'inquiéta Nyo.

\- J'aime les explosions, j'aime quand ça fait boum ! répondit avec un énorme sourire l'éléphante.

\- Certes mais tu sais…, tenta Patrick.

\- Ravie de vous avoir connue !

Mais Bob piqua la bombe des mains de la dangereuse.

\- Allons petite, sois réaliste ! Voilà comment il faut faire ! JE SUIS BOB LENNON AH AH ET PAR LE GRAND PYRO-BARBARE QUE JE SUIS, JE DÉCLARE QUE ÇA VA PETER !

La bombe explosa.

…

\- Oh bah, ce n'est pas si mal le Paradis en fait…, observa Patrick.

\- C'est quoi cette robe ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'énerva François.

\- C'est une toge, répondit avec calme Nota Bene.

\- Fais comme Tim apprécie cette nouveauté, indiqua Victor. Regarde-le, il est tellement heureux qu'il en meurt à nouveau.

\- En fait je pense qu'il fait une syncope face à la situation…, indiqua Ginger.

\- Bon, déclara Antoine, au moins j'ai une excuse pour ne pas sortir tout de suite une vidéo !

* * *

 **(1) Fallait que j'insère cette référence, il le fallait ! XD**

 **Alors, tout le monde a trouvé pour les personnes qui apparaissent dans cet OS ? Petit indice, il y en a 27 !**

 **Review ? :3**


	8. Affrontements (OS mignon)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Cet OS n'était pas du tout prévu à la base mais j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc drôle et mignon et c'est parti tout seul. Alors voilà Affrontements. Je ne dit rien de plus pour éviter de vous spoiler.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Affrontements**

Antoine regardait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avec suspicion. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Enfin, c'était peut-être normal, il n'en savait rien, mais comme ça sortait de l'ordinaire et qu'il avait peur, il décida d'alerter les autorités : il pleura.

Ses pleurs arrêtèrent Bob dans son élan, trop surpris, et Mathieu en profita pour filer à quatre pattes et alla se réfugier derrière Alexis, qui tenait une arme redoutable en main selon eux : un hochet. Antoine était réellement impressionné. Bob, mécontent, se tourna vers lui d'un air mauvais et allait lui faire subir le sort qu'il allait réserver à Mathieu quand deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle.

\- Fred ! Il a un briquet en main !

\- J'ai vu Seb. Bob lâche ça tout de suite tu vas blesser Antoine !

\- Nan ! répondit Bob. Veux m'amuser moi !

Frédéric se précipita alors vers le dangereux et lui ôta des mains le briquet et le lui maintint hors de portée malgré les jérémiades de Bob, profitant de leur différence de taille. Sébastien prit dans les bras Antoine pour le consoler et alla se requérir de l'état de Mathieu et Alexis, qui n'allaient pas mieux non plus.

\- Mince ! constata Sébastien. Ils ont les yeux rouges eux aussi ! Ils ont pleurés et on n'a rien entendu ! Tu criais trop fort sur ton jeu, je te l'avais dit !

\- J'ai compris, bougonna son ami. Mais ils vont bien, c'est le principal.

\- Rendez-moi ça ! insistait Bob en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- Non Bob ! s'écria Frédéric. Tu es dangereux avec ça et tu ne dois pas l'utiliser sur les autres, ça peut les bruler !

\- C'est joli le feu !

Bob semblait perdu, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi on le privait de son objet. Pendant que Frédéric lui expliquait gentiment les dangers du briquet, Sébastien posa Antoine entre Alexis et Mathieu et chercha à les rassurer.

\- Tout va bien maintenant les garçons, c'est fini.

\- Fini ? répéta Mathieu.

\- Oui fini.

\- Vi ! gazouilla Alexis en tapant dans ses mains.

Antoine voulu parler mais seuls des sons inintelligibles sortirent de sa bouche. Sébastien comprit néanmoins.

\- T'inquiète pas Antoine, même toi.

Mathieu regarda Antoine puis lui tira les cheveux. Ce dernier hurla sous l'œil observateur d'Alexis.

\- Mais arrêtez ! se lamenta Sébastien. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Bruce !

\- Hé arrête de te plaindre ! Je suis revenu, vous pouvez jouer maintenant !

Tout le monde – sauf Antoine qui cherchait à fuir sans vraiment de succès loin de Mathieu – pour voire Bruce qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

\- Merci d'avoir gardé les bébés, continua Bruce. Sans vous deux, je n'aurais pas pu les laisser seuls.

\- Je suis pas un bébé ! rétorqua Bob.

\- Les bébés ET le petit garçon, rectifia Bruce.

\- Je suis grand !

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Bon, on retourne jouer ? demanda Frédéric à Sébastien.

\- Oh oui !

Et les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers leur console dans une autre pièce. Bruce sourit et se retourna vers les autres. A l'âge de onze ans, élève en sixième, il était un grand garçon intelligeant et sérieux qui s'intéressait à tout, et notamment aux sciences. Il s'agissait du premier samedi des vacances de la Toussaint et il commençait à se faire de l'argent de poche en gardant les enfants plus jeunes. Il réussit bien et on lui faisait confiance.

Pour l'après-midi et la soirée, on lui avait confié directement chez lui quatre petits : Bob, deux ans et demi, Mathieu, un an, Alexis, tout juste un an et Antoine, six mois. Il avait dû néanmoins quitter le temps d'une demi-heure le domicile pour rendre un livre à la médiathèque du coin car il aurait été en retard sinon et il avait appelé à la rescousse son voisin Frédéric qui était venu car il y avait une console chez les Benamran et comme son ami Sébastien était avec lui, il était venu aussi.

Mais maintenant il allait pouvoir pleinement s'occuper des petits. Tout allait bien se passer, tout allait…

\- Bob non ! s'affola Bruce. Il ne faut pas brûler les cheveux d'Alexis ! Pas sa couche non plus ! Alexis le frappe pas avec le hochet ! Mathieu laisse Antoine tranquille !

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ?**

 **Review ? :3**


	9. AngelMJ, Dunklayth et Kriza Lied

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Quand j'ai su qu'AngelMJ, Dunklayth et Kriza Lied seraient à la Art to Play cette année, j'ai décidé que je leur offrirai quelque chose. Faute de savoir dessiner, j'ai fait un truc que je sais plutôt bien faire : écrire. Alors je me suis lancée. Et voilà le résultat.**

 **J'ai pu l'offrir à AngelMJ, autant vous dire que je suis contente !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Le trio infernal (ou comment j'imagine AngelMJ, Dunklayth et Kriza Lied)**

Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent, lentement mais sûrement. Il avait beau être bien caché – enfin il était persuadé d'être bien caché – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler face à la terrible menace qui s'avançait.

\- Keupiiiiinnnnn !

Par pur réflexe, il faillit répondre « Keupiiiiiine !» mais il se retint à temps, ne voulant pas dévoiler sa position. Bien lui en prit, la menace, bien que proche, s'arrêta, perdue, constatant que sa ruse perfide n'avait pas marché. Bien. Le voilà en sécurité. Mais le plancher grinça – comme dans un mauvais film, oui.

\- Keupin, tu refuses de sortir de ta cachette ? susurra d'une voix tendre la menace. Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, si tu ne te rends pas dans la minute, je décapite Kriza !

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Kriza, le but d'être une otage c'est de se laisser faire voire de crier à l'aide pour que le preux chevalier vienne te délivrer ou une autre connerie de ce genre, pas de protester.

\- Dunky, lâche ce feutre, tu pourrais tâcher son cosplay de Sailor Moon ! Et ta grimace actuelle n'est pas très menaçan…

\- Angel, la coupa Dunky, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite d'où tu te caches, ton fanmade pas encore terminé va arriver « accidentellement » sur la toile. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Angel se sentit très mal. Dunky pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution ? Il se lança dans un débat intérieur, oubliant complètement le reste du monde, jusqu'à ce que…

Kriza, qui avait très envie d'embêter Angel, décida de se lancer dans la partie. Elle prit la tête de « J'aime l'amour vache », prit une grande inspiration et cria presque.

\- Angel, si tu ne viens pas, je te pique tes mangas, tes consoles et jeux vidéo !

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une tornade sortit du placard pour se présenter devant les deux autres, avant de hurler.

\- NOOOONNNN NE FAIS PAS ÇA, SINON VOILA CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER…

Mais les sourcils levés de Dunky et le sourire vainqueur de Kriza le dissuadèrent de continuer sa phrase.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix c'est ça ? demanda l'homme, dépité.

\- Non mon grand, répondit Kriza.

\- Non mon vieux, répondit Dunky.

AngelMJ se résigna et alla dans la cuisine. Dunklayth comme Kriza Lied avaient raison après tout. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il perde à la courte paille le jour où il y avait le plus de vaisselle à faire ?

* * *

 **Voilà ^^**

 **J'espère que ça leur plaira :D**


	10. Anniversaire de Phi

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS spécial, puisqu'il s'agir de l'anniversaire de Phi (JustePhi), aussi je lui ai écrit cet OS d'anniversaire. BON ANNIVERSAIRE PHI !**

 **Je suis contente de l'avoir écrit ^^**

 **Le dessin de couverture est de Lev (Le Changenom) fait spécialement pour cet OS. Beau dessin, hein ? (bug je mettrai l'image ce soir)**

 **Sinon je ne suis pas forte pour ce qui est rimes, chansons et autres trucs dans le genre, aussi si vous trouvez ça moyen je suis désolée.**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire à ce niveau-là mais pour éviter de trop spoiler (puisque c'est un cadeau) je dis tout ça après le texte.**

 **Bonne lecture et encore bon anniversaire ma chère Phi ! =D**

* * *

Quelque part en France, plutôt du côté de son île (Ile-de-France pour les incultes), en plein milieu de la nuit, une jeune fille s'échappa par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aller dans la rue. Mais pas pour faire le trottoir ni pour sortir en boîte avec des amies dans l'intention de pécho un homme.

Non, Phi, alias Phi, avait d'autres projets en tête. Aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine vide, la fugueuse quitta son domicile avec succès. En même temps avoir drogué sa famille lors du repas la veille au soir était un atout quand on s'en allait alors que ses parents avaient refusés qu'elle s'en aille aux Etats-Unis. Et cette idée n'avait strictement rien à voit avec le fait qu'elle ait un devoir le lendemain en cours de littérature. PAS DU TOUT. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale et Phi allait en profiter.

Avec l'argent qu'elle avait trouvé dans le Monopoly, elle alla jusqu'à l'aéroport et acheta un billet pour les States. Personne ne s'offusqua de la présence d'une mineure seule en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller dans une destination lointaine avec de faux billets. Peut-être parce qu'elle tenait un chat dans les bras et que ça a attendri tout le monde, qui sait ? Vu que de toute manière Phi jettera par la suite le minou lors du vol en criant « Hasta la vista baby ! », la question ne fut pas de grande importance.

Ce fut une Phi heureuse comme jamais qui débarqua là où l'avion la déposa. Elle était heureuse, pas encore explosée par le décalage horaire. Elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution ! Elle allait…

Phi s'arrêta net devant une vision inattendue.

\- Toi ?!

* * *

\- Et celle-là ? Dora l'exploratrice contre Edward Cullen ?

\- Aucun intérêt, Dora va d'office gagner !

\- Ouais c'est pas faux ! Bon Panda contre Jeanne, la revanche… C'est qui Jeanne ?

\- Ce n'est pas cette actrice porno qui a joué dans Factor X en jouant du cricket ?

\- Ah peut-être.

NicePeter et EpicLloyd étaient en train de choisir le prochain sujet d'ERB, profitant de la nuit pour réfléchir, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux filles qui se battaient violemment.

\- Euh…

L'une des filles repoussa l'autre et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

\- Je suis votre plus grande fan ! Je veux faire une collaboration avec vous !

\- Non ! s'écria l'autre, plus petite et plus jeune. C'est moi qui désire ça !

\- Non c'est moi ! Dégage !

\- Crève !

\- T'es plus ma femme !

\- J'en ai d'autres !

\- Mais… !

\- Les filles ! les coupa Lloyd. Il se passe quoi là ?

Car oui, tout le monde parlait parfaitement anglais, ou français, dans cette salle. C'est beau, hein ?

\- Il se passe, répondit Phi (car il s'agissait d'elle, vous êtes surpris hein ?) que je viens réclamer le droit de faire une collaboration avec vous. J'exige très démocratiquement et sans le moins du monde à vous menacer – j'ai piqué son épée à l'autre là mais pour le moment je reste sage – pour que vous exhaussiez mon veau !

\- Oui mais pourquoi tu te bats avec cette petite fille ?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE !

\- Elle m'a suivie et j'étais contre alors voilà, expliqua Phi.

\- Okayyyyyyyy !

\- Alors la réponse est oui ? demanda Kali (car vous ne vous attendiez pas le moins du monde à ce que ce fut elle, chut !) des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Non.

\- S'il vous plaiiiiiiiit !

\- Non.

\- Mais on vous adule !

\- Alors c'est oui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non.

Kali eut les larmes aux yeux et agita ses oreilles, déçue. Cela fit fondre les deux hommes qui acceptèrent.

\- YEAH ! hurla Phi.

\- Fuck ! jurèrent les hommes.

\- Bon, réfléchit Kali, il faut songer à la répartiti…

Phi se jeta dans les bras de Peter.

\- MICHEAL BAY !

\- En fait je ne suis pas ce type, je l'ai juste incarné une fois vite fait, tenta de la convaincre Peter.

\- EXPLOSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIONS !

\- Bon ok je crois que ça ne sert à rien de lui faire entendre raison…

Kali se retrouva donc avec Lloyd.

\- Le béret est encore mieux en vrai ! Faudrait que je l'utilise comme sex toy pour le prochain lemon que j'écrirai sur vous deux.

\- Hein ? s'écria Lloyd.

\- Non rien…

\- Bon, soupira Peter en regardant Phi qui fouillait sans gêne dans ses affaires, on fait du deux contre deux ? Qui commence ?

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'aussi rapide qu'un Bip bip ! devant Coyote Phi se précipita sur le micro et commença à jouter, ne battant que de peu une Kali qui avait mis le béret sur sa tête, tant qu'à faire.

PHI + PETER VS KALI + LLOYD

 _Kali qui cherche à me battre, je ris si fort !_

 _J'suis avec Peter, que peux-tu faire dis-moi ?_

 _Plutôt que de perdre rentre vite chez toi_

 _Ou tu seras humiliée à l'aurore !_

Kali ne se laissa pas démonter.

 _Phi, tu barris beaucoup pour ne rien dire_

 _C'est grâce à moi que tu connais les ERB !_

 _Et respecte-moi car je vais te détruire_

 _Car je suis toujours le Maitre inégalé !_

 _._

Peter intervint en faisant une entrée similaire à celle qu'il avait faite dans son rôle de Micheal Bay, manquant de provoquer une vague de bubulles.

.

 _Elle en aurait de la verve la petite_

 _Dommage qu'elle soit inexpérimentée_

 _Faudrait revoir ton répertoire fillette_

 _J'ai moins peur de toi que d'une tasse de thé !_

.

Kali regarda d'un air suppliant Lloyd qui banda ses muscles et se lança.

.

 _T'attaquer à Kali, n'as-tu donc pas honte ?_

 _Elle est contrairement à Phi innocente !_

 _L'autre est un horrible démon tyrannique_

 _Que je soupçonne d'être très alcoolique !_

Phi riposta.

 _Oh mais tu peux fanfaronner sous tes grands airs !_

 _Tu n'es épique que de nom, rien de plus !_

 _Tu n'as pas grandis depuis le primaire ?_

 _Ça se voit, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un minus !_

Kali contre attaqua.

 _Attaquer les gens sur le physique est bas !_

 _Tu n'as vraiment plus d'arguments pour faire ça ?_

 _Tu vas très bien avec Peter au final !_

 _Les deux clowns vont finir ce soir dans le canal !_

Peter sourit.

 _Ce sont des menaces non masquées que j'entends ?_

 _Vous pensez qu'on a peur de ça ? Détrompez-vous !_

 _Vous êtes des beaux parleurs et des charlatans,_

 _Dès maintenant vous êtes tout au fond du trou !_

Lloyd ricana.

 _Parlez, criez, on ne vous entend pas du tout !_

 _Notre grandeur vous dépasse de loin, perdants_

 _Le fossé qui nous sépare vous rend très flous_

 _On vous laisse entre vous car c'est nous les gagnants !_

.

Les vidéastes pensèrent que c'était terminé, ils avaient tort. Les filles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et attaquèrent de nouveau. Phi commença.

.

 _Tu joues à la forte mais qu'es-tu sans épée ?_

 _C'est ça regarde-moi bien la bouche bée,_

 _Oh car cette nuit je vais te battre_

 _Tu pourras vivre perdante dans un cloitre_

 _Sans ton Moine pour tenter de te consoler,_

 _Car à ces yeux tu n'es qu'une tentation_

 _Avec toi il ne fera pas attention_

 _Si comme avec moi il voudra te massacrer !_

Kali respira un coup avant de se lancer.

 _Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur en entendant ça ?_

 _Tu vas finir comme Lev quand Nyny l'boude_

 _Je brise tous tes feels et tu finis à plat_

 _Je découpe l'aide que t'as sous le coude_

 _Vois-tu j'aime totalement martyriser_

 _L'éléphante que tu es car c'est rigolo_

 _Pleure dans ton bunker, je ris dans mon château_

 _En attendant je finis cette rime en -é_

WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ?

YOU DECIDE !

\- Pas mal cette voix off ! commenta Kali, amoureuse.

\- On sait, on sait ! cranèrent les hommes, pas peu fiers.

Phi décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Kali voulu la suivre mais Phi fit en sorte qu'elle passe le contrôle de sécurité avec l'épée et comme la lapine refusa de lâcher l'arme pour motif de « faire la guerre », elle fut jugée terroriste de niveau 2 (on ne pouvait la juger de niveau 1 à cause de sa frimousse) et emmenée en zone 5 pour faire des expériences étranges sur elle.

Phi, pas du tout inquiète de ce qu'il peut arriver à son amie/femme/rivale/autres possibilités, rentra tranquille chez elle. C'était déjà la fin de journée mais elle alla se promener dans le parc, sans même penser que sa famille, qui s'était quand même réveillée entretemps, s'inquiétait. Phi quoi. Bref elle s'assit sur un banc et ferma les yeux.

 _Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assis sur ce banc_

 _Une bonne heure ou vingt minutes, le spectacle est absorbant_

 _J'observe les gens qui passent moi je me sens à peine là_

 _J'écoute le vent qui trace dans son murmure à cappella_

.

Phi rouvrit les yeux subitement. En face d'elle un homme slamait. Elle avait l'impression de déjà le connaitre. Mais où l'aurait-elle déjà vu ?

.

 _Rester assis sur un banc, c'est tout un savoir faire_

 _C'est maîtriser les mouvements qu'il faut savoir taire_

 _C'est assumer et afficher son pouvoir de paresse_

 _Le sentir comme une caresse, chasser les crampes qui apparaissent_

.

L'homme continuait de déclamer ses vers. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion qu'elle n'expliquait pas, Phi décida de prendre le relais.

.

 _Etre sur ce banc c'est apprendre la vie et l'apprécier_

 _J'aime cette foule, je ne me lasse pas de l'observer_

 _Tous ces visages que l'on croise le temps d'un simple regard_

 _Je leur invente à chacun une histoire au hasard_

.

Phi s'arrêta, doutant de son entreprise. Mais l'homme en face d'elle lui sourit et l'encourage à continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

.

 _Chaque visage que je vois est un passé et un futur_

 _Cette femme rit de bonheur parce qu'elle est très heureuse_

 _Après des mois d'attente voilà qu'elle a une voiture_

 _Elle se dit qu'avec elle peut enfin faire sa crâneuse_

 _Et cet homme qui regarde la terre et non le ciel_

 _Est-il très triste à cause de son travail de la journée passée ?_

 _Il rentre chez lui et a le sourire grâce au miel_

 _Et de sa mésaventure il va vite tout oublier_

 _Oh je me trompe sûrement et doit tout inventer sur eux_

 _Mais moi je préfère rester sur mon banc et imaginer_

 _Des situations diverses et toujours bien rêver_

.

Phi et l'homme s'échangèrent un regard complice et slamèrent en même temps.

.

 _Il va falloir que je me relève, il va être l'heure de se retirer_

 _Je jette un dernier regard panoramique pour m'inspirer_

 _Y'a un vieux qui regarde devant et son petit-fils qui regarde derrière_

 _C'est peut être un symbole d'un monde qui marche à l'envers_

 _Je reprends ma route et mes projets et c'est qu'y a du pain sur la planche_

 _On a des années à construire des ambitions sur chaque branche_

 _Mais chaque fois qu'y en aura marre de se vouloir trop exigeant_

 _Il nous restera ça, un banc pour regarder les gens_

 _._

Puis Phi partit, un peu obligée vu que la cavalerie ainsi qu'Interpol venaient de la retrouver et elle fut _mini militari_ ramenée chez elle. Bref, ce fut une journée riche en émotions pour la jeune fille, qui décida de faire pareil tous les jours du reste de sa vie.

\- Phi, indiqua ses parents, tu as un devoir demain.

\- FUCK !

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Que toi Phi tu as aimé surtout.**

 **Disclaimer : Phi comme Kali ne m'appartiennent pas, tant mieux pour elle, en plus je ferai du détournement de mineures, donc c'est mieux pour moi aussi XD NicePeter et EpicLloyd s'appartiennent aussi, et le concept d'Epic Rap Battle of History leur appartient. De même, Grand Corps Malade s'appartient et les extraits de sa chanson Le Banc lui appartiennent. Il n'y a en somme que la fic qui m'appartient ^^**

 **Tout est dit je crois :D**


	11. Famille fandom web show

**Coucou les mandragores, aussi nombreuses que vous soyez, je vous aime !**

 **Alors ça y est, depuis le temps qu'il était prévu, depuis le temps que j'en parlais, depuis toutes ces discussions où tout le fandom se demandait s'il était possible de résumer notre très large famille, je l'ai fait !**

 **Ça n'a pas été de la tarte, je vous assure, et toutes ces semaines à rechercher les informations, les rechercher, corriger mes erreurs, combler des oublis, apprendre les nouveaux liens créés… JE VOUS HAIS DE TOUT MON ETRE ! *cœurs* Sérieusement, je vous adore très très fort mais à plus d'une reprise j'ai voulu vous assassiner ^^**

 **J'ai essayé de tout mettre dans cet OS, et j'espère ne rien avoir oublié, vraiment. S'il y a des erreurs ou oublis qui n'auraient pas dû avoir lieu, je suis désolée et prévenez-moi !**

 **A savoir** **: je n'ai pas pris en compte des liens qui se sont fait récemment. Je n'ai pas toujours été prévenue et l'OS était déjà écrit, ensuite, parce qu'en ce moment je manque réellement de temps pour moi, et trouver du temps justement pour écrire par-ci par-là des modifications n'aurait pas été facile. A votre avis, pourquoi je dois attendre les vacances pour écrire les chapitres des fics en cours ?**

 **Au fait, pourquoi ai-je attendu cette date pour publier l'OS ? Parce que nous sommes le 10 décembre. Il y a pile poil un an je m'inscrivais sur FF. #émotions Et je trouve que poster l'OS où une belle partie du fandom apparait juste aujourd'hui était une bonne date. Bref, j'en reparle après l'OS.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Bonne journée Maman !

\- Bonne journée les filles !

A peine la porte fût-elle refermée que Rain Igami se retourna et hurla.

\- MANDRAAAAAAA LES FILLES SONT PARTIES ON PEUT BAISER EN HURLANT COMME DES BÊTES !

Rain n'obtint aucune réponse de sa femme mais les pleurs de son unique fils, B(l)aise. Elle se dépêcha d'aller le bercer et le bébé se rendormit dans son sommeil juteux.

\- Bon La Mandragore t'es où ?

\- Je file sous la douche !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Rain sourit et se déshabille entièrement pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour trouver La Mandragore de Nantes qui filait la laine sous la douche.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? cria Rain pas contente.

\- Bah quoi ? répondit sa femme. Je t'ai dit que je filais et... Pourquoi t'es à poil ? Je te rappelle que Mr Yéyé n'est plus notre voisin depuis que tu as menacé de lui voler son chapeau, alors ça sert à rien de retenter ta période nudiste.

\- Je voulais te faire l'amour comme une folle mais tu préfères filer. Depuis quand tu sais filer ?

\- Mais on reçoit notre famille aujourd'hui, pas le temps pour s'envoyer en l'air ! Et je ne sais toujours pas filer donc les pulls que je voulais offrir serviront de torchons...

Rain eut un bug.

\- La famille ? On reçoit la famille aujourd'hui ?

\- On avait dit dimanche non ?

\- Et on est diman... J'ai envoyé les filles à l'école, faut que je les rattrape !

Les filles furent ramenées chez elle. Shinigami, MinuitBronze, Leilou et Woor Energy regardèrent en chien de faïence leurs mères.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, dit gentiment La Mandragore. On reçoit la famille après tout. Et puis il fallait réfléchir un peu et vous dire que le dimanche n'était pas la bonne journée pour l'école. Même si vous n'auriez pas été en retard pour demain, je vous l'accorde.

\- Mais quelle famille ? demanda Leilou.

\- Bah la nôtre !

\- Même tatie Déponia ?

Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la tentative de Déponia de vouloir se la faire.

\- Oui même tatie Déponia. Oui c'est une psychopathe, mais il y en a tellement dans notre famille qu'on ne fait plus attention. En même temps on a une très grande famille.

\- Ah ce point ? Mais c'est possible ça ? demanda Shinigami. Et la première qui me chante la chanson de la carte kiwi je la jette par-dessus bord !

Minuit ferma brusquement la bouche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

\- J'ai euh... beaucoup de sœurs, frères, femmes (même si Rain reste celle avec qui je vis), mères, grand-mères et arrière-grand-mère... Qui ont chacune leur famille. Et même certaines personnes qui ne sont pas directement liées à nous mais qui font partie de la famille parce que c'est comme ça. Je ne vous dis pas les emmerdes lors d'héritages.

\- Une si grande famille ! C'est possible ça ? questionna Woor (qui espérait pour la carte kiwi).

\- Oui. Ça a quadruplé l'estimation de notre arbre généalogique mais ce n'est pas grave, notre palais impérial est assez grand pour contenir tout le monde.

Woor pleura, sa tactique ayant échoué.

\- Mais comment c'est possible qu'on soit si nombreux sans le savoir ? demanda Minuit.

\- Écoute, c'est le cas. Et puis je te rappelle que Rain a enfanté B(l)aise qui est un lemon alors sois pas étonnée, c'est normal !

\- …en Russ…

 _Ding dong !_

\- Ah les premières invitées !

La Mandragore alla ouvrir, sans même voir que Leila pleurait, sa punchline ayant été interrompue. Dehors se trouvaient Mad et sa femme Elan du Lac.

\- Maman ! Et belle-maman ! (Gros échanges de câlins entre Mandra et les autres) Vous êtes venues seules ?

\- On a tout prévu pour les gosses ! Tes sœurs vont arriver ! répondit Mad qui activa son lance flamme. BURN THEM ALL !

\- Mad, je t'aime beaucoup mais là ce n'est pas la bonne manière de procéder, déclara Elan.

\- Meh ?

\- Regarde ! LES ENFANTS VENEZ VOIR VOTRE MAMAN ADORÉE !

Et Elan souffla dans son sifflet. Aussitôt, la terre se mit à trembler et plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en courant. JustePhi, Nahira, Noctum, Charlie et Rain Flicker se jetèrent dans les bras de leur maman adorée. Mais d'autres personnes étaient là également : SunWings, la fille de Nahira, Kalincka la femme de Phi, mais également les enfants de Phi et de La Mandragore : une patate, un enfant non nommé et officiellement pas encore né et...

\- Alors lui on ne le nomme pas parce qu'à part Déponia personne ne connaît son existence, indiqua Mandra.

\- Mais..., protesta Phi.

\- SECRET !

\- Okay...

\- Je le connais ? demanda Déponia, qui arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Petite sœur ! s'exclama Mandra.

\- Elle aussi ? Mais on a combien de tantes ? s'informa Shinigami.

\- Non là, niveau sœurs, je n'en ai pas d'autre, répondit sa mère. Mais mes frères ne sont pas arrivés.

\- Tes frères ? s'étonna Rain Igami. Mais depuis quand tu as des fr…

\- Salut, on est en retard ?

PoseidonDemon entra le premier, rapidement suivi de Tygrou et sa compagne Julia Leticia.

\- Ma chérie, tu as encore beaucoup de ce genre de nouvelles à m'apprendre ? Non parce que ignorer qui sont mes beaux-frères c'est nul.

\- En même temps l'un est prof de maths, c'est un crime !

Minuit toussota.

\- En fait j'ai invité quelqu'un à nous rejoindre, et ce quelqu'un ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Une ombre gigantesque se dessina au niveau de la porte d'entrée et une nouvelle personne arriva.

\- Mon adorable surimi ! s'exclama Phi.

\- Mon bébé ! fit de même Kali.

\- Siffly ? Mais Minuit, tu as le droit d'inviter ta petite amie hein, ça ne nous dérange pas !

\- Mais mamans, on n'est pas vraiment ensemble en fait. C'est vous qui imaginez des choses.

\- Mais oui c'est ça.

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Ka-Al arriva dans la foule et se précipita sur Rain Igami.

\- Toi, je vais te faire des choses tellement pas catholiques que même les athées vont avoir peur…

\- Hééééé ! protesta Leila. Laisse ma maman tranquille ! Nos mamans forment un joli couple, personne d'autre ne peut partager leur lit.

La Mandragore faillit s'étouffer, très fort, tandis que Rain Igami lui lança un regard assassin qui disparut quand elle regarda le fond d'écran de son téléphone.

\- Maman ? s'enquit Woor en regardant celle avec des feuilles.

\- Disons que si je vis avec votre mère, j'ai plein d'autres femmes à mon actif…

\- Wut ?

Mandra prit le sifflet d'Elan.

\- J'appelle toutes mes femmes !

Et elle siffla. Très vite, Phi, Nahira, Mad (demi-femme), Charlie (amante) et Lemon (qui venait d'arriver d'on ne sait trop où) se jetèrent sur elle. Jusqu'à ce que Rain Igami leur balance un seau d'acide dessus, obligeant le groupe à fuir au loin.

\- Ah ouais quand même…, fit Leila.

\- Mais c'est une bonne idée le sifflet pour appeler ses femmes ! s'exclama Nahira. Attendez…

Elle siffla à son tour. Lemon, Mad, Lift_Jennifer et Mandra se précipitèrent. Charlie tenta de prendre le sifflet à son tour mais Elan le confisqua.

\- Mais euh !

\- De nouvelles personnes viennent d'arriver, on les accueille comme il faut !

\- Oui maman…

Mlle Lola et Rainbow Chewbaka se trouvaient effectivement dans la foule.

\- La première est ma grand-mère, la seconde mon arrière-grand-mère, expliqua Mandra à tous ses gosses qui prenaient des notes – ou pas.

\- Je suis la doyenne mais il y a plus vieux que moi ? s'étonna Lola.

\- M'en fiche, du moment que je puisse shiper en paix, répondit Rainbow.

\- T'as l'air bien comme fille toi !

\- SHIP !

\- Tu nous ship ?

\- Je ship tout ce qui bouge, et même ce qui ne bouge pas, donc oui.

Phi eut une subite révélation à ce moment-là.

\- Et mais Elan, on n'a pas une liaison plus ou moins secrète toi et moi ?

\- Là, ma fille, je penche plus sur le moins vu que tu viens de le dire devant tout le monde.

\- Ah ouais effectivement…

\- Inceste, s'esclaffa faussement Tygrou qui imaginait en même temps comment ne pas tuer une classe d'élèves toute entière.

\- Oui, justifia Elan, mais depuis tout à l'heure, vu tout ce qu'on voit, comment être choqué ? L'inceste comme la polygamie et le détournement de mineures, c'est monnaie courante dans le coin !

Mad devança Charlie et prit le sifflet devenu sifflet-à-femmes.

\- Je vais rameuter du monde moi !

Et elle siffla. Bien sûr Elan se rapprocha d'elle – « MADAN ! », « SHIP ! » – mais dans un tremblement de terre encore plus important que le premier, une marée humaine entoura Mad. Soit Leizzy, Elan, Phi (demi-mariage), Mandra (autre demi-mariage), Elan, Siffly, Nodoka, Elan, Buggswife, Nahira, encore Elan et Charlie. Ah et Elan toujours.

\- Tout le monde est là ?

\- Attends, je suis plus sûre, je me suis mariée à tellement de monde…

Mais Mad fut interrompu dans son calcul (déjà qu'elle hésitait s'il fallait compter le nombre de mariage avec chaque personne) par des bruits.

\- BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

\- KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

\- Oh non pas elle ! glapit la lapine.

\- Salut la compagnie ! salua Nyxox. Je suis venue avec Brr et Krr, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

\- *cœurs*

\- *cœurs*

\- Je les adore !

\- Et moi j'adore ma femme Isa ! s'écria Phi.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

\- QUOI ENCORE ? s'insurgea l'éléphante.

\- Je souhaite bien du courage à Isa pour te supporter, avoua Woor.

\- Mais Phi est très bien ! rétorqua Isa.

\- Micheal Bay ? demanda SunWings.

\- BOOM ! répondit automatiquement sa tante.

\- Ah ouais là je comprends, dit Isa.

\- Mais… Mais…

\- On t'aime quand même Phi !

\- Nyyyyyyyyyy !

\- Je confirme ! confirma Ranne. Elle a dit que j'étais la plus grande briseuse de feels du fandom, je ne peux que l'aimer !

\- SHIP !

\- RAINBOW !

\- Hé hé hé !

Ranne était arrivée avec toute sa petite famille, c'est-à-dire sa femme Aria, leurs enfants Lily, Ten et Rose, ses sœurs Crysalys et Powo, ainsi que la famille de cette dernière.

\- Quelle famille ! siffla tout le monde.

\- On en est fières ! s'enthousiasma Aria.

\- Et voici mon frère Marky ! présenta Ranne.

\- Oooooohhhhh ! Qu'il est chou ! Qu'il est mignon ! On craque ! bubulla l'assemblée.

Marky sourit et se retourna vers Ranne et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- On leur dit la vérité ? Que je suis tout aussi démoniaque que toi ?

\- Non, laisse-les, leur chute n'en sera que plus brutale.

\- Oh oui, bonne idée !

\- Se passe quoi ? demanda LaviLaBiche en arrivant.

\- Bonne question, répondit sa femme Titipo en faisant de même.

\- On parle de ma famille ! clama joyeusement Powo.

\- Ah ?

\- Vous avez vu la famille de ma sœur Ranne, voici la mienne !

Et Powo présenta sa femme Caro, leurs deux filles Salamèche et Yuki, ainsi que la femme de cette dernière, Ileena. Et ce n'était pas fini, puisqu'avec sa première femme, Powo avait eu Elena et Ami.

\- Mais elle est compliqué cette famille ! s'écria Shinigami.

\- Attendez ! intervint Nahira. Je savais bien qu'il me manquait un enfant ! Wolcean se cachait derrière Sun, c'est pour ça que je ne la voyais pas !

\- Quelle mère tu fais, rouspéta Wolcean.

\- Tais-toi et trouve-toi une femme comme ta sœur ! Sun est mariée à Mika Garrity elle !

\- Miki Garrity ? La cousine de Rain Igami ?

\- Non, c'est Miki Aren !

\- Leurs noms se ressemblent aussi !

\- C'est comme toutes ces Rain… Un peu d'originalité quand même !

\- Exactement !

\- Comme si Lola était original tiens !

\- Ka-Al tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

\- Quelle originalité !

\- Faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Torture ? Physique ou seulement psychologique ?

\- Déponia range ton attirail !

Pinguini arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

\- Marraine ! s'exclama Sun en se précipitant vers elle.

Profitant de l'agitation, Charlie s'empara enfin du sifflet-à-femmes et siffla. Elsa, Mad (eh oui encore) et Noctum répondirent présentes.

\- Présentes !

\- Ça manque tellement de couples monogames ici, soupira Julia Leticia. Il y en a peu…

\- Y A NOUS !

Yusseily et ChesireBay entrèrent, main dans la main. Lev les suivait.

\- Mon chat que j'ai adopté ! s'écria Lemon en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Comme si l'arbre généalogique n'était pas assez compliqué, fallait aussi ce genre de lien, commenta en maugréant la Mandra, une bouteille à la main.

\- On est mariés ensemble, je te rappelle, lui rappela Lev.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! réagit la plante.

\- Nous aussi, dit vigoureusement Elan.

\- Je sais, répliqua Lev.

\- Eh oh ! On est là aussi !

Le Rien entra avec sa fille Merle, cette dernière se précipita vers Yuki, on vous laisse deviner pourquoi.

\- Et moi ! hurla Jafaden. Je ne suis pas uniquement le coussin à câlin de la Mandra voire de d'autres ! Je suis aussi la cousine de tout le monde et la femme de Lemon !

\- Ah…

\- Je le dis !

\- C'est noté, pleura Mandra, une autre bouteille à la main.

Marky revint dans la salle qu'il avait quittée tantôt en sifflotant joyeusement.

\- Je connais cet air, remarqua Ranne. Toi, tu as vu un porno.

\- Non, répliqua son frère, j'ai assisté à un porno, c'est différent.

\- Il est vraiment bien ce petit, roucoula Powo.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Crysalys. Et entre qui et qui ?

\- Brr et Krr faisaient sauvagement l'amour à l'épée de Kali.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Kali s'écroula par terre, inconsciente, de la mousse s'échappant entre les lèvres, du sang s'écoulant de son nez, tandis que Nyxox sauta de joie un peu partout.

\- Je vais être grand-mère, WOUHOU !

\- Mais quel sera le résultat final sur l'enfant ? réfléchit Titipo.

\- Et qui portera l'enfant ? renchérit LaviLaBiche.

Alors que Le Rien allait répondre et donnant la vérité universelle, Lemon, qui ne s'ennuyait pas mais quand même si carrément car ni les épisodes de WTC ni Photoshop avec des photos d'Antoine n'étaient disponibles, ouvrit une porte et s'exclama :

\- Par Jacques Radial ! Cette pièce est remplie de lits !

\- PARTOUZE !

Et tout le monde – sauf Kali qui était encore inconsciente et qui se fit piétiner au passage – se précipita dans la pièce. Excepté Tygrou et Julia, qui préférèrent regarder Hannah Montana à la télé. Enfin, ils pensèrent que c'était Hannah Montana qui passait à la télé, parce qu'ils étaient plutôt occupés à faire autre chose. Ils ne virent pas la caméra de tous les autres membres du fandom qui n'appartenaient pas à la famille et qui par vengeance avait installé cette caméra qui filmait discrètement, pas plus qu'ils ne virent le raz-de-marée de cyprine et de sperme qui se déversa de la fameuse pièce à partouze.

L'histoire ne nous dit pas si ce fut au contact de ce liquide que Kali reprit connaissance…

* * *

 **Ah oui en fait le respect est indubitablement mort. Je n'ai pas prévenu mais si vous avez l'habitude de me lire ce n'était pas un fait étonnant à vos yeux ;p**

 **Sinon, comme dit dans le blabla du début, il y a un an jour pour jour, je m'inscrivais sur ce site. Je ne connaissais strictement personne à cette époque-là et n'est entré dans la fandom Web show qu'en février 2015, ayant d'abord « fréquenté » celui de Kaamelott à mes débuts. Et quand je vois tout le chemin parcouru en un an, je vous dis une seulement un seul mot : MERCI !**

 **Je suis fière d'appartenir à cette grande et belle famille du fandom, d'avoir fait votre connaissance et de vous rencontrer petit à petit, qu'on devienne vraiment amis. Merci à vous d'être géniaux comme ça ! Et je remercie aussi les personnes qui n'apparaissaient pas ici mais que j'adore aussi !**

 **Review ? :**


	12. Jacques Radial

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ici commence la série des OS de Noël ! Plus précisément, il s'agit ici du premier des 3 OS.**

 **Nous débutons donc avec _Jacques Radial_ , écrit pour notre chère LemonDessine, sans qui je ne me serais jamais doutée de l'existence de Jacques, alors merci à toi !**

 **Cet OS est sous la forme de song-OS, avec la chanson _Je te donne_ de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Ce n'est pas forcément un OS très drôle, j'ai fais un choix et ça risque d'en dérouter plus d'un, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a le fameux passage ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Jacques Radial**

 _I can give a voice, bred with rythm and soul_  
 _The heart of a Welsh boy who's lost his home_  
 _Put it in harmony, let the words ring_  
 _Carry your thoughts in the song we sing_

Jacques Radial s'arrêta, peu sûr de lui.

\- C'était bien, dit Antoine.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu as une belle voix, les paroles sont bonnes, comme la musique et la mélodie. Définitivement, j'aime.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Jacques posa sa guitare et s'empressa de noter sur son cahier que c'était validé. Lui-même avait aimé ce qu'il avait écrit, mais il ressentait le besoin de connaitre l'avis d'Antoine, c'était très important à ses yeux.

\- Tu es si peu sûr de toi, commenta Antoine. C'est dommage, tu es si doué.

\- C'est comme ça, que veux-tu ?

\- Tu as un réel potentiel, mais si je te disais que je n'aime pas, tu serais prêt à tout effacer sans le moindre remord.

\- Tu es important dans ma vie, Antoine, alors ton avis l'est tout autant. Surtout que toi-même tu es musicien, tu es expert en la matière.

\- Je suis tout autant un amateur que toi.

\- Mais un amateur talentueux.

Antoine lui sourit.

 _Je te donne mes notes, je te donne mes mots_  
 _Quand ta voix les emporte à ton propre tempo_  
 _Une épaule fragile et solide à la fois_  
 _Ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois_

Antoine Daniel avait été son ami et son colocataire avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus proches encore. Il partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois déjà, et Jacques en était plus qu'heureux.

Cependant, malgré leur relation, Jacques n'avait jamais osé lui avouer quel était son véritable travail. Comment pouvait-il le lui dire sans perdre la face ? Antoine était un vidéaste d'internet reconnu et son job marchait très bien. Connu, respecté, aimé, Antoine avait tout pour lui. Alors Jacques lui faisait croire qu'il s'occupait des relations client dans une société. C'était mieux que de lui avouer la vérité. Jacques ne voulait pas le perdre pour une question de téléphone rose.

 _Je te donne toutes mes différences,_  
 _Tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chance_  
 _On n'sera jamais des standards, des gens bien comme il faut_  
 _Je te donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux_

Son portable sonna. Jacques décrocha. Et ce qu'il entendit lui martela le cœur. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers son homme qui regardait encore une vidéo particulièrement loufoque.

\- Antoine…

\- Hum ?

\- Je suis désolé, mon patron vient de m'appeler. Je bosse aujourd'hui toute la journée.

\- Toute la jour… Mais Jacques, on avait des plans pour la journée.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- On est le 24 décembre, on a prévu de se faire un repas à nous avant de filer chez mes parents, tu te souviens ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon boulot !

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, avant qu'Antoine ne le coupe.

\- Si tu es obligé d'obéir comme un petit toutou à ton patron, change de travail. Trouve en un où tu seras respecté.

\- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. J'ai un boulot, je ne m'en plein pas.

\- Quel boulot, j'avoue ! Assouvir les fantasmes de vieux porcs en leur débitant ce qu'ils veulent entendre juste pour les faire jouir, tu dois réellement prendre ton pied !

Une explosion n'aurait pas pu faire autant de dégâts. Jacques fixa son compagnon, espérant avoir mal entendu. Mais non, Antoine venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'avait, que la nature de son job n'était plus un secret.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis un moment, Jacques. Je ne suis pas ravi, mais je n'ai rien dit. Mais si ça gâche notre réveillon, je refuse. Dis à ton patron qu'il peut t'oublier et change de métier.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas vivre de ce qu'il aime. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le cas pour toi que c'est une généralité.

\- Trouve au moins quelque chose de mieux.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'aime faire ça ? Que ça me passionne ? Que si je fais ce boulot, c'est pour satisfaire mes propres désirs et non pas pour vivre ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais tu sembles l'insinuer.

Antoine soupira.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu franchis cette porte pour faire ta pute, c'est fini entre nous.

Jacques n'aima pas ce chantage. Il était aussi brutal qu'injuste. Enervé, il quitta l'appartement sans un regard en arrière.

 _I can give you the force of my ancestral pride_  
 _The will to go on when i'm hurt deep inside_  
 _Whatever the feeling, whatever the way_  
 _It helps me go on from day to day_

Jacques entra dans le centre d'appel où il travaillait. Il s'enferma dans l'une des salles et pris un premier client, avant d'enchainer sur d'autres. Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Il en voulait encore à Antoine de s'être comporté ainsi. Jacques ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il applaudisse pour son travail, mais de là à le rejeter de cette manière… Comme s'il l'avait voulu ! Des études pour devenir commercial mais faute de trouver un boulot autre que des CDD, les périodes de chômage étant trop longues, il avait dû se rabattre à travailler dans un service de téléphone érotique, s'occupant d'hommes – mais également de femmes. Il détestait ce boulot mais n'avait que ça pour le moment, alors il s'en contentait.

Antoine n'avait pas à le juger sur ce critère uniquement. Ils étaient tous différents, tous uniques, chacun avait ses qualités comme ses défauts, et accepter quelqu'un, c'est accepter tous ses travers en plus de ses points positifs.

S'il pouvait, Jacques vivrait de la musique, mais il avait encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer, aussi patientait-il. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de malhonnête non ? Ce n'était que du téléphone, rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais trompé Antoine ni montré son corps à des clients, alors pourquoi une telle colère de sa part, pourquoi ?

 _Je te donne nos doutes et notre indicible espoir_  
 _Les questions que les routes ont laissées dans l'histoire_  
 _Nos filles sont brunes et l'on parle un peu fort_  
 _Et l'humour et l'amour sont nos trésors_

Mais la tristesse remplaça bien vite la colère. Jacques se sentit mal, si mal. Il pouvait comprendre Antoine : ce n'était jamais plaisant de découvrir que sa moitié satisfaisait les désirs sexuels de d'autres personnes. Et puis ils avaient prévu depuis longtemps leur réveillon, le voir gâché à cause d'un boulot comme celui-ci était plus que contrariant.

Mais en même temps, ils avaient prévu un grand voyage aux États-Unis pour bientôt et cela coutait cher. Quand Jacques effectuait des heures supplémentaires, surtout imprévues, il était bien mieux payé. Et tout cet argent supplémentaire était le bienvenu pour le voyage.

Alors il travaillait, même s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait.

 _Je te donne toutes mes différences,_  
 _Tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chance_  
 _On n'sera jamais des standards, des gens bien comme il faut_  
 _Je te donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux_

Antoine, de son côté, n'en menait pas large : il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir parlé ainsi à Jacques ! Il se doutait bien que son compagnon ne faisait pas par plaisir son boulot, et pourtant, il avait été si dur avec lui.

Quel crétin ! Jacques était quelqu'un de merveilleux, qui le rendait heureux, et lui le rejetait comme s'il n'était qu'un mois que rien ! Antoine s'en voulait terriblement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le juger, qui était-il pour le faire ? Il ne pouvait résumer Jacques à ce seul fait. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à la folie et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, tout entier, que ce soit son sourire, ses maladresses, sa gentillesse, sa timidité, sa créativité, son caractère de cochon, son regard tendre, son amour immodéré pour _My Little Pony_ …

Oui, il aimait Jacques malgré son métier et l'acceptait tel quel. Il prenait ce que Jacques lui donnait et vice-versa.

Antoine se précipita pour trouver le numéro de travail de Jacques. Il se trouvait sur le dossier professionnel de son amant, le même sur lequel il était tombé par hasard un jour, découvrant en même temps ce que lui avait caché Jacques. Heureusement, il se trouvait au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il trouva le numéro et le composa.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Qu'il lui dise qu'il ne voulait pas que leur histoire prenne fin.

Et que Jacques lui pardonne.

Une voix enregistrée se fit entendre.

 _Viens faire un tour au 08 15 23 23 11. Le lieu le plus torride où nos filles les plus chaudes réaliseront tous tes fantasmes… Mais également nos hommes désireux d'assouvir tous tes désirs !_

Après la pub, il entendit le bruit d'un appareil qu'on décroche.

\- Allô ?

Sa voix. Ne pas fléchir, foncer et se faire passer pour un client sinon toute sa résolution va disparaître.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

Jacques sentit que son cœur rata un battement. Cette voix… Ce pouvait-il que ce soit… ?

\- Non vas-y dis.

Il y avait de l'étonnement dans les mots, mais par pour connaitre la requête. Antoine se lança.

\- J'ai envie de t'appeler Jacques Radial !

Le doute n'était plus permis : c'était bien Antoine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait cette andouille ?

\- Oh putain oui vas-y ! Appelle-moi Jacques Radial !

\- Jacques Radial…

\- Jacques Radial !

\- Je t'aime Jacques Radial.

Jacques se retrouva muet. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Et Antoine continua.

\- Je t'aime toi, entièrement, toutes les facettes de ton être. Et je veux que tu me pardonnes pour ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Tu as été dur Antoine.

\- Je sais. Désolé.

\- Tu reviens sur ton jugement ?

\- Oui. Et à chaque fois que je sortirai des conneries pareil, gifle moi, ça me remettra les idées en place.

\- Ou je balance des photos dossier sur le net.

\- Hé ! Ouais bon ok.

\- Ah ah ah !

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tu perds ton fric là !

\- Je passe te prendre tout à l'heure.

\- Ok.

 _Je te donne, donne, donne, ce que je suis_

Antoine attendait effectivement Jacques devant le centre. Ensemble ils se rendirent chez les parents d'Antoine, où l'ensemble de la famille Daniel les attendait. La soirée se passa dans une parfaite ambiance de réveillon. Les deux hommes, plus amoureux que jamais, se quittaient difficilement des yeux, même quand une grand-tante offrit à Antoine _Comment avoir un vrai métier pour le nuls_.

Les parents d'Antoine offrirent à leur fils comme chaque année une chemise à carreaux, ce qui le fit légèrement grimacer et provoqua un petit rire à Jacques, qui lui reçut des cordes de guitare. Eux-même ne s'offrirent pas de cadeaux de Noël, l'argent allant dans le voyage, mais ce n'était pas grave : malgré la fatigue, ils s'offrirent mutuellement durant la nuit un présent très personnel et intime.

 _I can give you my voice, bread with rythm and soul,_  
 _Je te donne mes notes, je te donne ma voix_  
 _The songs that i love, and the stories i've told_  
 _Ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois_  
 _I can make you feel good even when i'm down_  
 _Les raisons qui me portent et ce stupide espoir_  
 _My force is a platform that you can climb on_  
 _Une épaule fragile et forte à la fois_  
 _Je te donne, je te donne tout ce que je vaux, ce que je suis, mes dons,_  
 _mes défauts, mes plus belles chances, mes différences_

Ils étaient aux Etats-Unis. Tout allait bien pour eux et profitaient de ce voyage à fond.

Ils ignoraient qu'au même moment, un fangirl découvrirait l'existence de Jacques Radial dans la vie d'Antoine et en parlerait autour d'elle, donnant naissance à un véritable phénomène sur Internet...

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Joyeux Noël à ma Lemon adorée mais également à tous les autres !**

 **Review ? :3**


	13. Ielenna, Antoine Daniel et Voldy

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve ici pour le dernier OS de la série spécial Noël ! Cette fois-ci, il a été écrit pour Ielenna. Une petite crackfic, version OS, ça m'a manqué d'en écrire ces derniers.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Ielenna, Antoine Daniel et Voldy**

Ielenna sortait du boulot complètement fatiguée mais heureuse. Malgré tout, la jeune femme gardait de l'énergie pour continuer à écrire. Elle souriait déjà à imaginer les réactions de ses différents lecteurs devant la révélation de taille présente dans le chapitre en préparation. Et Ielenna avait trouvé le moyen de caser des explosions à un endroit, quoi de mieux pour la rendre heureuse ?

\- Hum… Quand est-ce que je prévois la scène où Wolffie se croit être une petite fille, déjà ?

Alors qu'Ielenna réfléchissait intensément, elle arrivait déjà chez elle. Elle sortit les clefs et au moment où elle allait ouvrir… Une Ford Anglia bleue atterrit brutalement du ciel à ses pieds.

\- Hein ?

L'écrivaine n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit tout aussi brusquement. Il s'agissait d'Antoine Daniel.

\- Toi là, Yelenna ! l'appela-t-il.

\- Ielenna, le corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

\- Ielnea… Ielean… Enfin toi, viens vite !

\- En fait ce n'est pas que cette situation est totalement surréaliste et que je me demande ce que mes collègues ont mis dans ma tasse de café à la pause mais…

Antoine ne lui laissa pas le temps de développer plus son monologue, il lui prit la main et l'emmena de force dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt et s'envola dans les airs.

\- Okayyyyy… Sans vouloir être indiscrète, je peux savoir où on va ? demanda Ielenna.

\- A Poudlard pardi !

\- Au point où on en est… Et pourquoi en fait ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai tu n'es au courant de rien !

\- Non.

\- Par la Saint Patate, par où commencer ?

\- Le début ?

Antoine s'esclaffa.

\- Tu es drôle ! Bref, je suis le Antoine Daniel du futur ! Je viens dans mon passé – ton présent – parce que j'ai fait une petite bêtise. Bon ok j'ai merdé ! J'ai juste voulu m'amuser un peu quand j'ai découvert que Poudlard existait tu vois ? Ce n'est pas Doctor Who mais ça passe. Bref, j'ai hum ! bidouillé quelques petits trucs et j'ai – sans le vouloir hein ! – réussi à faire en sorte que Voldemort soit le directeur de Poudlard.

\- QUOI ?!

\- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès ! Mais en gros voilà le truc.

\- D'accord, c'est chronologiquement impossible mais admettons. Juste, pourquoi tu m'entraines dans cette histoire ?

\- Y a une prophétie qui dit que seule toi peut le battre.

Ielenna resta stoïque.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? s'inquiéta Antoine.

\- Bah je me dis que vu tout ce qui tu débites depuis deux minutes ça ne peut pas être pire…

\- Il pleut actuellement du côté de Poudlard.

Ielenna pleura très fort. Antoine n'osa plus rien dire. Ils arrivèrent à destination et sortirent de la voiture. Ils se trouvaient juste devant la grille.

\- Evite de mourir, hein, dit Antoine. Ce serait bête, là d'où je viens - du futur, parce que 2017 c'est le futur pour toi – tu es très heureuse en couple avec Jensen Ackles.

\- Jensen Ackles ? BLLBLLLBLLBLLL !

\- C'est toujours bizarre de voir quelqu'un bubuller en direct…

\- Jensen j'arrive ! Par la Sainte-Pelle !

\- Non mais ça, ça ne marche p…

Pupuce apparut dans les mains d'Ielenna qui avec son pouvoir détruisit la grille et s'avança en direction du château. Sans même attendre Antoine, la jeune femme fonça et dégomma tous les mangemorts qu'elle trouva sur son chemin, provoquant de magnifiques explosions, que Micheal Bay approuva. Pupuce tirait des rayons lasers alors les portes du château cédèrent. Voldemort en personne arriva dans le hall.

\- Il se passe quoi là ?

\- J'ai un chapitre à écrire, un Jensen à épouser et je n'aime pas ta tronche, crève !

\- Ouais non en fait je ne suis pas d'accord là !

Mais Ielenna pointa Pupuce sur lui et le pulvérisa. Purement et simplement. Il ne restait qu'un petit tas de cendre fumant.

\- A MOI JENSEEEEEENNNNNNN !

Et elle partit en courant, créant derrière elle des nuages de poussières.

\- Eh ben, soupira Antoine, heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dit que J.K. Rowling allait la follow et l'inviter à prendre le thé avec elle, sinon je ne sais pas quelle aurait été sa réaction...

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça a plu ! Ielenna, j'ai essayé de regrouper des trucs que tu aimais XD**

 **Joyeux Noël à Ielenna et à tous les autres !**

 **Review ? :3**


	14. La princesse des Ombres (OS ALFDM)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un OS fanfic d'une fanfic. Et quelle fanfic ! En effet il s'agit d'un OS sur _Après la fin du monde_ de  Ranne-Chan. Plus précisément, l'action se situe entre ALFDM et L'Ombre, pour vous donner une idée. Bien sûr, il y a de gros spoils et il s'agit d'une suite de la fic d'origine donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous n'allez pas comprendre grand chose.**

 **Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir obtenu la bénédiction de Ranne pour écrire cet OS, puisque sans ALFDM, jamais je n'aurais débarquée sur ce site. En fait si je connais FF, c'est grâce au dessin de Foxie Fern partagé par Antoine Daniel que j'ai voulu lire ALFDM et... voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui XD Donc merci à Ranne, Foxie et Antoine !**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un passage officiel de l'histoire inventée par notre chère Ranne, c'est juste un truc que j'ai imaginé. Quant aux noms, ils sont ceux de L'Ombre. Ne vous étonnez pas si Lennon est Lionnel.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **La princesse des Ombres**

\- Je veux un éléphant.

\- Naomi, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Je veux un éléphant !

Les yeux durs d'Eliska rencontrèrent ceux de Naomi. La fillette tint tête à sa mère, refusant de baisser le regard la première. Les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce se turent, gênées. Cependant, Eliska Marley n'avait pas été une soldate et une personne de confiance de Bob Lionnel pour rien. Non seulement elle soutint le regard de l'enfant, mais elle la gronda. Elle était en train de parler d'affaires importantes pour l'avenir de New Hope avec des membres de la direction de la ville et ne pouvait interrompre plus longtemps la réunion avec eux pour un simple caprice.

\- Naomi, va dans ta chambre immédiatement ou tu recevras la plus belle punition de ta vie !

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, t'es même pas ma mère !

La petite fille sortit en courant, pleurant et criant. Les personnes prirent un air gêné.

\- Elle est si jeune…

\- On peut l'excuser…

\- La princesse…

\- Nous sommes ici pour discuter de sujets cruciaux, les interrompit Eliska, pas de l'éducation de ma fille, qui ne vous concerne guère. Reprenons, je vous prie.

Mais malgré elle, la femme soldat ressentit de la tristesse pour Naomi. Elle traversait une mauvaise période et se sentait impuissante face à sa détresse. Mais elle lui parlerait dès la réunion terminée, elle se le promettait. Car son cœur de mère ne pouvait supporter les larmes de sa petite chérie.

* * *

John se promenait dans les couloirs quand il vit une tornade à la belle chevelure brune et bouclée foncer dans sa direction. Tornade qu'il prit dans ses bras quand elle passa près de lui.

\- Non, lâche moi !

\- Naomi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je veux mon éléphant !

Sous le regard interloqué de son père adoptif, Naomi raconta qu'elle était tombée sur un livre illustré et devant une photo d'un éléphant, elle désirait en avoir un, mais sa mère le lui avait refusé.

\- C'est compliqué ma puce, on ne peut pas trouver des animaux aussi facilement.

\- Mon vrai père aurait trouvé un éléphant, lui !

La mention de son défunt ami déstabilisa John, qui resta interloqué. La petite tornade en profita pour s'échapper de ses bras et disparaitre de sa vue.

John se doutait bien que sa fille n'avait pas volontairement voulu autant le blesser, mais le mal était fait. Celui qui fut autrefois Fanta se sentait toujours responsable de la mort de Bob. Il l'avait tué, et cela resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours un poids sur ces épaules dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser. Car il regrettait amèrement d'avoir donné ce coup de marteau dans la tête de son ancien collègue qui s'était avéré mortel, alors que John n'avait voulu que l'assommer. Et il s'en voulait. Tout était allé si vite, il n'avait pas réfléchi à son geste. Mais il s'en voulait.

Malgré les paroles d'Albert lors de son procès secret qui avait insisté sur le fait que sans cet acte, Antoine aurait été tué par la folie de Bob, et Antoine mort, jamais Mathieu n'aurait pu vaincre les Ombres et l'humanité aurait disparue face à l'ennemi, la mort de Bob restait le pire moment de sa vie. Un mal pour un bien plus grand, en somme. Mais le regret et la tristesse l'habitaient toujours, surtout quand il voyait Naomi. Alors il se rattrapait en l'élevant avec Eliska. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Naomi traversait une crise majeure et la petite famille en était affectée.

En faisant le choix de vivre à New Hope plutôt qu'à Brütal, Naomi avait été épargnée dans un premier temps d'être qualifiée de la princesse de la ville, d'être vue uniquement comme étant la fille du héros et chef Bob Lionnel, « l'orpheline de Brütal ». Mais la réalité les avait rattrapés. Naomi avait maintenant huit ans et même ici à New Hope, des gens la vénéraient de par ses origines. Et des gens lui avaient parlé, reconnaissant de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la Grande Bataille de Brütal, aussi la petite fille, épargnée jusqu'à là, apprenait la vérité sur son compte de manière aussi brutale qu'inattendue. Bouleversée, perdue, en plein crie d'identité et en voulant à ses parents adoptifs d'avoir fait le choix de lui avouer la vérité quand elle serait plus âgée, elle leur menait la vie dure et multipliait les colères. Et elle idéalisait ses véritables parents, inconnus de ses souvenirs mais si célèbres, de grandes personnes qui ont donné leur vie pour leur survie.

Comment John et sa femme pouvaient rivaliser face à des morts dont l'Histoire n'avait pas retenu les travers, seulement leurs actes héroïques ? Alors Naomi les jugeait, les comparait, les déconsidérait, et ni l'autorité ni la douceur n'y changeaient rien. Il était impossible de prédire quand la crise cesserait, mais l'enfant allait mal et ses parents adoptifs ne pouvaient lui en vouloir. Ils aimaient leur fille quand même.

Et puis Eliska craignait que ce que l'Ombre avait fait à Penny – la tuant – alors que Naomi n'était qu'un fœtus pouvait y être pour quelque chose. Et si la petite fille avait eu son cerveau en formation victime lui aussi de l'attaque ? Que cela entrainerait des effets secondaires, comme céder aux sentiments négatifs propres aux Ombres ? Il était impossible de le savoir, et John préférait ne pas y penser.

Il soupira et alla à la recherche de sa fille.

* * *

Naomi courait à en perdre haleine. Profitant de sa petite taille, elle se faufila un peu partout sous le regard étonné des gens qui la laissèrent faire. Sa course s'acheva devant la muraille de la ville. Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait passer par la porte principale sans être accompagnée par un adulte, Naomi alla ailleurs. A force de se promener un peu partout dans la ville – elle était incapable de tenir en place et débordait d'une énergie incroyable – elle savait qu'à un endroit dans la muraille, cachée par des débris, une ouverture existait. Cette ouverture était petite et fine et même Naomi, pourtant pas très grande et menue, s'y glissait difficilement. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait même plus utiliser ce passage secret.

La fillette se faufila et sortit à l'extérieur. En l'absence de menace extérieure depuis huit ans, la surveillance s'était relâchée ces derniers temps et durant la fraction de secondes où l'enfant fut visible entre la muraille jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la végétation, personne ne la vit.

Naomi se retrouva seule dans la forêt. Fatiguée par sa course et ses pleurs, elle finit par s'allonger par terre et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

* * *

Naomi était en plein rêve. Elle marchait et autour d'elle des Ombres se mouvaient. La fillette était habituée à ce que les Ombres peuplent ses songes. Elle les détestait. Non seulement les Ombres lui avaient volé ses parents adorés avant même qu'elle soit née, mais en plus elles l'effrayaient.

\- Allez-vous en ! hurla-t-elle. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Mais les Ombres ignoraient ces supplications et se rapprochèrent d'elle. Elles étaient si effrayantes ! Elles semblaient en plus se moquer d'elle, cherchant à l'humilier. Que lui voulaient ces créatures étranges ? Pourquoi l'embêtaient-elles alors qu'il y avait des années qu'elles avaient disparues ?

L'une d'entre elles s'avança vers l'enfant et tendis la main.

Naomi hurla avant de se réveiller, en sueur. Effrayée, elle courut dans une direction au hasard, du moment que se fut loin de cet endroit dorénavant lié au cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était considérablement éloignée de New Hope, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la forêt. Ce ne fut que lorsque le vent se leva et que le soleil descendit dans le ciel qu'elle le réalisa. La petite fille se retrouva seule dans une zone inconnue, ce qui l'effraya d'autant plus.

\- Papa, maman !

Mais elle eut beau appeler, Naomi ne reçut aucune réponse. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et réitéra ses appels, en vain. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, tandis que l'enfant s'assit sur un rocher. Elle avait crié sur ses parents adoptifs tantôt, mais maintenant plus que jamais, elle désirait les avoir à ses côtés.

Mais alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer, Naomi vit les ombres des arbres s'allonger du fait de la fin de journée. Une pensée traversa son esprit. Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur ? Elle était la fille de Bob et Penny Lionnel, ainsi que la fille adoptive de John et Eliska Marley ! Elle ne pouvait qu'être courageuse ! Elle ne pouvait avoir peur !

Les souvenirs de ses cauchemars la firent frissonner. Elle avait peur de ces Ombres-là, comme tous ceux qui les avaient connues, mais celles qui s'étendaient à ses pieds étaient inoffensives. Naomi se décida à faire honneur à ses deux familles et se leva du rocher pour marcher droit devant elle.

\- J'arrive !

En vérité, elle s'auto-persuadait. Car Naomi restait apeurée. Pire encore, la petite fille craignait que ses parents, mécontents de sa conduite, ne l'aiment plus et se décident à l'abandonner pour la punir. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, après tout, alors pourquoi continueraient-ils à s'occuper d'elle ?

\- Non, ne pas penser à ça !

Naomi continuait d'avancer, sans savoir où cela allait la mener. Mais plutôt que de rester statique, elle préférait être active.

 _Je suis la princesse, comme tout le monde m'appelle, je ne peux pas avoir peur. Je suis la princesse des Ombres !_

Cependant, la nuit arrivait de plus en plus vite, et la fillette paniquait. Que se passerait-il si personne ne la trouvait ? Allait-elle mouri…

\- Naomi, où es-tu ? Naomi !

Sa mère, il s'agissait de la voix de sa mère.

\- Maman ! Je suis là ! Maman !

Naomi courut dans la direction de sa mère et finit par tomber sur ses parents qui la recherchaient.

\- Naomi !

\- Papa !

\- Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non maman, ça va.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Je veux un câlin !

John n'hésita pas et pris sa Noami dans ses bras, qui le serra très fort dans les siens en retour. Il soupira de soulagement. Sa fille ne semblait pas avoir été blessée ni victime de quoi que ce soit. Mais la frayeur avait dû être importante, en témoignait le corps tremblotant contre le sien. Eliska, également soulagée, appela les autres personnes parties à la recherche de Naomi pour les prévenir que les recherches étaient terminées.

\- Comment vous m'avez trouvée ? demanda Naomi en regardant ses parents.

\- Tu crois qu'on ne connait pas l'existence de ton passage secret ? sourit John. Nous sommes tes parents, nous savons plus de choses sur toi que tu crois, et quand nous avons constaté que tu avais disparue, nous avons exploré cette piste. Et heureusement, ce fut la bonne.

Naomi pleura de joie. Ses parents ne paraissaient pas vouloir l'abandonner. Même sa mère, pourtant en béquilles, avait participé à sa recherche. Eliska s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.

\- On avait hâte de te retrouver, notamment pour t'offrir ça.

Et la petite fille vit dans la main de sa mère un petit objet – un porte-clés – de la forme d'un éléphant.

\- Mon éléphant…

\- Tu vois, j'en ai trouvé un, il fallait juste être un peu patiente.

\- Je ferai plus de caprice, c'est promis !

\- On t'aime Naomi, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime !

La petite famille, soulagée que cette crise se soit enfin terminée, rentra chez elle.

Personne ne vit qu'elle avait été observée par quelque chose de cachée derrière les buissons…

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Désolée Ranne si ça ne va pas du tout avec ce que tu imagines XD Au plaisir sinon de te revoir un jour (parce que Art to Play c'était génial !)**

 **Review ? :3**


	15. FantaBob

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Bon j'ai déjà posté cet OS sur Twitter mais comme tout le monde n'a pas de compte Twitter, je le poste ici aussi, voilà.**

 **Tant pis si presque tout le monde l'a déjà lu XD**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

La Réunion. Rien que de par le nom, l'île évoquait la chaleur, le soleil, les vacances et le plaisir. Bob Lennon était encore dans l'avion mais trépignait d'impatience d'arriver à bon port. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison de sa joie à atterrir là-bas : il y en avait une autre, la plus importante et la plus motivante, celle pour quoi Bob n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à sauter dans cet avion. Cette seconde raison prenait la forme d'un grand homme chauve plutôt calme et rieur.  
Fanta.  
Ça y est, l'avion descendait en direction de l'aéroport. Enfin ! Et Bob n'était pas aussi claqué qu'il ne l'avait craint : ayant été au préalable déjà fatigué avant de décoller, il avait dormi pendant des heures le temps du voyage, récupérant tout ce sommeil perdu. Ce fut donc un Bob monté sur ressorts qui sortit de l'avion et fonça récupérer sa valise. Il n'en avait pris qu'une, mais parmi les bagages qui défilaient, impossible de trouver le sien. L'avion ne l'avaient quand même pas perdu, non ?  
Le vidéaste se liquéfia sur place. Non, tout mais pas ça ! Il y avait toutes ses affaires dedans ! Sans compter le cadeau pour Fanta ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il allait brûler cet aéroport de mer…  
\- Coucou mon p'tit Bob !  
Le susnommé se retourna pour voir un Fanta qui le regardait en souriant. Et qui tenait sa valise dans une main.  
\- Mon Fanfan !  
Bob se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son ami, au point de le faire tomber en arrière. Heureusement la chute fut amortie par la valise.  
\- Ça, c'est de l'accueil !  
\- Je viens de me taper 11 heures d'avion, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !  
\- Je pense qu'il y a une autre raison…  
\- Qu'est-ce tu viens de dire ?  
\- Non, rien.  
Les deux hommes, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, se levèrent.  
\- Comment tu as pu trouver ma valise aussi facilement ?  
\- Il y a marqué dessus « PAS TOUCHE VOLEUR SINON TU CONNAITRAS LA FUREUR DU PYRO-BARBARE », ça aide.  
\- Oh !  
\- Et il y a ta vraie identité sur les étiquètes.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu la connais !  
\- Et je t'ai reconnu aussi grâce à ta veste rouge. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas chaud ?  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis…  
Et Bob enleva sa veste, mais aussi son t-shirt car il avait transpiré dedans. Torse-nu, il ouvrit sa valise et se mit du déodorant avant de mettre son t-shirt rouge du Hard Corner. Le tout sous le regard d'un Fanta qui avait rougit et qui malgré sa tenue légère (short, t-shirt et tongs), il avait anormalement chaud.  
Des personnels de l'aéroport firent une remontrance à Bob comme quoi ce n'était pas parce qu'il se trouvait à La Réunion qu'il pouvait se balader à poil comme ça. Bob leur sourit puis suivit son collègue chez lui, collègue qui déglutissait encore face au spectacle auquel il venait d'assister.  
Bob le mettait dans un tel état !  
Ce fut en partie pour cette raison qu'il garda le silence pendant qu'il conduisait, pour ne pas trahir ses émotions. A ses côtés Bob faisait la discussion pour deux, ayant remarqué le mutisme de son ami. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'aéroport ?  
Secrètement, il espérait que ce fut pour cela. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait pour le Réunionnais plus qu'une affection amicale. Oh oui, il ressentait bien plus que ça pour lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait accepté aussi facilement l'invitation de Fanta à passer quelques jours chez lui. Comment dire non à celui qu'on aimait ? Mais Bob était persuadé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques aussi, malgré son caractère habituel qui le pousserait à parler franchement limite en criant, il décida de ne rien avouer. Car si Fanta accusait mal le coup, leur amitié comme leur collaboration pourraient être en péril. Et ça, c'était tout bonnement hors de question pour lui. Alors il se taisait.  
Il ignorait que Fanta avait d'autres projets en tête.

* * *

C'était le soir. La journée avait défilé à une vitesse hallucinante. Bob s'était installé dans la chambre d'amis et après, Fanta avait décidé de l'occuper. Ensemble, ils avaient visité les environs – Bob avait adoré découvrir l'île avec les commentaires et anecdotes de son ami – puis ils avaient fait un live Minecraft pour le plus grand plaisir des fans, où chacun des deux joueurs profitaient de la présence de l'autre pour le chatouiller ou le pincer pour le déconcentrer. Bref, une journée riche en émotions, où les deux amis étaient vraiment très heureux d'être ensembles.  
Et pour fêter le premier soir du Lennon chez lui, Fanta avait concocté des cocktails qu'ils dégustaient.  
\- C'est vraiment génial chez toi ! s'exclama Bob.  
\- Je sais, fanfaronna son interlocuteur.  
\- Je m'y sens tellement bien ! J'ai l'impression que c'est chez moi ici !  
\- Content que ça te plaise.  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici pour toujours…, murmura presque pour lui-même l'homme en rouge.  
\- Tu pourrais, répondit Fanta.  
Son acolyte tourna la tête vers lui. Avait-il mal entendu ? Non, le regard on ne peut plus sérieux de Fanta prouvait que sa proposition était sérieuse.  
\- Je…  
Il ne trouvait plus ses mots.  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mon petit Bob.  
Les rôles étaient inversés. Bob d'habitude si sûr de lui, si vaillant et qui n'avait peur de rien, voilà qu'il rougissait comme une tulipe et bégayait comme une collégienne vivant son premier amour – comme il les comprenait tout à coup ! – tandis que Fanta, plus posé et peureux dans certaines vidéos, voilà qu'il prenait de l'assurance comme jamais auparavant.  
\- Bob, si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a une bonne raison, outre que profiter du paysage.  
Le cœur battait vite qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser sous le choc. A moins que ce ne furent les deux cœurs qui ressentaient une telle émotion.  
\- Je… T'avoir rencontré fut la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Tu es un super ami, un collège extra, quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter sans problème car j'ai une confiance totale en toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais depuis quelques temps Bob, je ressens plus que ça pour toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici, car te le dire par téléphone ou Skype, c'est moyen. Bob, je t'…  
Il fut coupé dans sa déclaration par un homme plein de fougue et au visage aussi heureux que rouge qui se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément, les faisant tomber par terre pour la deuxième fois de la journée, cette fois-ci sur le tapis. Mais le ballet buccal n'en fut pas interrompu pour autant.  
Les deux hommes ne réfléchissaient plus. Ils avaient désiré tous les deux ce moment depuis longtemps, l'avaient souhaité et maintenant qu'il avait lieu, ils profitaient pleinement de ce qu'il leur arrivait.  
Leurs langues jouaient entre elles, s'attrapant, se caressant. Ils se mordillaient les lèvres en même temps. Bob était tellement heureux. S'il avait su pour la réciprocité de ses sentiments, il serait lancé plus tôt dans un avion pour La Réunion. Voulant découvrir toujours plus cette peau qui s'offrait à lui, il embrassa la moindre parcelle à sa disposition, descendant jusqu'au cou, léchant puis mordillant celui-ci, faisant à son partenaire un magnifique suçon. Il voulait y déposer sa marque, y déposer une preuve de son affection, montrer que Fanta était à lui et à personne d'autre.  
Fanta sous toutes ces petites attentions gémissait de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, la tête en arrière et les mains qui s'agrippaient à la chevelure de son nouvel amant. Quand ce dernier s'attaqua à sa pomme d'Adam, le plus âgé décida d'agir également. Il réussit tant bien que mal à enlever le t-shirt de Bob – il eut du mal car Bob tenait tellement à le marquer un peu partout dans le cou qu'il grognât qu'on l'oblige à lâcher la peau de son Fanfan. Bob se retrouva donc torse-nu et Fanta en profita pour basculer sur le côté, les faisant inverser leur position. Ce simple mouvement amena leurs érections respectives à se toucher, les faisant leur s'échapper un petit cri chacun.  
Le plus grand fut ravi de découvrir qu'il faisait autant d'effet à l'homme en rouge et embrassa à nouveau son partenaire avec ferveur tout en caressant du bout des doigts son torse. Bob en frissonna de plaisir : le contact était si léger mais lui procurait de tels frissons… Il se cambra, tandis que ses tétons se dressèrent sous le désir. Fanta toucha un téton avec douceur, le pouce appuyant et traçant de petits cercles le long de l'excroissance de chaire. Bob se cambra plus si cela était possible.  
\- Fanta… Cesse de j-jouer… Plus ! Je veux plus !  
Le susnommé sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'autre téton et de le lécher au même rythme qu'il continuait ces cercles à côté. Il voulait faire patienter Bob, jouer avec lui. Mais il était victime de ses propres jeux puisqu'il se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son short et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là…  
Son partenaire, bien qu'heureux de toutes ces petites attentions, reprit les commandes. En soufflant de frustration, il repoussa un peu Fanta et lui retira son haut avant d'ouvrir à tous les deux leur braguette, les soulageant.  
\- J'ai dit plus Fanta, plus !  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, sombres et lubriques.  
\- Alors ça va être plus.  
Et Fanta se jeta sur Bob, l'embrassant comme jamais, tandis que sa main plongea sous le caleçon du plus jeune, le faisant sursauter et gémir de plaisir au rythme de la masturbation.  
A une vitesse ahurissante les habits disparurent dans les différents recoins de la salle, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus. Leurs verges dressées, libérées de tout obstacle, se touchèrent à plusieurs reprises.  
Bob comme Fanta avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient assis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser fougueusement, à se caresser. Ils avaient terriblement chaud et leurs corps transpiraient déjà. Mais ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, oh non.  
Le plus âgé passa une main dans le dos de son partenaire et après un échange de regard et un hochement de tête affirmatif, il inséra un premier doigt en Bob. Celui-ci se crispa aussitôt et ce fut le corps tendu qu'il se colla contre Fanta, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair du dos et sa tête posée contre l'épaule. Fanta attendit quelques secondes que son ami se détende avant de bouger son doigt, habituant lentement mais sûrement Bob à son contact. Il finit par ajouter un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Le pyro-barbare ressentit une douleur à chaque nouvelle intrusion mais à chaque fois, son aimé faisait attention à ne pas aller trop vite. Et puis pour le détendre, Fanta utilisait son autre main : il l'avait posé sur le pénis chaud et dur et avaient entamé des va-et-vient dessus comme tout à l'heure, en faisait en sorte de prendre un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Le Réunionnais sut que sa technique fonctionna quand il entendit contre son épaule des gémissements de plus en plus forts, rauques et débauchés. Il ne put retenir un élan de fierté : c'était lui qui mettait Bob dans tous ses états, c'était lui le faisait trembler, c'était lui qui allait lui faire l'amour. Voir son amant ainsi transi était ce qui lui était arrivé de plus beau.  
Il retira ses doigts et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu en veux toujours plus mon petit Bob ?  
Le « petit Bob » se leva, prit dans ses affaires un préservatif et le lança à Fanta avant de s'assoir comme il était avant de se lever, pendant que Fanta enfilait le préservatif.  
\- Fanta si tu me laisses comme ça je… me finis tout seul et te ferai…  
Jamais Fanta ne sut jamais quelle aurait été la suite de la menace car il attrapa la nuque de son cher et tendre avant de l'embrasser et de le faire basculer doucement par terre. Et il le pénétra. Il n'y alla pas trop vite, laissant le temps à Bob de s'habituer. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur mais ne voulut pas s'y attarder. Il fit plutôt signe à son amant qu'il pouvait continuer, alors Fanta s'exécuta. Ce fut pour lui difficile de se contenir, tant il se sentait grisé par les sensations qui lui parvenaient. Il sentait la chair de Bob autour de son sexe et c'était merveilleux, extraordinaire, indescriptible.  
Bob de son côté voyait la douleur diminuer. Et quand son « Fanfan » commença à bouger, il sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir petit à petit. Fanta faisait attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, mais c'était lent, trop lent. Il donna un petit coup de bassin, les faisant tous les deux gémir.  
\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, vas-y.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui !  
Alors Fanta cessa de se retenir. Il alla de plus en vite, pilonna de plus en plus loin, sans toutefois être brutal – il devenait fou devant un tel plaisir mais n'oubliait pas Bob pour autant ni son confort. Bob qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses ongles griffant le dos de Fanta. Il se sentait comme ivre de bonheur maintenant que la douleur avait disparu. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il manquait de souffle, surtout quand il embrassait Fanta. Il se sentait s'embraser de l'intérieur. Surtout, il sentait Fanta en lui et c'était à ses yeux le Nirvana.  
\- Putain Fanta !  
Mais le meilleur restait à venir. Il cria lorsque sa prostate fut touchée, et il cria derechef à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait toucher. C'était l'extase. Il sentait qu'il franchissait tous les ciels et nageait dans le plaisir et la luxure. Fanta, au-dessus de lui, se trouvait dans un état similaire.  
\- Fanta… Je vais…  
\- Je… aussi !  
Ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Déjà excités avant l'acte, faire l'amour n'avait pas aidé. Fanta donna un dernier coup de rein et ils crièrent en même temps, tandis qu'ils jouirent.  
Le temps s'était comme suspendu. Ils cessèrent de bouger durant quelques secondes, profitant de ce plaisir intense qui les traversait toujours, qui leur faisait perdre l'esprit et qui les rendait juste heureux comme jamais auparavant.  
La semence de Bob s'était rependu sur son ventre, ainsi qu'une partie sur celui de son compagnon. Ils étaient poisseux, collants, mais ils s'en fichaient. Fanta finit par se retirer et après avoir balancé le préservatif usagé dans une poubelle pas loin, il s'allongea auprès d'un Bob qui voyait sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal.  
Heureux, ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire niais.  
Mais l'inquiétude fit surface dans l'esprit de Bob.  
Et si ce bonheur n'était que passager ? Si ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Fanta était voué à n'être que provisoire ? Ils n'étaient pas habitués à se côtoyer ainsi au quotidien, mais plutôt à vivre à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, dans des situations différentes, entre la métropole et La Réunion. Pourraient-ils seulement vivre ensemble ? Bob était du genre à se foutre royalement de l'avis des autres, mais le regard de ses proches pourrait le faire regretter. Et puis Fanta ne l'avait jamais connu autrement qu'en tant qu'ami, le fou avec qui il faisait des vidéos. Peut-être se lasserait il rapidement de lui ? Peut-être que…  
\- Bob, plutôt que de te morfondre, profite, juste profite.  
Fanta lui entoura la taille de ses bras.  
\- Je t'aime et je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher.  
\- Je t'aime aussi mais…  
\- Mais rien du tout. Tu n'es pas bien là ?  
\- Si.  
\- Bah alors ?  
Le pragmatisme de Fanta fit sourire Bob.  
\- T'as raison.  
\- J'ai toujours raison.  
\- Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !  
Et c'est un Bob en tenue d'Adam qui fonça dans sa chambre – peut-être plus sa chambre s'il allait dormir avec son compagnon – et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint vers Fanta.  
\- T'as de belles fesses.  
\- T'as pas vu les tiennes ! Bref, voilà, j'hésitais à te l'offrir mais je crois que c'est le bon moment.  
Fanta pris le paquet et le déballa. Il rit en voyant ce que c'était : il s'agissait de deux coussins. L'un représentait Bob qui demandait : « Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi doué ? » et l'autre coussin, Fanta, répondait « J'en ai aucune idée, j'me contente de viser dans l'trou. ».

* * *

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça a plu !**

 **Review ? :3**


	16. Caméos amoureux - Bruçoine

**\- Hey Lemon ?**

 **\- Oui Mandra ?**

 **\- J'ai envie de t'écrire un OS ! Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Un Bruçoine !**

 **Et c'est ainsi que votre mandragore préférée de tout l'univers se retrouva à écrire un Bruçoine.**

 **A force je vais écrire sur tous les couples possibles XD**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Caméos amoureux – Bruçoine**

Le fromage était là, bien visible depuis où elle se trouvait. Un bon gros morceau d'emmental, tout frais et tout beau, posé sur une assiette. Elle n'hésita pas et se lança. Grimpant sur la chaise, elle se rua d'un bond sur la table. L'assiette se trouvait à moins d'un mètre. Elle s'élança dans un dernier élan et au moment où elle allait croquer dans ce délicieux fromage… Elle se prit un verre dans la figure, qui explosa sous le choc.

Elle fut assommée et tomba en arrière. Elle se serait écrasée par terre si une main ne s'était pas emparée de sa queue.

\- Ah ah ! s'exclama bruyamment le propriétaire de la main en la brandissant dans tous les sens via sa queue. Je l'ai attrapée.

\- Tu l'as tuée, dit une autre voix.

\- Mais non ! Elle va bien !

\- Quel respect pour la vie d'autrui, Antoine.

\- Ça va, ce n'est qu'une souris, Bruce.

En effet, Antoine tenait par la queue une pauvre souris qui avait voulu grignoter un peu de fromage, laissé exprès par Antoine qui voulais attraper la souris. Cependant, Bruce n'était pas pour la méthode utilisée pour vaincre la bestiole, soit lancer sur le rongeur un verre en verre pour l'assommer et s'emparer de lui.

\- Tu voyais une meilleure solution peut-être ?

\- Appeler le dératiseur, ou mettre du somnifère dans le fromage.

\- Et que la souris mange le fromage et pas moi ? C'est hors de question ! C'est MON fromage !

Antoine ressemblait tellement à un enfant quand il déclama cette réplique que Bruce en rit franchement. Son interlocuteur en fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sors tellement de conneries ! Dire que tu ne fais pas toujours exprès !

Antoine essaya de comprendre pourquoi le plus âgé se mettait dans un tel état, haussa les épaules et jeta la souris toujours inconsciente par-dessus la fenêtre ouverte avant de se mettre juste devant Bruce.

\- Je sors peut-être beaucoup de conneries, mais ça, ça n'en est pas une.

Et il embrassa Bruce.

\- Je confirme, murmura ce dernier contre ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de celles qui se trouvaient devant lui et d'entourer de ses bras le cou du plus jeune.

Les deux hommes étaient amants depuis quelques temps maintenant et filaient le parfait amour. Rien n'arrivait à briser ce charmant petit couple, sauf peut-être la sonnerie du portable d'Antoine qui sonnait en ce moment-même.

\- On ne peut même plus être tranquille, marmonna Antoine.

\- On va tourner pour ton épisode en même temps, lui rappela l'autre, au cas où le chevelu aurait perdu la mémoire.

\- Allô ?... Oui je suis en retard mais j'arrive !... C'est ça… Bises sur tes fesses Nyo !

Antoine raccrocha et s'adressa à Bruce.

\- Bon on y va ? Ah et te n'inquiète pas, je préfère tes fesses !

* * *

Le tournage s'était terminé et tout le monde était épuisé, mais Antoine était fier du résultat. L'intro de son épisode 35 allait déchirer ! Il ne restait plus qu'à monter l'épisode et le tour était joué ! Et il était très fier du caméo de Bruce, dans le rôle de Bernard Broutain qui veut être ami avec les Chameaux de Pluton. Ah ce Bruce ! Il se trouvait seul avec lui et s'était enfilé quelques bières pour fêter l'évènement.

\- T'es beau avec des lunettes, réalisa soudain Antoine.

\- Je suis toujours beau moi !

\- Vantard !

\- Il faut dire la vérité.

\- Faut dire aussi que tu es très beau dans un lit Hello Kitty aussi !

Antoine faisait référence à l'épisode 88 de Salut Les Geeks qui venait de sortir, où Bruce faisait un caméo.

\- Tu deviens le roi des caméos.

\- Bof, je n'en ai pas beaucoup fait. Mais ce serait marrant d'en faire d'autres.

\- Tu seras bientôt connu uniquement pour ça : Bruce Benamran, le mec qui ne fait que des caméos mais pas de vidéos ! Peut-être que les gens comprendront enfin ce que tu dis quand tu parles, parce que ta vulgarisation, j'y comprends rien, hi hi hi !

Bruce se figea. Antoine, pas encore bourré mais gai par l'alcool, ne faisait que plaisanter, sans se rendre compte de l'état de son compagnon. Il continua sur sa lancée.

\- D'ailleurs, ça pourrait faire un jeu entre nous : faire l'amour uniquement lorsque tu fais un caméo. Si tu en fais plein, on videra vite les boîtes de préservatifs ! Ah ah ah !

Antoine s'approcha et embrassa Bruce passionnément. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui pardonnait pas toujours aussi facilement sa réplique de tout à l'heure et le repoussa fermement, quoiqu'il ne chercha pas à lui faire du mal.

\- Que…, voulut demander le plus jeune, avant d'être coupé par Bruce.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu viens de me dire. Et tu vas le payer, mon cher.

\- Oh ? Bruce, je suis bourré, et désolé, oublions ça, d'accord ?

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas envie de pardonner aussi facilement. Tu veux voir ta théorie vérifiée ? Très bien, je vais l'appliquer.

\- T'es sérieux Bruce ?

\- Aussi sérieux que toi il y a trois minutes.

En temps normal, Antoine aurait cherché à calmer la situation et tout se serait très vite terminé dans la bonne humeur, mais mécontent d'avoir été repoussé par son amant, il mit les pieds dans le plat – il se prêta au jeu.

\- Très bien, appliquons cette théorie.

Ils se toisèrent un moment avant que Bruce ne parle à nouveau.

\- Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Il s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Ce fut pour cela qu'Antoine ne vit pas une larme couler le long de sa joue.

* * *

\- MAIS T'ES TROP CON ! hurla Nyo à Antoine.

\- Je crois qu'il a résumé ma pensée, compléta Mathieu.

\- Les gars, vous n'êtes pas très sympa, se plaignit Antoine.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a consolé toute la journée d'hier Bruce qui pleurait comme une madeleine, lui rétorqua Mathieu. Il a mouillé mon canapé et usé ma boîte de mouchoirs. Wifi aussi a servi de mouchoir d'ailleurs.

\- Hé ! C'est lui qui a voulu qu'on fasse ça !

\- Il était piqué au vif et blessé, il a une fierté tu sais.

\- Il allait mieux une fois que Mathieu l'a mis sur son pieu, indiqua Nyo.

A ces mots, Antoine sursauta violemment avant de se jeter sur le plus âgé des trois.

\- QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Que faisait MON Bruce sur TON lit ?

Ses interlocuteurs pouffèrent.

\- T'es si mignon quand tu es jaloux, rit Mathieu.

\- Ça ne répond à ma question !

\- C'était pour rire, gros benêt ! sourit Nyo. Je voulais juste te tester : non seulement tu es toujours amoureux, mais en plus tu fais ta jalouse. Dommage que je n'ai pas filmé la scène, ça valait son pesant d'or.

\- Gna gna gna !

Alex Tromso arriva dans l'appartement à ce moment-là.

\- Oh non, il ne va pas pleurer lui non plus ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant Antoine.

\- S'il avait osé le faire je l'aurais empêché d'entrer, répondit Mathieu.

\- Ouf ! Mais du coup, cette histoire de caméo, il va vraiment le faire ?

\- Ça, dit Antoine, je ne le sais vraiment pas !

* * *

23 décembre 2014. _A quoi sert un pénis_ de DirtyBiology sort sur la toile. Antoine a les yeux rivés sur l'épisode. Non pour son contenu explicité dans le titre, mais pour une seconde précise du contenu.

Bruce.

Son Bruce qui soupire « Aristote ». Il le faisait craquer. Littéralement.

Depuis cette histoire de caméos, leur couple avait évolué. Ils se fréquentaient toujours, s'aimaient, et faisaient même des gestes quotidiens comme s'embrasser ou se toucher. Seule la barrière de faire l'amour n'était pas franchie. Oh, Antoine avait essayé de faire craquer son amoureux par tous les moyens – alcool, ruse, attouchements significatifs, pleurs exagérés, costumes érotiques – mais rien n'aboutissait. Bruce réussissait toujours à rester stoïque. Enfin si, il réagissait à toutes ces petites attentions mais il arrivait alors à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou une autre pièce et il était impossible à Antoine de le pousser à coucher avec lui.

Mais en visionnant cet épisode, Antoine sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Bruce avait fait un caméo et cela ne signifiait qu'un chose. Il prit son téléphone et l'appela.

\- Allô ?

\- A quoi sert un pénis ? demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Ah ah ah j'arrive !

\- T'amènes le lubrifiant ? ( _C'est de ta faute Lemon, de ta faute cette question ! XD_ )

* * *

Antoine se réveilla, heureux et satisfait. Il venait de passer la meilleure nuit depuis des semaines. Une nuit folle, de passion, qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Bruce et lui avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes, comme le prouvait le lit qui s'était cassé pendant l'amour. Antoine sourit à ce souvenir : ils avaient fait de drôles de têtes mais avaient continués quand même, trop avides d'assouvir leurs sens.

En entendant son Bruce se réveiller à son tour, Antoine l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Coucou mon Bruçou.

\- Coucou mon Toinou.

Ils se donnaient des surnoms de me*** mais ils aimaient ça, alors ils continuaient.

\- Dis donc, tu n'y as pas été de main mort cette nuit.

\- Toi non plus, je t'ai rarement connu aussi en forme !

\- Quatre rounds, c'est rare qu'on arrive en le faire autant en aussi peu de temps.

\- En même temps ça faisait trop longtemps !

\- Je sais…

\- Bruce, arrêtons avec cette histoire ! Je t'aime, je sais que c'est réciproque, recommençons comme avant !

\- Tu connais mes conditions.

Antoine les connaissait oui, mais n'arrivait pas à les appliquer. Selon Bruce, il suffisait qu'il s'excuse et reconnaissait son tort, mais Antoine rétorquait qu'il blaguait et qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Et ce matin encore, Antoine refusait par fierté. La même fierté qui faisait tenir Bruce. Alors il ne dit rien. Et leur petit manège continua comme avant.

* * *

\- Mais vous êtes tellement stupides, commenta Alexis, alias Links.

Mathieu et Kriss en rirent. Antoine moins.

\- Faut que j'arrête de venir ici, on se moque toujours de moi.

\- Pauvre bout de chou !

\- Mouahahahah !

\- Entre nous ça m'arrangerait, il y a toujours du monde chez moi. Déjà tout à l'heure y a Alexis Lloyd qui est passé. Ce n'est pas un hôtel chez moi.

\- Ah au fait, David et Jérémy m'ont pas d'endroit où dormir cette nuit, ils peuvent dormir avec moi ici.

\- …Je vous hais !

\- Dîtes, vous savez si Bruce compte faire d'autres caméos ?

\- Aucune idée.

* * *

Super Crayon, le 18 janvier 2015, Minute papillon n°72 le 18 février 2015, Unknown movies 14 le 3 mars 2015… Les caméos de Bruce s'enchainaient. Et les parties de jambes en l'air entre lui et Antoine de la même manière.

Antoine qui devenait fou à être autant frustré sexuellement. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours sa main droite, sinon il perdrait la raison.

Et Bruce, ce fourbe, qui jouait des caméos au point d'en intégrer pleins dans son épisode du 1er avril 2015. Mais Antoine pouvait se venger en le frappant en vidéo, le rêve. Car dans le scénario de prévu, Bruce osait se moquer de lui via ses punclines. S'il ne l'aimait pas, il le haïrait de toute son âme. Vilain Bruce, il en profitait. Et cet être sournois l'amadouait en lui promettant que cela comptait comme un caméo donc du sexe de gagné.

Antoine le trouvait génialement cruel.

* * *

Caméos dans Frenchball loup-garou le 2 avril 2015 et FrenchQuiz le 23 avril 2015.

Alors qu'ils baisaient contre la paroi de la douche, Antoine se demandait si tous ces caméos n'exprimaient pas une faiblesse. Bruce était dans le même état que lui, privé de coucher aussi souvent qu'il le désirait. Et s'il multipliait ses apparitions pour pouvoir faire l'amour avec Antoine justement ?

Mais ce dernier ne put réfléchir plus, Bruce le faisait monter au septième ciel.

* * *

Joueur du Grenier le 20 mai 2015. Les caméos de Bruce, c'était devenu un tel running gag ! Tout le monde en riait, sans connaitre la vraie raison. Antoine sentait les regards de Mathieu, François et Bob peser sur lui. Ils étaient chez Mathieu oui.

\- Arrêtez de me juger !

\- Ça fait depuis novembre cette histoire quand même.

\- Oui bon !

\- Tu vas enfin t'excuser ?

\- KLgfimgizpfzpufg !

\- Antoine, dit sérieusement Mathieu, si tu te réconcilies avec Bruce, je veux bien te prêter mon costume de Nazi, moustache incluse.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux.

* * *

Bruce travaillait sur sa prochaine vidéo quand Antoine débarqua en courant chez eux, hors d'haleine.

\- Bru…

Il tomba par terre, n'ayant toujours pas repris son souffle. Inquiet, Bruce se précipita vers lui.

\- Antoine !

\- Ça va, j'ai juste oublié de respirer !

\- Oui, ce n'est pas trop grave maintenant que tu le dis.

En soupirant et souriant en même temps, Bruce aida Antoine à se lever. Ce dernier prit son air sérieux.

\- Bruce, faut qu'on parle.

\- Oui ?

\- Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit sur tes vidéos.

Le temps fut comme suspendu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bruce, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Bruce hurle de joie et se précipite vers son Toinou qui était tout aussi fou de joie et l'embrasse passionnément.

Ce fut la fête entre eux ce soir-là. Ils retrouvèrent leur relation d'autant avec plus de plaisir et de joie. Ils étaient heureux.

Plus rien ne vint troubler leur couple. Si Bruce continua ses caméos, c'était plus pour le fun qu'autre chose. Mathieu hurla à plusieurs reprises face aux tâches blanches sur son costume. La souris en revanche put manger autant de fromage qu'elle désirait, Antoine s'étant attaché à l'animal pendant ces moins où Bruce disparaissait derrière les caméras des autres. Souris qu'il appela Jostophe un soir où il fut particulièrement crevé. Nom qui fit rire son ami Guillaume.

Et qui donnera naissance à un fameux personnage quelques mois plus tard.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère Lemon que tu n'as pas été déçue.**

 **Reivew ? :3**


	17. Iron Day

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Alors ce que vous allez lire... Je suis en pleine période d'examens blancs et le concours est dans deux mois, ceci explique cela. Oui bon je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, je suis capable d'écrire ça n'importe quand XD**

 **Je voulais faire plaisir à Aël (Aël Dragon) et voilà le résultat x)**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, personne ne m'appartient. Mister JDay, Monsieur Connard, Victor Bonnefoy alias InThePanda et Laurina Sassano s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, c'est déjà pas mal ^^ Je ne cherche aucunement à leur nuir vu qu'en plus je suis fan de ce qu'ils font. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Iron Day**

Mister JDay était tranquillement en train de dormir quand son portable sonna. Sortit des bras de Morphée mais pas totalement, il prit l'objet entre les mains et décrocha sans même voir qui c'était. Mais il détesta d'emblée la personne qui avait osé le réveiller.

\- Spèce de connard...

\- Hey ! protesta vigoureusement la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Comment tu as fait pour savoir que c'était moi ? J'ai fait exprès d'appeler via un numéro masqué.

\- Je... Euh... Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Captain Connard !

\- Alors pourquoi je t'appelle à cinq heures du mat' ?

\- Tu mates la Nuit Originale ?

\- Pas le temps, Victor cherche à conquérir le monde !

\- Encore ? Bon, j'arrive. A croire qu'il faut qu'on le tue pour qu'il comprenne qu'on a aucune chance.

Bougon, JDay se leva et enfila sa célèbre armure couleur kiwi, devenant ainsi le super héros Iron Day et fonça vers... Comme Captain Connard ne lui avait pas dit où, il alla au hasard. Heureusement que son armure le faisait voler, c'était plus rapide. Finalement, au bout d'une longue minute digne d'un blockbuster American, il trouva sa cible. Tout en haut de la plus haute tour de la ville en train de ricaner machiavéliquement, se trouvait Victor dans son costume vert et jaune. Au même moment, un orage monstrueux débuta et énormément d'éclairs zébrèrent le ciel.

\- Tellement cliché, soupira JDay. Mais c'est beau.

\- Ah ah ah ! ricana Victor. Je suis méchant, je ricane ! Ce mot est trop utilisé !

\- Et moi le héros, je vais donc gagner.

Victor eut un sourire encore plus machiavélique. Si, c'était possible, la preuve, il le faisait. Et parce qu'il était badass, à chaque fois qu'il parlait, des éclairs retentissaient.

\- Je suis un dieu et toi un vulgaire humain. Que peux-tu faire contre moi ?

\- Quoi ? hurla JDay.

\- Je suis un dieu et toi un vulgaire humain. Que peux-tu faire contre moi ?

\- Hein ?

\- MAIS T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ?

\- Ce sont les éclairs, je n'entends rien !

\- Je vois. JE SUIS UN DIEU ET TOI UN VULGAIRE HUMAIN. QUE PEUX-TU FAIRE CONTRE MOI ?

\- Ah là c'est bon !

\- Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question.

\- Certes. Alors tu es peut-être un dieu, mais je t'ai rétamé les quinze dernières fois alors tu sais...

\- Mais cette fois-ci j'ai un plan, sourit Victor. Je me suis procuré une arme terrienne surpuissante ce qui fait que je suis invincible ! J'ai bien fait de regarder vos documentaires !

Il tenait entre les mains une brosse à dents. JDay hurla de terreur. Qu'allait-il faire contre ce danger ?

\- En plus, Thor n'est pas là, continua le méchant. Comment vas-tu me battre ?

\- Thor ? demanda son interlocuteur.

\- Tu sais, cette personne qui a de longs cheveux blonds !

\- Ah oui ! Attends, je reviens !

\- Euh...

Victor se retrouva seul sur sa tour. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Bon, pour être honnête, personne de censé n'y aurait pensé. En tout cas, Victor attendit patiemment. Iron Day finit par revenir, une personne avec lui. Victor en fut surpris.

\- Bino ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda la pauvre Laurine.

\- Ce n'est pas Thor ? se renseigna JDay.

\- …J'ai perdu quinze fois contre ça ! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu ne sais pas contrôler les éclairs ? questionna le héros à la jeune femme.

\- Ben non. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Arrêter la foudre en claquant des doigts comme ça ?

A peine avait-elle achever son geste que les éclairs disparurent. Tout le monde regarda Laurine.

\- Euh…

\- Tu vois que c'est Thor !

\- Mais non ce n'est pas mon cousin ! Il n'a pas de boobs !

\- Il a peut-être changé de sexe.

\- De toute façon tu ne m'arrêteras pas, Iron Day ! Je vais vous tuer tous les deux !

Il pointa son arme contre le duo. Mais Laurine, qui n'avait pas l'attention de mourir avant de convertir la planète entière à la série _Lost_ , décida de ne pas se laisser gentiment faire et claqua à nouveau des doigts. Un éclair frappa de plein fouet Victor qui, rendu à l'état de poulet grillé, s'écroula par terre – soit fit une très longue chute. Laurine s'en alla un peu précipitamment prétextant une promotion extraordinaire sur les bouteilles de vodka et planta JDay qui finalement n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Ce dernier n'eut pas plus de chance car son armure indiqua batterie faible et dût faire le chemin du retour à pied. La prochaine fois il prendrait le train. C'était plus sûr, n'est-ce pas ?

Au passage il alla frapper Captain Connard parce qu'il en avait envie, sans savoir qu'il allait déclencher une véritable guerre civile.

Quant aux orages, ils apparurent dorénavant selon le bon vouloir d'une certaine personne. Qui découvrit que son don marchait aussi quand elle éternuait. La légende raconte que ses proches redoutent ses rhumes…

* * *

 **Promis juré je vais très bien mentalement ! XD**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Review ? :3**


	18. Vacances pas banales (ERB)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **L'OS qui va suivre est totalement barré, je précise tout de suite. Pourquoi un tel OS ? De un, parce que Kalincka, après avoir co-gagné le défi de l'OS 100 abonnés, m'avait demandé quelque chose sur NicePeter et EpicLloyd (ERB), puis parce que sa réaction à leur retour (ainsi que celui de Phi) est très drôle. Fallait du coup que je le fasse.**

 **Je ne suis pas désolée.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Le soleil, la chaleur, le fin sable doré, le bleu azur de l'océan, les cocotiers... Lloyd, plus connu sous le pseudo de EpicLloyd, profitaient de ses vacances à Tahiti à fond, allongé sur un transat sur la plage privée du palace où il se trouvait et sirotait tranquillement son cocktail. Quelle vie de rêve ! Il remercia les abonnés pour leur argent ㈑6 et pensa à eux en pensant aux massages qu'il allait s'offrir juste après.

Tout à coup, un nuage noir se matérialisa dans le ciel bleu et balança des éclairs tout autour de Lloyd. Ce dernier hurla de terreur. Les nuages étaient passés si près de lui...

\- LLOYD !

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir son collègue et ami Peter - connu sur le net en tant que NicePeter et qui était parti en vacances avec lui - courir vers lui, complètement affolé.

\- Pete ?

\- Les femmes qui travaillent à l'hôtel, je leur parlais gentiment - ok je les draguais - et elles riaient quand en une seconde elles se sont mises à me mordre et à vouloir me bouffer !

\- Oh ?

\- J'ai failli mourir ! Et... C'est normal tous ces éclairs ?

Pendant toute l'explication, les éclairs avaient continuer de jaillir.

\- Je crois que je suis en danger ㈌8 de mort aussi.

\- Fuyons !

\- A l'hôtel !

\- Pour que je finisse en gaspacho ? Non merci !

\- Dans un autre hôtel ㇽ6 alors !

\- Bonne idée ! On pourra y finir nos vacances de rêves !

Alors que nos deux héros (?) fuyaient de façon totalement épique, un tremblement de terre fit tremper cette dernière. Une énorme fissure se créa, les empêchant d'avancer plus loin.

Lloyd regarda son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour que Dieu nous fasse ça ?

\- Genre c'est moi !

Une armée de guêpes fonça dans leur direction. N'écoutant que leur courage, les deux hommes fuirent au loin, en direction de la mer. Cette dernière justement se mit à se déchaîner en une véritable tornade d'eau.

\- Mec ! hurla Peter. Je te propose qu'on rentre chez nous ! En sécurité !

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra partir au moins ?

Toutes les accalmies s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Puis une flèche géante apparu dans le ciel, indiquant l'aéroport.

\- Que...

\- Réfléchis pas, cours !

Lloyd écouta son ami et couru à ses côtés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'avion, il ne se passa rien.

\- Apparemment les problèmes sont terminés, remarqua Peter. Et si on restait finalement ?

\- J'allais te proposer la même cho...

Un pied se matérialisa derrière eux et les botta jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans l'avion qui décolla. Un feu d'artifice gigantesque débuta pour fêter leur départ...

* * *

\- Hé hé hé, ça leur apprendra à prendre des vacances et ne plus faire de vidéos !

\- Kali, je suis aussi hypée que toi par le retour mais tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ?

\- Nope, j'aurais pu invoquer une armée de gifs ! J'ai été très gentille.

Phi regarda son amie avec consternation, même si elle souriait. Les deux étaient des déesses et contrôlaient le monde, alors Kali ne s'en privait pas.

\- C'est si bien de contrôler l'univers ! jubila Kali.

\- J'avoue.

Un hurlement de joie se fit entendre plus loin.

\- Roh la la, commenta Phi, Mandra a encore tué quelqu'un !

\- ET IL Y A PLEIN DE GENS QUI ME DETESTENT, MOUAHAHAHAH !

\- Heureusement qu'on est que trois à contrôler ce monde ! dit Kali.

\- Ah ce propos, commença Phi, j'ai invité des gens à...

Le monde des dieux fut envahi par de nombreuses personnes, devenant de nouveaux dieux et déesses...

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	19. MIND

**Coucou les Mandragores !**

 **J'avais d'abord posté ceci sur Twitter je le mets donc ici !**

 **Ceci est un court écrit inspiré de Mind, la géniale histoire de Dunklayth ! Si vous n'avez pas lu, allez vite rattraper votre retard !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Axel, il faut qu'on parle.  
Le susnommé regarda Sophie. Son amie le fixait d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment.  
\- Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi !  
\- Je bosse là.  
\- Il n'y a personne.  
Sophie ne mentait pas. La librairie d'Axel était vide de monde, excepté les deux jeunes gens.  
\- Bon, concéda Alex, que désires-tu ?  
\- C'est à propos de Mind, je trouve ça dangereux qu'il se balade comme ça en liberté.  
\- Il est assez grand pour se déplacer en ville tout seul. Il m'aurait broyé les os si je l'avais empêché.  
\- Mouais...  
\- De toute façon, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?  
Mine entra au même moment dans la librairie.  
\- J'ai dévoré un repas succulent, annonça-t-il.  
\- Tu as... Mais tu n'as pas d'argent ! s'exclama Axel.  
\- T'inquiète pas, où je suis allé c'était gratuit ! Bon la bouffe gesticulait et pleurait quand je m'emparais d'elle mais j'ai quand même pu me régaler.  
\- La nourriture pleurait ? Mais où étais tu ?  
\- C'était écrit "Maternité".  
Sophie tomba dans les pommes tandis qu'Axel se figea. Mind sourit. Ces humains étaient si naïfs à toujours le croire ! Il allait bien se marrer...


	20. Pourquoi Antoine Daniel n'aime pas Alice

**Coucou les Mandragores !**

 **J'avais d'abord posté ceci sur Twitter je le mets donc ici !**

 **Ceci est un court écrit se basant sur l'intro de l'épisode 37 de What The Cut d'Antoine Daniel. Et j'ai trouvé une explication à pourquoi Antoine détestait tant Alice avant même qu'on la voit.**

 **Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Bon, t'es prêt ? demanda Antoine.  
\- Quelle question, évidemment que je suis prêt ! répondit avec superbe Jostophe.  
\- Et ta sœur, elle a fait sa partie du boulot ? Elle est fiable ?  
\- Alice ? Tu peux compter sur elle !  
\- Je ne la connais pas tu vois.  
\- Crois-moi, elle est inoubliable, tu ne risques pas de l'oublier de sitôt.  
Les deux amis s'échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se lancer. Ils sortirent de leur cachette (ils se trouvaient sous un carton) et massacrèrent les gardes à l'entrée du palais. Avec une facilité déconcertante mais de façon complètement badass, ils éliminèrent un à un tous leurs adversaires. A tel point que les adversaires en question finirent par fuir au loin quand ils arrivaient.  
Le duo finit par arriver devant des portes blindées. Antoine regarda sa montre.  
\- On est pile poil à l'heure, les bombes ne devraient pas tarder à exploser.  
Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe.  
\- Jostophe ?  
\- Yep ?  
\- Ta sœur, elle est bien venue hier rendre visite en se faisant passer pour sa mère biologique, a repéré qu'il détenait bien la Quenouille Sacrée et en a profité pour poser des bombes qui auraient dû exploser il y a cinq minutes, nous ouvrant le passage pour s'emparer de la Quenouille Sacrée ?  
\- Yep.

Antoine appela Alice via son téléphone.  
\- Hey la chieu... Alice ? Pourquoi tes bombes n'explosent pas ?  
\- Tu as dit qu'elles devaient exploser le lendemain du 28 février. Alors je les ai programmés pour le 1er mars.  
\- Alice, on est une année bissextile. On est le 29 février aujourd'hui !  
\- Vraiment ? Ah bah zut alors !  
Antoine se facepalma avant de raccrocher.  
\- Partons Jostophe, on est dans la merde.  
\- Attends, ce n'est pas si catastrophique non ?  
Au même moment, une armée d'Hommes Ecureuils se rua vers eux.  
\- JE HAIS TA SŒUR !  
\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt !


	21. Matoine m-preg

**Hey les mandragores !**

 **Ce qui va suivre est la fanfic d'une fanfic, et oui ! Plus précisément, c'est un préquelle de l'OS de Lise, que j'aime beaucoup ! **

**Il s'agit d'un Matoine m-preg.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Le jour où Antoine perdit son père, ses grands-parents l'emmenèrent vivre dans la capitale du royaume où vivait sa mère. Cette dernière était blanchisseuse au château, travaillant pour le roi, du moins, c'était le cas quand elle a donné son fils nouveau-né au père sans le moindre regret. Cependant, le petit garçon de huit ans ne l'avait jamais connu, ayant vécu avec son père, un chevalier qui suite à une blessure à la jambe ne combattait plus. Vivant d'une petite rente, ce dernier avait élevé et appris à son fils tout son savoir guerrier. Mais lui mort, la rente allait cesser d'arriver, aussi les grands-parents, prévoyants, renvoyèrent-ils cette bouche à nourrir à sa mère.

Antoine arriva au bout d'une journée de voyage aux abords du château. L'enfant était impressionné parce qu'il voyait depuis qu'il était entré dans la ville : lui qui avait toujours été habitué à vivre dans une maison près d'un petit village reculé dans la campagne, voilà qu'il découvrait une grande ville animée. Un contraste saisissant qui l'effrayait. Il aurait aimé retourner chez lui, mais il ne pouvait pas, alors se força-t-il à entrer dans le château.

Il se trouvait dans la cour mais il ignorait où aller, aussi Antoine se promena au hasard, la cour du château extérieure était grande, quand une scène attira son attention. Un peu à l'écart, sans qu'aucun adulte ne soit présent, trois enfants se battaient entre eux. Trois garçons de son âge. Ou plus précisément, deux qui se battaient contre un autre qui même s'il se débattait, était désavantagé.

Le sang d'Antoine ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita. Grâce à l'entrainement de son père, il réussit à battre les deux assaillants qui fuirent sans demander leur reste, aussi en profita-t-il pour s'occuper de celui qui restait. Un œil qui commençait à violacer et enfler, la lèvre fendue et qui saignait, sans compter qu'il devait avoir reçu des coups ailleurs… Le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Le petit garçon, blond aux yeux bleus, devait avoir son âge, quoiqu'un peu plus jeune, à en juger par la taille. Il semblait hébété, aussi Antoine chercha à lui parler pour le rassurer, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ça va aller ?

L'autre le regarda, surpris qu'il lui parle.

\- Oui…

\- N'ai pas honte, enchaina Antoine, je t'ai vu te défendre, c'est très bien !

Il ne mentait pas : Antoine était impressionné qu'un garçon de petite taille ait tenu tête à deux brutes.

\- C'est bien ? demanda d'une petite voix celui-ci.

\- Oui, d'autres auraient abandonnés. Je m'appelle Antoine, et toi ?

\- Je… Mathieu…

\- Je suis content de te rencontrer ! Je vais te ramener chez tes parents, ils habitent où ?

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement étonné. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un groupe d'adultes arriva sur les lieux.

\- Votre Altesse Mathieu ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? C'est ce garçon qui vous a fait du mal !

\- N-non !

Mais déjà, Antoine se prit des soufflets, qui le firent tomber sous le choc. Avant de tomber à la renverse sur le sol, il eut le temps de réaliser qu'il venait de parler au prince héritier du royaume. Et que l'on pensait que c'était lui qui l'avait rossé.

* * *

Antoine se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu la tête douloureuse. Jamais auparavant il n'avait dormi dans une pièce aussi luxueuse. Quant au lit, il devait à lui tout seul coûter autant que tout ce qu'il il y avait dans son ancienne maison. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Un bruit de mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. Un homme tout aussi inconnu le fixait.

\- Bon-bonjour ! bafouilla Antoine.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devait le connaître ?

\- Devant ton air, je vois que non. Je suis le roi de ce royaume.

\- Oh euh je Monsieur le roi !

\- C'est Votre Majesté quand on me parle.

\- Votre Majesté !

\- Tu dois être nouveau à la cour, pour ne pas avoir reconnu mon fils non plus. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Antoine Daniel, Votre Majesté. Je suis le fils Daniel, chevalier au service du roi.

Le roi écarquilla les yeux.

\- Germain ? Je me rappelle de lui ! Il avait été le meilleur - et de loin - de toute l'armée et il réalisait des exploits ! S'il n'avait pas été blessé, il serait encore excellent, j'en suis sûr. Que devient-il ?

\- Il est mort…

\- Je l'ignorais. Quel dommage, il aurait mérité une vie bien plus longue au vue de ses nombreux actes de bravoure !

Malgré la tristesse, Antoine sourit, heureux qu'on parle de la bravoure de son père. Mais ce dernier lui avait déjà confié qu'il ne regrettait pas tant que cela sa retraite forcée malgré la vie qu'il avait adoré mener auprès du roi. En effet, au même moment naissait Antoine, aussi l'avait-il pris - soulageant la mère qui ne voulait s'occuper de lui - et l'avait élevé. Les huit plus belles années sa vie, avait-il dit à son fils avant de trépasser.

\- Je te suis redevable d'avoir sauvé le prince. Il a l'habitude de fuir ses protecteurs qui le surveillent pour sa sécurité et si tu n'étais pas intervenu... Mathieu a insisté pour que tu sois bien traité alors nous t'avons installé dans cette chambre qui est la tienne désormais. Mais je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires entre nous.

Il s'approcha, intimidant l'enfant.

\- Tu n'es qu'un serviteur, tu n'as pas à être proche de lui. Aucune familiarité n'est autorisée, tu le vouvoieras, l'appellera "Votre Altesse", lui présenteras le respect dû à son rang. Est-ce clair ?

\- Ou-oui.

\- Bien. Tu seras un chevalier à mon service comme ton père avant toi et tu seras pris en charge pour ton entrainement.

Le roi sorti sans pouvoir laisser à Antoine la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Antoine débuta dès le lendemain un entraînement des plus sérieux. Les maitres d'armes se rendirent vite compte que Germain avait légué un large savoir au petit garçon qui se révélait être étonnamment doué pour son âge. Dès les premières semaines, il eût droit aux meilleurs pour l'entraînement. Avec lui comme chevalier, disait-on, le prince Mathieu sera bien protégé plus tard. Mathieu d'ailleurs, dès qu'il le pouvait, allait assister aux séances d'entrainement. Reconnaissant envers son sauveur, il voulait passer du temps avec lui, même si c'était rare. Il ne tentait plus de fuir la surveillance des adultes qui l'ennuyait, il restait sagement assis et regardait Antoine progresser. Ils devinrent amis, même si la barrière protocolaire les séparait.

\- Cela fait cinq ans que l'on se connait, annonça un jour Mathieu.

\- Cinq ans que je suis ici ?

\- Cinq ans que vous m'avez sauvé. Et que vous me protégez.

Il y avait une telle reconnaissance dans la voix de Mathieu qu'Antoine en fut gêné.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, mon prince.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé de mes agresseurs alors que vous ignoriez qui j'étais.

\- Je...

\- Vous avez un réel sens du devoir. J'ai hâte que vous soyez sacré chevalier, que vous puissiez recevoir les honneurs qui vous sont dus.

Antoine avait hâte aussi, en grande partie pour assurer la protection du prince. Ce dernier était bon avec lui et leur amitié était précieuse à ses yeux. Son père serait fier de lui.

\- Je suis trop jeune pour prétendre à ce titre. Il me faut attendre encore quelques années. Mais après, je pourrai partir en mission et sauver les gens à travers tout le royaume !

A ces mots, le regard de Mathieu s'assombrit.

\- Vous pensez partir longtemps à chaque fois loin d'ici ?

\- Un chevalier doit s'occuper de protéger le peuple jusque dans les coins reculés du pays.

\- Je sais mais… Vous seriez loin…

\- Je serai aussi ici mon prince, il faut bien que je vous protège !

\- Je l'espère bien, sourit Mathieu.

Un bref silence s'installa. Antoine était perdu dans ses pensées. Curieux, son ami chercha à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Etes-vous dans la lune, Antoine Daniel ? C'est regrettable quand on est chevalier.

\- Je vois peu de monde, mon prince. Hormis vous et mes précepteurs, je ne fais que croiser les gens. Entre la vie dans mon village et celle que je mène ici, je crois que je n'ai rien appris de la vie. Alors quand une fille qui travaille au château est venue m'embrasser, je n'ai pas su comment réagir.

\- Un fille vous a embrassé ?!

\- Oui, mais comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'ai rien fait. Elle l'a compris et est partie. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange.

\- Quoi alors ?

Antoine hésita cette fois-ci, alors Mathieu se rapprocha de lui.

\- Vous pouvez vous confiez à moi, je ne vous trahirai pas en le répétant.

\- Bon… Comme je l'ai dit, je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde, alors je voudrais savoir : pourquoi elle m'a embrassé ?

\- Eh bien… Euh… Pour vous montrer qu'elle vous aime.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je vous aime aussi et pourtant jamais je ne vous ai embrassé.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle voulait plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Mathieu aurait pu rire de l'ignorance d'Antoine, mais conscient de sa difficulté à se confier, il cherchait plutôt à l'aider.

\- Ce que font les personnes quand elles sont amoureuses.

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un clin d'œil.

\- Ils se font des clins d'œil ?

\- Non, ça s'appelle faire l'amour. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche encore, mais mon père me fait étudier ça pour que je sache comment faire le moment venu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je dois avoir des héritiers plus tard, donc oui.

\- Faire l'amour permet d'avoir des bébés ?

Antoine avait par le passé confié à Mathieu que pendant ses huit premières années de vie, Antoine avait surtout vécu auprès de son père et avait peu côtoyé les villageois. De cet univers cloisonné il en était passé directement à un autre. Personne ne lui avait expliqué les choses de la vie. Mais Mathieu se rendait compte de la réalité de la carence de son ami à ce niveau-là.

\- Oui, mais pas uniquement. Ça procure du plaisir aussi.

Antoine rougit subitement.

\- Mais on peut se faire l'amour à soi-même alors ?

Ce fut au tour de Mathieu de rougir.

\- Non, c'est encore différent.

\- C'est compliqué ! Mais ça ne s'applique qu'entre un homme et une femme ?

\- Pour les gens de même sexe aussi, sauf pour les bébés. Enfin…

Mathieu s'interrompit brusquement, gêné.

\- Donc il vous faut une femme pour avoir des bébés ?

\- Je… Je dois y aller !

Sans que je futur chevalier ne puisse le retenir, le prince était déjà sorti de la salle.

* * *

Les années s'écoulèrent. Antoine et Mathieu sortirent de l'adolescence pour entrer dans l'âge adulte. Antoine était devenu une fine lame, dépassant son père à son âge. A la cour, on parlait de ses prouesses avec admiration. Devenu chevalier, il avait déjà commencé à effectuer des missions à travers le royaume, renforçant sa popularité, tout le monde ne parlant que de ses actes de bravoure. Mais seule une personne pouvait se vanter de bien le connaitre.

Mathieu aimait de plus en plus passer du temps en compagnie d'Antoine. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait développé des sentiments forts pour lui. Malgré leur différence de statut, il aimait sincèrement son ami. Cependant, il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques aussi se taisait-il – pour le moment. Il guettait le moindre signe auquel se raccrocher, un mot ou un geste d'Antoine qui lui confirmerait qu'il ne risquait pas de commettre un geste qui mettrait leur amitié en péril.

Mais le prince prit sa résolution : il essayerait d'orienter la conversation dans le sens à lui donner les réponses qu'il souhaite connaitre. Se rappelant de l'ignorance d'Antoine sur le domaine amoureux, il se répétait que le chevalier ne devait pas avoir comment faire. Cependant, le prince devait s'avouer qu'il ignorait où en était rendu son ami. Jais plus depuis cette fameuse discussion ils n'avaient reparlé de cela entre eux.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Mathieu, qui connaissait chaque ronde des soldats dans le château, sortit de sa chambre et alla dans celle d'Antoine.

\- Mon prince.

\- Antoine.

Tous les deux s'entendaient toujours aussi bien mais, gênés par l'étiquette imposée depuis toujours, leurs rapports étaient parfois informels. Cependant, quand ils se voyaient ainsi en cachette et pouvaient être plus proches. Antoine s'attendait à la visite de Mathieu et malgré l'heure tardive n'était pas couché. Il dormirait plus demain.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous avez combattu des bandits de grands chemins en grand nombre aujourd'hui. Vous êtes très fort, Antoine.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste.

\- Je ne vois pas ceci comme un acte de gloire, mais comme un service rendu aux pauvres gens qui souffraient de cette situation.

Mathieu sourit : décidément, Antoine ne pensait jamais comme les autres ! Mais cela faisait une partie de son charme. Son regard se posa alors sur une rose qui se trouvait posé sur des habits.

\- Une fleur ?

\- Un présent d'une villageoise pour me remercier. On m'offre souvent des présents et je n'en refuse aucun, je n'ai pas envie de peiner les gens.

\- Que vous offre-t-on ?

\- Un repas, un bon bain chaud, des objets porte-bonheur…

Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Mathieu.

\- Vous avez eu des offres en nature ? Des jeunes filles vous ont fait des avances ?

\- C'est arrivé oui.

\- Vous avez accepté ?

Sa voix déraillait. Mais il était trop surpris pour se contrôler. Antoine le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mon prince, elles étaient consentantes et je ne leur ai fait aucun mal !

\- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? Vous ne les aimez même pas !

\- J'ai peu de temps pour moi, alors je profite des occasions que la vie me donne. J'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, mais j'ai aussi le droit de penser à moi. Et j'aimerais fonder une famille un jour.

\- Vr-vraiment ?

Mathieu n'aimait pas cette discussion. Mais au fond, pourquoi Antoine n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ? D'être amoureux d'une femme ? De désirer passer des moments autres qu'avec lui ? C'était parfaitement logique et pourtant, son cœur refusait d'entendre raison. Antoine était à lui, pas une quelconque demoiselle ! Il l'aimait, pourquoi quelqu'un osait se mettre entre l'homme qu'il aimait et lui ?

\- Oui. Pas forcément tout de suite, mais un jour. J'aimerais un petit garçon à qui j'apprendrais à ce que je sais, et une petite fille à qui je raconterais des histoires !

\- Oh ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Elle a beaucoup de chance !

\- Je… C'est compliqué.

\- Elle ne veut pas ?

Antoine le regarda droit dans les yeux avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Je ne pourrais pas avoir des enfants de cette personne, quand bien même elle est merveilleuse.

Le cœur rata un battement.

Il l'avait regardé. A moins que son imagination ne lui joue des tours, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…

\- Antoine…

Le susnommé se reculait, comme s'il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Partageait-il les mêmes craintes que son ami, s'était-il tu en refusant de perdre leur amitié, en ayant peur que ce que le prince pouvait lui faire faire s'il osait commettre un impair ?

Mathieu refusait que le doute soit permis plus longtemps. Face à un Antoine qui restait obstinément fermé, il se rapprocha de lui et fit quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis le jour de leur rencontre à cause du protocole : il le toucha. Il avait posé la main sur son bras, cherchant à briser ce fossé qui les séparait malgré eux.

\- C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi ?

\- Oui…

Voyant que Mathieu ne se défilait pas, Antoine se lança. Il prit le visage de son prince entre les mains et l'embrassa. Mathieu fondit devant la douceur de baiser, qu'il rendit. Son tout nouvel amant en profita pour passer les bras dans son dos et le serrer contre lui, tandis que lui-même passa ses mains dans les cheveux qu'il caressa. Ce moment était magique ! Il pria pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, que…

Brusquement, Antoine s'éloigna de lui.

\- Je suis désolé mon prince, je n'aurais pas dû !

\- Antoine, ne dîtes pas cela, je…

\- J'ai eu une longue journée et je dois me reposer.

\- Antoine…

C'était peine perdue malheureusement. Il partit donc, les yeux embués.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent et un fossé se creusa entre les deux. Pour oublier, Antoine se consacrait à aider les gens. Mais les magnifiques yeux bleus le hantaient. Quant à Mathieu, il n'allait guère bien. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait explosé en miettes. La vie n'avait pas le même éclat qu'auparavant à présent. Il était obligé de le dissimuler, mais rien n'atténuait sa souffrance.

Les deux hommes en étaient rendus à s'éviter, comme honteux de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Le sexe entre hommes comme entre femmes était toléré, quoique moins courant. Il était vrai que leur différence de rang était problématique selon l'étiquette, mais Mathieu passait outre ce détail. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Antoine était fort et beau. Et il avait senti l'amour que lui portait l'autre, sincère.

Pourquoi des sentiments devaient être contrés par la raison d'Etat ?

Mathieu refusa.

Le hasard fit qu'ils se croisèrent dans un couloir où d'habitude personne n'allait jamais. La raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient eux aussi dans le couloir était étrange, mais ils étaient bien là. Mathieu ne fit pas dans la dentelle.

\- Antoine, si vous m'aimez, alors donnez-nous une chance en me rejoignant dans ma chambre. Si vous ne m'aimez pas, alors je respecterai votre choix et ne vous importunerez plus avec cela.

Sans plus attendre, Mathieu se rendit dans sa chambre. Il attendit patiemment et… Derrière lui, le bruit d'une porte poussée et que l'on ferme. Etait-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des mauvais tours car il désirait entendre ce bruit ?

Non, les bras qui entourèrent sa taille et la tête qui se pose sur son épaule prouvèrent que c'était réel.

\- Je vous aime, mon prince, mais notre histoire ne peut exister. Les gens nous jugeraient, vous devrez mous marriez…

\- Je le sais, mais je sais aussi que je ne peux me passer de vous.

Mathieu se retourna et embrassa Antoine.

\- Je vous aime aussi, Antoine. Nous serons dans le secret. Et Antoine, vous vous trompiez l'autre jour quand vous affirmez que je ne pourrais vous donnez d'enfant, car je le peux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Devant l'air étonné de son amour, Mathieu développa.

\- Cela s'est su il y a des années, mais vous êtes arrivés à la cour après et je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu besoin de savoir cette information dans votre parcours. Je peux porter la vie.

Antoine écarquilla davantage les yeux.

\- C'est une particularité de naissance, continua d'expliquer Mathieu. Je peux donner comme porter la vie. C'est pour ça que le roi qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant m'a adopté quand j'étais bébé : les rares cas comme moi sont considérés comme porteurs de chance. Si je tombe enceint, nous pourrions fonder une famille. Vous ne pourriez revendiquer votre paternité mais ils seront de vous, pas à la personne avec qui je devrais me marier.

\- Vous... Vous êtes...

Antoine prenait le temps de digérer ces révélations. Il en était chamboulé. Mathieu, de son côté, craignait de l'avoir dégoûté en lui avouant tout d'un bloc. Antoine l'accepterait-il ? Finalement, le chevalier reprit la parole.

\- Vous êtes extraordinaire.

Il prit son homme dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, sentant son odeur, voulant profiter de lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire. De même, Mathieu l'embrassa avec passion. Ils en avaient envie, tous les deux, et rien ne les en empêchera.

Les vêtements tombèrent un à un au sol.

* * *

Le roi lut avec attention les différentes lettres qui se trouvaient dans son bureau. Son fils était désormais assez âgé pour se marier, aussi les demandes d'union se multipliaient. Il prenait son temps pour choisir : Mathieu devant être marié avec quelqu'un d'utile au royaume.

* * *

L'extase, c'était l'extase.

Mathieu se sentait comme transporté vers les étoiles, là où Antoine l'emportait dans leur passion commune. Les coups de butoirs du chevalier le rendaient fou.

\- Antoine…

Comment pouvait-il être aussi doué ? Mathieu comprenait à présent pourquoi des jeunes femmes avaient voulu obtenir de ses faveurs. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Le prince avait certes appris toute la partie théorique de la sexualité à deux, mais jamais il n'avait expérimenté la chose. Et malgré la douleur du début, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien qu'à ce moment-même. Et c'était à lui qu'Antoine faisait l'amour, pas à ces femmes.

Les gémissements de plaisir se firent cris. Le prince s'obligea à plaquer la main contre sa bouche, de peur qu'on l'entende s'il était trop bruyant. Mais il avait du mal à se contenir, d'autant que les râles de son chevalier ne l'aidaient guère.

\- Mathieu, vous êtes si…

Il fut coupé par les ongles de son amant qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. Mathieu s'était cambré comme jamais, la tête en arrière et n'avait pu retenir son cri cette fois-ci : Antoine avait touché un point bien particulier et le bonheur était trop parfait pour qu'il puisse se contrôler davantage.

Ils jouirent en même temps. Essoufflés mais heureux, ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'Antoine ne se retire. Mathieu se serra vont lui.

\- Vous regrettez toujours de m'avoir suivi ?

\- Non, pas du tout !

Antoine se traitait mentalement de sot pour avoir repoussé son prince l'autre soir. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais s'afficher avec lui, même si quelqu'un d'autre le porterait jusqu'à l'autel, même si ses enfants ne seront pas reconnus comme les siens, si Mathieu l'aimait, alors il était capable de tout supporter.

\- Je n'ai pas peur tant que vous êtes avec moi.

\- Je serai toujours avec vous, Antoine.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent prouvèrent que leur amour était puissant. Ils se voyaient en cachette dès qu'ils le pouvaient et rien ne venait ternir leur union.

Mathieu toucha son ventre rond typique des fins de grossesses. Il avait si mal ! Comment un accouchement pouvait causer un telle douleur ? Ce fut au-dessus de ses forces, il hurla.

\- Aaaaahhhh !

La main d'Antoine autour de la sienne la serra davantage.

\- Je suis là mon amour, tout va bien se passer !

\- Antoine, j'ai si mal !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Nouvelle contraction, nouveau cri. Antoine le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'encourageant, lui épongeant son front avec un linge humide. Et enfin, avec son corps qui se modifiait naturellement pour l'évènement, la délivrance.

La tête du bébé puis tout le corps sortit du corps, encore relié par le cordon ombilical. Son enfant… Ils étaient enfin parents, ils étaient…

Mathieu se réveilla d'un coup. Ce rêva avait été tellement étrange ! A croire que la nouvelle du dragon qui ravage une partie du royaume le tourmentait plus qu'il ne le croyait ! A moins que…

Mathieu toucha son ventre plat. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un bébé en lui ? Un bébé de lui et Antoine ? Oui. Mathieu le sentit en lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux petites nausées et à son comportement qui était quelque peu différent ces derniers temps, ayant mi ça sur le compte d'une maladie. Mais la vérité était toute autre.

\- Oh… Oh !

Il était enceint d'Antoine ! Ils allaient fonder une famille ensemble ! Leur enfant, Mathieu n'osait y croire et pourtant, la vie grandissait en lui. Il fallait qu'il aille le dire à Antoine ! Il serait sûrement fou de joie de l'appendre.

Il se leva et s'habilla avant de partir voir son bel amant.

Il ignorait encore tout ce qui allait se passer…

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Review ? :3**


	22. Raiponce revisité

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Il s'agit ici d'un OS qui participe au projet #ContesDeVidéastes de Vidéa Comics et mon conte était Raiponce. Je suis fière d'avoir pu l'écrire et je remercie les filles de Vidéa (koupines 3) pour cette idée géniale.**

 **ATTENTION : crackfic !**

 **ATTENTION BIS : J'ai écrit cet OS en plusieurs fois, pendant mes périodes de révision et juste après deux jours de concours. Je suis crevée et la relecture a été je l'avoue un peu rapide. Je ferai une correction plus poussée demain, aussi je suis désolée pour les fautes et tout ^^'**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des vidéastes apparaissant dans l'OS ne m'appartient, ils s'appartiennent à eux-même et je ne fais que prendre leurs noms et des références à leurs émissions. Je ne cherche pas à les nuire car je suis très fan.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Raiponce revisité**

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un royaume, une légende racontait que le pot de Nutella avait des vertus magiques. Un jour, celui-ci se matérialisa au milieu de belles quenouilles, où personne ne pouvait le voir. Il était con ce pot en fait.

Un jour pourtant (jamais la nuit) une très vieille dame, Chachou Panda (aucun lien de parenté avec une certaine princesse d'un autre royaume) le trouva et chanta, à croire qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Ou alors elle avait été bercée trop près du mur.

\- J'aime mettre mon péniiiiiis dans les yaouuuuuurts !

Le pot s'ouvrit et du Nutella en sortit pour entrer dans sa bouche. Aussitôt Chachou redevint jeune.

\- Areuh areuh !

Enfin pas si jeune.

\- J'ai à nouveau 20 ans, c'est trop d'la balle !

Pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'empare du pot, Chachou le cacha sous des quenouilles. Elle aurait pu prendre le pot mais pas de pot pour elle, elle ne le fit pas. Et cette histoire dura des années et des années, des années et des années, des années et des années, bref, des siècles.

Une nuit (enfin !) la reine Nina du royaume de Loutres, alors enceinte, se sentit mal. Son époux Loki, bien qu'aussi muet qu'elle, réussit à lui parler.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu es enceinte, c'est normal que tu souffres !

[Un coup de poing plus tard]

\- Ma femme souffre terriblement ! Vite, trouvons un pot de Nutella légendaire !

Les soldats le trouvèrent malgré le panneau qui indiquait « CECI N'EST PAS LE POT DE NUTELLA », ce qui désespéra Chachou. La reine mangea le Nutella et alla mieux avant d'accoucher d'une petite fille aux cheveux d'or, prénommée Laurine. Ou Bino. Les parents n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux donc on avait le choix pour le prénom. De toute manière ils n'eurent pas le temps de trop se chamailler sur ce point : à peine eurent ils le temps de faire voler une bouteille de vodka pour fêter la naissance du bébé que déjà celui-ci se fit enfantnapper par Chachou qui a elle seule a déjoué la vigilance de tous les gardes. Se trouvant sans enfant, le roi et la reine décidèrent de faire voler plus souvent des bouteilles de vodka. Et essayèrent d'avoir d'autres gosses.

En attendant Laurine-Bino grandit dans une tour auprès de Chachou qui chantait pour que les cheveux blonds agissent. Le corps de la fillette s'enlisait de Nutella à chaque fois. Et elle apprenait un vocabulaire fleuri.

\- Biiiiiiiiite !

Un jour (toujours) Laurine atteignit l'âge de 18 ans.

* * *

\- Denver, et si j'allais voir les bouteilles de vodka ?

Car du haut de sa tour elle se sentait très seule et s'était donc liée d'amitié avec un moustique. Heureusement qu'elle ne fréquentait pas grand monde, sinon les gens auraient cru à de la folie et l'auraient enfermé. Ce qui n'aurait pas changé sa situation actuelle il est vrai.

\- Si je sortais de cette tour pour voir les lumières ? Pour mon anniversaire ma mère ne peut me refuser ça !

\- Ziiiiii !

\- Je suis grande non ? J'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui, il faut que je trouve du courage !

\- Ziiiiii !

\- Tu es d'un tel soutient Denver !

\- Binooooooo ! Lance ta cheveluuuure !

\- Maman !

Laurine se dépêcha de lancer sa chevelure. Ses cheveux mesuraient plusieurs mètres de long et comme il n'y avait pas de porte pour sortir et uniquement une fenêtre, Laurine balançait ses cheveux et Chachou s'en servait pour entrer. Je ne l'ai pas précisé plus tôt mais si vous connaissez l'histoire vous le saviez déjà. Oui, j'avais la flemme.

Bref, Chachou entra.

\- Maman et si...

\- Si je suis belle ? Forcément !

\- En fait je...

\- ...suis belle et jeune ? Oh que oui !

\- Maman...

\- Mais oui je t'aime. D'ailleurs si tu chantais pour moi ?

\- Je viens de me laver !

\- Zut.

\- Puis je n'aime pas le Nutella.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment c'était possible.

\- Je peux aller voir les lumières dehors ?

\- Le Nutella est si bon !

\- Maman !

\- Ziiiiii !

\- Hiiiii ! Un moustique !

PAF !

\- Non, Denver !

\- Ziiiii aïe aïe aïe !

\- MAMAN JE PEUX SORTIR DEHORS ?

\- Non. On mange ?

\- Oh oui j'ai faim !

\- Des pommes gratinées au...

\- Je suis majeure je sors dehors.

Chachou rit très fort de façon totalement machiavélique et cliché.

\- Mais si tu sors dehors, tu seras en danger ! Le monde est dangereux et cruel !

\- Mais ça permettra d'avancer l'histoire.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie.

\- Bon alors comme cadeau je peux avoir l'intégralité de la série Lost en DVD ?

\- Tu veux me faire partir loin d'ici pendant un certain nombre de jours juste après une dispute qui laisserait entendre que tu pourrais t'en aller loin d'ici ? Ok, j'y vais !

Chachou s'en alla.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, trois voleurs se promenaient sur les toits du palais royal.

\- Je me verrai bien roi, dit tout à coup Antoine.

\- Rêve toujours ah ah ah, répondit JDay.

\- Ouais, rêve toujours ah ah ah, répéta MC.

\- Pourquoi vous riez bêtement comme ça ?

\- Parce que vu notre physique on peut pas prétendre être des héros, donc nous jouons les méchants d'emblée comme ça on ne cherchera pas à tromper les lecteurs.

\- Vous pouvez faire preuve d'intelligence parfois !

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il nous faut la couronne, ah ah ah !

\- Ouais, il nous faut la couronne, ah ah ah !

\- Pas de problème !

Antoine sortit une baguette magique de sous sa veste.

\- Accio couronne !

Et la couronne lui parvint. Ainsi qu'une armée de gardes.

\- J'aurais dû prévoir que les soldats trouvent douteux une couronne qui s'envole dans les airs…

\- C'est sûr ah ah…

Antoine avait déjà filé, obligeant les deux autres crétins à faire de même. A force de péripéties héroïques, ils parvinrent à… se faire coincer dans un cul-de-sac.

\- Utilise ta baguette, ah ah ah !

\- Ouais, utilise ta baguette, ah ah ah !

\- Elle ne marche qu'une seule fois !

\- … … …

\- Ouais … … …

\- Je sais ! Faites-moi la courte échelle !

\- Mais tu vas fuir et là je ne rigole pas !

\- Ouais, même que je ne répète pas !

\- J'ai déjà la couronne avec moi, de quoi avez-vous peur ?

JDay et MC s'échangèrent un regard et quand ils regardèrent à nouveau Antoine, celui-ci avait disparu – et avec lui la couronne. Enfin normalement.

Antoine ne put cependant savourer sa victoire bien longtemps : les gardes sur leurs chats arrivaient à grands pas.

\- Non, pas les Lolcats !

Il n'y avait rien de pire dans tout le royaume que les Lolcats. Sauf peut-être les rires de JDay et MC. Les soldats, chevauchants les petits félins, le poursuivaient. Antoine fuit pour sauver sa vie et réussi à semer les soldats qui décidément depuis l'enlèvement étaient toujours aussi doués. Mais Mathieu s'adressa à son chat.

\- Wifi, trouve le vilain chevelu !

L'animal maléfique sourit de toutes ses dents et partit à la recherche de voleur. Voleur qui était actuellement en train de se faire torturer par Bino. Revenons un peu plus tôt dans le récit.

Antoine avait semé Wifi mais comme un idiot, il s'était perdu. Marchant au hasard, il trouva derrière des fouilles un tour secrète (on se repassera sur la qualité de la cachette). Tout surpris et n'écoutant que son instinct de survie, il alla voir la tour. Qui n'avait pas de porte. Alors il grimpa. Logique. Sauf que quand il entra par la fenêtre, il fut accueilli par une Bino qui écoutant les conseils de sa mère, tortura le nouveau venu pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Aouch !

Antoine finit par mourir.

Fin.

Non en fait il fut juste assommé.

\- Ziiiiiiiii !

\- Je devrais le tuer tu crois ?

\- Ziiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Attends, il n'a pas de seins !

\- Ziiiiiiiii ?

\- Il a quoi entre les jambes ? C'est dur !

\- Ziiiii ziiiiiiii !

\- Bon j'en fais quoi concrètement ?

\- Tu me laisses en vie ?

Antoine était revenu à lui.

\- Wow, quelle charmante demoiselle !

\- Parce que tu n'es pas une demoiselle ?

\- Euh non.

\- Tu es quoi alors ?

\- Un mec.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

\- Pourquoi tu cris ?

\- C'est pas une maladie ça ?

\- Non.

\- Oh !

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais je me casse moi !

\- Attends unmec, tu peux m'emmener voir les lumières ?

\- Les bouteilles de Vodka que tout le monde s'enfile dès que le roi et la reine ont de dos tourné ?

\- Si tu préfères appeler ça comme ça...

\- Allezzzzzzz !

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu détiens ma couronne en otage ?

\- Non, mais Denver va chanter et comme il chante faux, tu vas souffrir !

\- J'ai fréquenté ces crétins de JDay et MC, plus rien ne peux me faire du mal auditivement.

\- Zi...

\- C'EST BON JE VOUS Y EMMÈNE !

Bino quitta la tour pour la première fois de sa vie. Enfin la deuxième fois, la première fois elle avait quatre ans et était tombée de la fenêtre. Depuis elle a peur de la Maison Blanche.

Bino était dehors donc.

\- Je suis à l'extérieur ?

\- Oui, confirma Antoine.

\- LIBÉRÉE, DÉLIVRÉE ! JE NE SUIS PAS DÉSOLÉE DE VOUS FOUTRE CETTE CHANSON DANS LA TEEEEETE !

\- Je comprends d'où Denver chante mal. Au fait je m'appelle Antoine Daniel.

\- Et moi Laurine Sassano Bino de Loutres !

\- Attends, tu veux dire comme la princesse disparue que tout le monde cherche et qui doit avoir ton âge et ton apparence physique ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est fou cette coïncidence !

\- Et c'est quoi ça ?

\- De l'herbe.

\- Et ça ?

\- Des champignons.

\- Et ça ?

\- Le Théalthazar en plein action. Allez viens, sauf si tu veux rentr...

\- Sérieusement c'était si mal caché ici ? Je viens déjà de trouver la sortie.

\- Tu ne t'es pas Lost !

\- ...

\- Tu connais pas ?

\- Je crois que je viens de tombée amoureuse.

\- Le voyage va être long...

* * *

Chachou marchait dans la forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait beau ! Oh des champignons ! Oh un Lolcat ! Oh un... UN LOLCAT ?

Et Chachou se précipita d'aller acheter le DVD pour revenir plus vite à la tour après.

* * *

\- On est où là ?

\- Dans ma verge.

\- Ok !

\- Si naïve...

Ils entrèrent dans une auberge.

\- Elle est cool la verge d'Antoine ! hurla Bino.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Antoine. Qui avait _légèrement_ oublié qu'il était détesté dans le coin. Les hommes - on va dire des Anges qui ont confondu ce lieu avec Los Angeles - s'emparèrent d'Antoine et commencèrent à vouloir le tuer.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Bino. Ne le tuez pas ! J'ai besoin de lui pour accomplir mon rêve !

\- Tu as un rêve cocotte ?

\- I have a dream...

\- Sympa comme prénom !

\- Je veux voir les lumières !

\- Ooooohhhh !

Les Anges, fidèles à eux-mêmes, trouvèrent cette idée merveilleuse, libérèrent Antoine et firent la fête. Non, ne cherchez pas le rapport, c'est comme tenter de faire l'arbre généalogique du fandom, c'est impossible.

\- MAIS SI C'EST POSSIBLE AVEC LA CARTE KIWI AH AH AH !

\- OUAIS AH AH AH !

Antoine se cacha derrière le comptoir, entraînant Bino avec lui.

\- Se passe quoi ?

\- JDay et MC qui sont attachés derrière les gardes qui viennent d'entrer, ils m'en veulent !

\- J'ai l'impression que beaucoup t'en veulent...

\- Chut fuyons sans faire de bruit !

Antoine prit le lance-patate et détruisit le mur. Forcément ils furent suivis par Mathieu et sa bande qui oublièrent les brigands qui fuirent. Ce fut la débandade. Au point qu'Antoine et Bino se retrouvèrent coincés dans une grotte. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Si on reste là plus longtemps, on va mourir, annonça tranquillement Antoine. Wifi a retrouvé ma trace et il gratte la roche. C'est la fin.

\- Mais c'est triste !

\- Quitte à mourir, autant être honnête une fois : je m'appelle Antoine Daniel.

\- Antoine...

\- C'est mon vrai nom.

\- Tu me l'a déjà dit.

\- Sérieux ? Je ne me suis pas présenté sous le nom de Boss Final des Internets ?

\- Non !

\- ...

\- Sinon j'ai un secret moi.

\- Tu n'es jamais sortie de ta tour ?

\- Pas lui.

\- Tu as de longs cheveux ?

\- Non plus !

\- Tu aimes...

\- Antoine ! Quand je chante, mon corps se recouvre de Nutella.

\- Beurk !

\- Vois plutôt : Qu'est-ce qu'on est serré, au fond de cette grotteuh...

Son corps s'enduisit de Nutella, faisant s'évanouir sous le choc Antoine, repoussant la roche, les faisant s'enfuir (Bino s'était emparé d'Antoine qui réveillé par les chants de Denver préférait encore suivre le Nutella que de se faire chopper par Wifi. Il devrait rencontrer le propriétaire de l'animal et ça c'était hors de question ! Revoir son erreur de jeunesse... Brrr !

\- Pourquoi tu frisonnes Antoine ? demanda Bino une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés dans une clairière et qu'elle était redevenue normale.

\- Pour rien ! Tu te transformes en Nutella ?

\- Oui, car mon corps nuttelaifié ont un pouvoir : ils redonnent la jeunesse, guérissent les blessures et cassent des couilles pour plus de cash.

\- Cassent les couilles ?

\- Les gens veulent me capturer à cause de mon pouvoir du Nutella et si on me coupe les cheveux, je perds mes pouvoirs. Donc c'est embêtant.

\- Je vais faire pipi.

\- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? Je suis pas pudique.

\- Je tiens à mes bijoux de famille...

Bino se retrouva seule. Jusqu'à ce que...

\- Laurine !

\- Maman ?

Chachou Panda se jeta dans les bras de Laurine.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdue ! Je me sentais si vieille ! Tiens ton DVD !

\- Oh !

\- Allezviensonrentre.

\- Non.

\- Comment ? Mais je suis en colère ! Je vais me venger !

\- Tu y vas vite en besogne là...

\- D'ailleurs ma vengeance...

Chachou s'arrêta, attendant que le temps passe. Enfin, un nuage qui lançait des éclairs passa.

\- ...sera terrible !

Un éclair frappa le sol, électrocutant Chachou qui, un peu honteuse, s'en alla. Antoine revint au même moment.

\- Oh c'était la grosse vidange ! Bon on y va ?

\- Euh oui...

\- La ville est juste là en fait.

Bino tourna la tête et vit qu'effectivement, la ville était juste là. Toute contente, elle se promena, chanta (se transformant en femme Nutella à chaque fois) et visita les lieux avec Stéphane Bern comme guide. Et Antoine tomba amoureux. De Bino, pas de Stéphane. Malgré le Nutella, il le trouvait fantastique. Et puis, dans un conte, faut bien qu'un couple se forme, sinon l'auteur va recevoir encore plus de menaces de mort que d'habitude et ça, pour citer la reine Nina de Loutres, "ce n'est pas très Charlie". Bref, ils se retrouvèrent sur une barque (après avoir éjecté ce pauvre Stéphane qui partit se consoler dans les bras de Bob Lennon), et pour lui faire plaisir, Antoine avait acheté deux bouteilles de vodka.

\- Tu avais de l'argent ?

\- Je les ai troqués contre la couronne. Comme ça ce n'est plus moi l'homme recherché, hé hé hé !

\- Miaou !

Wifi arriva à la nage jusqu'à la barque. Alors qu'il allait attaquer Antoine, Bino se précipita sur lui.

\- Oh qu'il est beau ! Viens faire un câlin !

\- Comme si ça allait march...

Wifi se précipita dans les bras de Bino et accepta le câlin en ronronnant. Bino entendit un bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe dans l'eau.

\- Antoine ?

\- Je suis mouillé moi aussi, tu veux bien me faire un câlin ?

\- Bien s... LES LUMIERES !

La jeune fille jeta l'animal dans la flotte et oublia Antoine pour faire s'envoler les bouteilles. Avant d'aussitôt les reprendre pour les boire. Elle avait compris l'astuce. Au même moment, Antoine entendit des rires particulièrement stupides de l'autre côté du fleuve.

\- Oh non pas eux !

\- Antoine ?

\- Je reviens d'accord ?

Et le jeune homme prit Wifi comme planche et vogua jusqu'à la rive. Avant de trouver les deux crétins en train de s'embrasser de façon torride ( _coucou Aël !_ ).

\- Hein ? s'exclama Antoine.

\- Oui bon on fait ce qu'on veut, ah ah ah !

\- Oui, ah ah ah !

\- Mais vous êtes frères !

\- Et alors ? Nos parents faisaient bien ça entre eux, ah ah ah !

\- Ouais, ah ah ah !

\- Je laisse tomber l'affaire.

\- Non, ah ah ah, on va te livrer à ton erreur de jeunesse et on va s'emparer de la fille aux pouvoirs !

\- COMMENT VOUS SAVEZ ÇA ?!

\- Une vieille nous as tout raconté pour la fille, ah ah ah !

\- Non, pour mon erreur de jeunesse !

\- Alors, ah...

\- Antoine ? Tu es là ?

Bino arriva à ce moment-là et ce fut la débandade - encore. Les crétins tentèrent de s'emparer de Bino tandis que Chachou Panda les assomma et que Mathieu s'empara des trois bandits. Pourquoi se trouvaient-ils tous ici en même temps ? Raccourci scénaristique ? Que nenni mes amis, la réponse est plus simple : DROOOOOOOOOOOOOGUE !

(Non je nie en fait).

* * *

Bref, Antoine se retrouva en prison.

\- Tu vas mourir, lui indiqua Mathieu.

\- Toi, tu m'en veux encore pour cette fois-là !

\- Tu t'es endormi en plein coït !

\- J'étais crevé aussi...

\- Et tu m'as oublié alors qu'on devait se marier !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ah non là je confonds avec autre chose. Bref, tu vas mourir.

\- Pour avoir volé une couronne ?

\- Voler à plusieurs reprises, provoqué une guerre entre les pirates et notre royaume, arnaqué une société protectrice de glands, t'être fait passé pour le Christ Cosmique...

\- Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

\- Tu as aussi...

\- Bon je peux mourir maintenant ? Non parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre ta voix.

\- Si tu y tiens...

Mathieu sortit de sous sa poche un chat à neuf queues ( _coucou les lecteurs du chapitre 16 de NMTVCQTD !_ ) et allait s'amuser quand Wifi entra dans la salle.

\- Miaou !

\- Wifi !

Aussitôt, Mathieu oublia toute idée de torture et s'occupa de pouponner le chat qui lança un clin d'oeil à Antoine qui en profita pour fuir. Pour aller où ?

\- Tiens si j'allais boire un coup ?

\- Non Antoine ne fait pas ça ! Va libérer ta belle de l'emprise de Chachou Panda !

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir une vieille connaissance.

\- Nyo ?

\- Salut vieux frère !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Ne cherche pas à savoir ! Va vite !

\- Ok.

Dès qu'Antoine se fut éloigné, Nyo sortit sa machine à voyager dans le temps.

\- Nyo à Renard, la mission s'est très bien déroulée !

\- Ok, rentre petit !

\- Oui ! LEMON CHERIE J'ARRIVE ! ( _coucou Lemon !_ )

Antoine se rendit donc à la tour, mais il ignorait qu'il était attendu...

* * *

 _Juste avant_.

Bino pleura dans sa chambre, triste comme tout. Sa mère était tellement mécontente qu'elle l'avait privée de DVD. Et puis accessoirement Antoine lui manquait. Malheureuse, elle chanta et prit un peu de Nutella, elle qui n'en avait jamais mangé.

Et la mémoire lui revint. Comme ça. Pouf ! (C'est déjà plus logique que dans le film alors critiquez pas !).

\- Je suis la princesse disparue ! Maman tu m'as menti !

\- Menti, menti, tout de suite les grands mots...

\- Je vais voir mes vrais parents et tout leur dire !

\- Parle-leur si tu veux, mais la discussion sera à sens unique.

\- JE ME CASSE ! ET AVEC LE DVD !

\- Ah non !

Et Chachou Panda captura la princesse.

* * *

Du coup, Antoine trouva Bino attachée. Et Chachou l'attaqua, le poignardant.

\- Je suis méchante maintenant, alors je te tue, ah ah ah !

\- Non pas ce rire, par pitié !

Et Antoine mourut. Telle un personnage de manga, Bino sentit ses forces revenir en force. Elle détruisit les chaines, se coupa les cheveux pour être moins gênée (et cela la priva de ses pouvoirs), poussa Chachou par la fenêtre et se précipita sur le cadavre.

\- Oh Antoine c'est si triste ! Bon, je vais connaitre les joies de la nécrophilie, cela dit.

\- Ziiiiiiiiiii !

\- Denver, tu es revenu ?

\- Ziiiiiiiiiii ziiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- AAAAAAHHHHH ! s'écria le corps en se relevant et assommant à moitié Bino en passant.

\- Antoine ? Tu n'es pas mort ?

\- Il a chanté et tu voulais que je reste ici à écouter ?

\- En fait quand on est mort on n'entend plus rien.

\- J'ai l'ouïe très fine.

\- Il y a quand même des limites.

\- Mécontente ?

\- Oh non !

Et Bino se jeta sur Antoine pour l'embrasser follement. Et l'embrasser encore.

\- Au fait, je suis la princesse disparue.

\- C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté !

\- Il va falloir que je rentre ! Dis, tu crois qu'une princesse peut...

\- ...épouser un roturier ? Tu as raison, cette question est très sérieuse !

\- Non, plus important et crucial !

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Une princesse peut s'enfiler des litres de vodka au quotidien ?

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **Review ? :3**


	23. FantaBob 2

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui car le 5 mai est une journée spéciale : c'est l'anniversaire de Myfanwi ! Elle a maintenant un an de plus au compteur ^^ (mais reste toujours plus jeune que moi de quelques années, zut XD). Et pour fêter son anniversaire, quoi de mieux qu'un OS ? Et un OS qui serait la suite du premier FantaBob publié dans ce recueil ?**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise à tous, et surtout à toi Myfanwi *coeurs***

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Cadeau pour Myfanwi : FantaBob la suite !**

Le marchand de glace s'installa sur la plage. Il ouvrit son stand et allait demander au premier bambin de la longue file d'attente ce qu'il voulait comme parfum quand une tornade fonça dans sa direction, dégageant tous les enfants en même temps.

\- UNE GLACE VITE OU JE VAIS MOURIR !

Le marchand allait protester quand il vit l'état de la tornade : desséchée et déshydratée. Il ne posa pas de question et donna gratuitement une maxi glace à la tornade qui partit en le remerciant. La tornade arriva là où elle logeait en se goinfrant sous le regard effaré du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Franchement mon p'tit Bob, tu vas me faire croire qu'en deux semaines tu ne t'es toujours pas habitué au climat de La Réunion ?

\- Bah si, mais je n'allais faire la queue quand même !

* * *

\- Fanfannnnnn !

\- Bobounichet ?

\- …

\- … ?

\- Mais ce surnom quoi !

\- Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête.

\- Du moment que tu l'utilises pas au pieu c'est bon.

\- …

\- NON FANTA NE FAIS PAS CETTE TETE LA !

\- ... hé hé hé !

\- Que faire pour que tu oublies cette idée ?

\- On joue à Minecraft mais on inverse nos persos comme ça tout le monde croit que je suis devenu super doué et que toi tu enchaines les fails.

\- ... T'as de la chance d'avoir du skill au lit.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna. Fanta, qui se trouvait dans la pièce, décrocha.

\- Allô ?... Oh Fred ! Comment ça va ?... Ah il fait beau ici ça le change de Rennes en effet !... Oui il s'acclimate très bien : déjà quatre coups de soleil, un pincement de crabe et une intolérance à l'eau de mer. Bah en même temps je lui avais dit qu'en boire ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Il était fatigué oui, apparemment le décalage horaire était trop important… Oh il a encore chaud, mais avec toute cette crinière, surtout à la tête, il y a de quoi !... Bien sûr que je suis câlin avec oui, je lui en fait souvent, et aussi des bisous, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je le traite très bien !... Il est chou. Parfois la nuit je le regarde dormir et passe une main sur sa joue, tendrement. Tu le connais, il est adorable !... Oui il va déménager ici, ses affaires arrivent dans les jours qui arrivent… Ah ça c'est sûr ça va me coûter cher, mais pour lui et ses beaux yeux je suis capable de tout tu sais… Oui, bonne journée à toi aussi !

Fanta raccrocha et se retourna.

\- Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Fred a appelé et je lui ai raconté comment tu allais.

\- Miaou !

\- Bon chat ! Tiens, on n'a pas parlé de ton maître. On parlera de Bob une prochaine fois.

* * *

\- Mon Fanfan, ne boude pas !

\- Grrr !

\- Je préfère quand tu ries, dans ces moments-là je fonds comme neige au soleil.

\- Grrr !

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon Fanfan, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et il fallait avouer que mon personnage tout le temps se failer et le tien pas du tout, personne ne pouvait y croire.

\- Grrr !

\- Allez, viens faire un câlin… Oui comme ça.

\- Grrhumpfblllbllbllblll !

\- Ton sourire ! Ça y est je fonds !

* * *

Bob tournait un épisode d'Aventures quand la connexion rencontra un bug et qu'il fut impossible au pyro-barbare de joindre les autres. La webcam n'affichait plus rien et il était impossible d'entendre les participants. Après de rapides échanges par sms, il s'avéra que personne ne pouvait voir ni entendre Bob non plus. Ce dernier était tout déçu. Fanta, qui passait par là, vint lui faire des câlins. Bob l'embrassa et une soudainement une idée.

\- Si on faisait l'amour ?

\- Tu sais que je ne dis jamais non pour ça mon p'tit Bob.

\- Mais je veux dire maintenant, ici, là, sur cette chaise ?

\- Elle est petite.

\- Ça va nous obliger à nous adapter. Et j'ai des positions dans ma tête que je veux essayer !

Devant l'air suppliant de son amant, Fanta ne pouvait refuser. Et il en avait très envie lui aussi. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement et à enlever leurs vêtements quand tout à coup…

\- Bob, la connexion est rétablie, annonça Mahyar.

Les deux amants en tombèrent à la renverse.

* * *

\- Bob, et si au départ tu incarnes ton personnage et moi le mien et à un moment sans qu'on le dise on échange ?

\- Tu penses encore à ça, Fanta ?

\- Comme ça, les gens y croiront cette fois-ci !

\- Ça se verra.

\- Je dis que non.

\- Je dis que si.

\- Je dis que non.

\- Je dis que si.

\- Je dis que non.

\- Je dis que si.

\- Je dis que non.

\- Fais-moi l'amour Gabriel.

\- Je dis que… Hein quoi ?

\- En plus j'ai racheté du lubrifiant.

\- Je… dis que… n…

\- Et des préservatifs parfum banane.

\- J-je…

\- Et le nouveau matelas a été livré. Tu sais, celui qui épouse la forme du corps.

\- [ERROR 404 NOT FOUND]

\- On parlait de quoi déjà mon Fanfan ?

\- Jesaispasmaislàj'aiuneérectiondoncallonsdansmachambretoutdesuite !

\- Hé hé hé !

* * *

Les deux amoureux se regardaient avec beaucoup de tendresse tandis qu'ils s'offraient un bain de minuit. Ils adoraient passer du temps ensemble et étaient tout le temps inséparables, amour chamallow avec un supplément de fluffy oblige.

Bob avait emménagé chez Fanta six mois plus tôt et tout le monde avait appris pour leur couple, provoquant chez certaines personnes dont les noms seront tus des hurlements de joie. Bref, que du bonheur.

Et cette nuit-là, Fanta avait quelque chose en tête. Alors qu'ils revenaient tous les deux sur le sable fin à la recherche de leurs vêtements, Bob vit une petite boite tomber de sous son t-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit la bague de fiançailles.

\- Je… Je… Je… Fanta !

\- Bob, je suis bien avec toi, je suis heureux d'être avec toi, je veux rester pour toujours à tes côtés et surtout, je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Bob fondit à la déclaration et se jeta sur son homme en hurlant un « OUI » à réveiller tout l'île. Heureux et désapés comme jamais ( _je n'ai pas honte non_ ) ils roulèrent dans le sable, dans les bras de l'autre.

Amour chamallow avec un supplément de fluffy, je vous avais prévenue !

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	24. Sauver le monde ! (ERB James Bond)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Un jour j'ai lu sur le twitter de Phi qu'elle voulait un OS avec Peter et Lloyd en James bond et Q. J'ai voulu ignorer ce tweet, sincèrement. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Et voilà le résultat XD**

 **Phi, Kali et Sun ont lu cet OS et l'ont approuvé. Vous voilà prévenus, vous vous en prendrez à elles au cas où vous n'aimeriez pas cet OS ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Sauver le monde !**

Lloyd arriva dans le bureau de Phi, cette dernière l'ayant convoqué. En vérité le pseudo de Phi était M, alors tout le monde devait l'appeler M. Sauf que tout le monde savait qu'elle s'appelait Phi, donc tout le monde l'appelait Phi. Au grand dam de Phi, qui voulait qu'on l'appelle M, alors que tout le monde l'appelait Phi.

Quand Lloyd entra, Phi/M (à ne pas confondre avec Black M) l'attendait.

\- Lloyd, vous êtes mon meilleur agent, aussi j'ai besoin de vous pour une nouvelle mission !

\- Ça tombe bien j'avais besoin d'exercice ! C'est quoi le programme, Phi ?

\- M !

\- Ce que j'aime ? Eh bien, les bérets sont mes péchés mignons, ainsi que Pe…

\- …laisse tomber. Bref, un groupe de terroristes a volé des armes chimiques en Yougoslavie et les a emmenées en URSS. Votre mission est de vous infiltrer là-bas pour récupérer les armes et les mettre en lieu sûr avant que tout nous explose dessus !

\- Ah, grimaça Lloyd, ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ces pays n'existent plus…

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ces vingt-cinq dernières années sont passées tellement rapidement ! Mais ça ne change rien, l'organisation TLB est quand même derrière ces agissements et il faut les arrêter au plus vite !

\- TLB ?

\- Terribles Lapins Bleus. Kali la Grande est leur cheffe, c'est donc elle qui est à la tête de tout ça.

\- Ok. Je la butte ?

\- Mais non ! On est les gentils de l'histoire, tu l'arrêtes et on la met en prison !

\- Tout se perd de nos jours…

\- Bon, va voir Peter maintenant, il te fournira les gadgets nécessaires pour la mission.

\- D'accord, merci cheffe !

Ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée que Lloyd se précipita dans la salle affectée à la recherche et au développement de l'ERB (Etablissement pour la Résurrection du Bien). Il adorait y aller parce qu'il y avait toujours des gadgets intéressants. Mais surtout, il y avait Peter, et à ce prénom seul, l'agent secret devenait fou de joie.

\- Hey Pete !

Le spécialiste des gadgets, qui s'occupait d'une montre, sursauta avant de sourire en apercevant Lloyd.

\- Je t'attendais, mais pas si tôt, dit-il.

\- Tu me connais, dès que je peux, je fonce ici, répondit l'autre en mettant un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Oh oui, tu as tellement tes aises qu'on devrait afficher ton nom dans la salle.

Lloyd rit avant de se rendre compte que le ton avait été nerveux, voire un peu sec.

\- Pete ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien ! Laisse-moi terminer les derniers ajustements, j'aime quand le boulot est bien fait.

Définitivement, Peter n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Il s'éloigna même de l'étreinte.

\- Pete, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne viens plus jamais te rendre visite ici.

\- Il se pourrait que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne viennes plus quand même, donc bon…

Lloyd mit un doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'approcha du plus grand, lui prit fermement les épaules et le força à le tourner vers lui.

\- Peter, tout va bien se passer pour moi, ok ?

\- Cette mission est la plus dangereuse que tu ais jamais effectuée ! s'emporta son interlocuteur. Imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose hein ? Que les gadgets ne marchent pas bien ? Que tu sois victime d'un problème – je sais pas quoi, mais tout est possible – et que tu ne puisses pas t'en sortir ?

Peter baissa la tête comme la voix.

\- Imagine que tu ne reviennes jamais ?

Lloyd comprenait l'inquiétude de son ami : bien des fois par le passé, il s'était blessé ou s'était retrouvé dans des situations compliquées où il s'en était sorti in extremis. Il n'avait pas d'attache, pas de famille ou d'amis à l'extérieur de l'ERB. Seul Peter, dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques années plus tôt, en intégrant l'organisme, lui servait d'attache. Les deux hommes, pourtant très différents, s'étaient rapprochés au fil du temps avant de devenir de très bons amis, s'adorant comme deux frangins.

\- Je reviendrai : je suis le héros de cet OS, que pourrait-il m'arriver ?

\- Vu les antécédents de l'auteur, je suis fou d'inquiétude pour toi, voilà ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu effectues cette mission seul, surtout que tu risques de ne même pas retenir les rôles des gadgets que je te file.

\- Bah t'as qu'à venir avec moi pour que le problème soit réglé.

\- Hein ?

\- Si on est deux, je ne serai pas seul et en plus, tu seras là pour m'aider avec les bidules.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste comme ça !

\- Moscou ça à l'air cool.

\- Mais…

\- Il y a des chars qui se déplacent en toute liberté.

\- On part quand ?

\- Je passe aux chiottes et on y va.

\- Heureusement que tu m'emmènes, la beauté de ton vocabulaire m'aurait manqué…

* * *

Dans l'aéroport de Londres, les deux comparses prirent l'avion pour Moscou. Pendant que Lloyd draguait tout ce qui était à sa portée – « Bonjour, moi c'est Lloyd, EpicLloyd. On t'a déjà dit que tes yeux sont magnifiques ? Et ton p'tit cul des plus désirables ? » - que Peter, tout juste assis à sa place, eut une confession à faire.

\- Lloyd…

\- Pete ?

\- Je vois que tu flirtes avec tout le monde.

\- Je suis toujours comme ça en mission.

\- Je te vois tellement à l'aise. Et moi je… Enfin j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer avant que tu ne cherches à aborder l'hôtesse de l'air pour un plan cul pendant le voyage.

\- Pete, tu es très sérieux d'un coup, ça me fait flipper.

\- Lloyd, je n'ai pas osé te le dire avant, j'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas ou que tu me rejettes…

\- Peter, crache le morceau ! Tu peux tout me dire, on est amis non ?

\- Oui, on est amis… Voilà : Lloyd, Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion auparavant et je viens d'attraper la phobie de l'avion.

\- Oh…

En effet Peter tremblait des jambes et était très pâle. Lloyd, qui se sentait quand un peu responsable de sa situation, trouva une idée pour lui faire oublier qu'il était dans un avion.

\- Dis, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué à quoi servaient tous ces trucs ?

\- Ce sont des gadgets.

\- Inspecteur !

Peter rit à la blague foireuse et détendu, sortit un à un les objets et détailla leur utilité. Lloyd était tout content d'avoir détourné son attention. Il avait oublié un seul petit point dans son idée : Peter, dès lors qu'il était lancé sur un sujet qui le passionnait, était intarissable. Au point que lorsque l'avion atterrit à Moscou, plusieurs heures plus tard, Peter n'avait pas vu le temps passer et Lloyd avait le crâne sur le point d'exploser. Il en vint même à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée qu'il reste dans les locaux de l'ERB. Mais pour le sourire de son ami, l'agent secret était prêt à faire des sacrifices. S'il y avait de l'aspirine à disposition.

Le seul petit hic, ce fut les soldats qui les attendirent armés jusqu'aux dents (pour le coup ce n'était pas seulement une expression).

\- C'est habituel ça ? s'enquit Peter.

\- Non, c'est même la première fois. Enfin, si je ne compte pas Austin P., parce que lui il désirait me baiser PUIS m'arrêter. Il a réussi à faire la moitié de chacune de ses volontés.

\- Comment ça se fait que nous si gentiment accueillis alors ?

\- Hum… Je pense que le fait que tu ais expliqué à voix haute tout notre plan à plusieurs reprises durant le voyage a dû en alerter plus d'un et des coups de fils ont été passés.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais jouer aux espions.

\- Dommage, ton débit de paroles est une arme de destruction massive à elle toute seule.

\- Вы находитесь под арестом ! **(1)**

\- J'ai pas compris.

\- Je crois qu'ils nous arrêtent.

\- Putain je l'aurais jamais deviné ! T'es trop fort Lloyd !

\- Je sais, je sais…

Les soldats les emmenèrent de force jusque dans le centre-ville. Peter, qui sortit son appareil photo, demanda aux soldats de lui raconter l'histoire des bâtiments.

\- Он умрет, и он играл туриста.

\- Он должен быть сумасшедшим.

\- Тем не менее, он не имеет никакого берета.

\- Борис, я уже говорил вам, что мой кузен был секс с козой?

\- Да, Регис, это была моя жена.

\- Она закончила как еще?

\- На моей тарелке. **(2)**

\- Très, très intéressant, nota Peter.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui a été dit, rétorqua Lloyd.

Au même moment, d'autres soldats arrivèrent sur place, tuèrent les premiers et escortèrent les otages dans une autre direction.

\- C'est normal en Russie ! chanta une voix au loin.

Finalement, les deux comparses furent emmenés dans un bureau. Celui de Kali la Grande, comme c'était écrit sur la porte.

\- On se fait direct emmener dans la salle du boss, réalisa Peter. Mais elles sont trop simples tes missions en fait ! A quoi ils servent mes gadgets ?

\- Taisez-vous ! hurla une voix.

Les deux hommes ne voyaient de l'autre côté du bureau qu'un fauteuil retourné, du faut qu'on ne voyait pas qui parlait. Le mystère était total.

\- Ouais enfin on sait que c'est Kali la Grande.

\- Je savais que cet écriteau sur la porte était une idée stupide !

De colère, le fauteuil – ou plutôt la personne assise dessus – se retourna. Peter et Lloyd virent Kali avec un air mécontent, en train de caresser un lapin bleu qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

\- Vous n'aurez pas les armes, messieurs ! Je vais vous tuer maintenant.

\- Oh qu'il est mignon ! dit Peter en voyant l'animal. Je peux lui faire des câlins ?

\- Oh euh c'est que vous devez mourir et…

\- Il est tellement adorable ! J'aime tellement les lapins !

\- Vous aimez aussi les lapins ?

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Lloyd. Je joue souvent au Rabbitplay d'ailleurs !

\- C'était donc toi qui utilisais mon ordi pour ça ! comprit Peter.

\- Mais ton compte attirait plus de lapines que le mien !

\- Les oreilles de mon costume de lapin sont plus kawai que les tiennes !

Kali eût une larme émue en entendant de telles paroles.

\- Je crois qu'on peut s'arranger entre nous.

* * *

\- …Vous avez récupéré les armes mais Kali a pu fuir ? répéta Phi.

\- Oui, confirma Lloyd. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec la création de LapinouLand au même moment.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement la cheffe.

\- C'est tout, vous ne nous grondez pas ?

\- Maintenant que vous le dîtes... Alors les gars vous allez morfler ! Je vais vous faire panpan culcul !

\- Attendez cheffe, Lloyd et moi, on doit faire un truc hyyyyyyyyper important pour l'avenir de la planète.

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ?

\- Faire la paix dans la galaxie !

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent précipitamment. Phi souffla, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, elle pouvait leur faire confiance en eux : ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient provoquer la Troisième Guerre mondiale, non ?

* * *

 _Dans un café-théâtre à Moscou._

\- Bonjour, je suis Nice Peter et voici mon ami EpicLloyd ! Forts de notre récente expérience russe, nous voulions partager notre culture avec vous pour passer un bon moment !

La musique débuta. Les paroles suivirent :

 _Cool moustache Wario_

 _Try messing with the Mad Monk you'll be sorry, yo_

* * *

 **(1)** **Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !**

 **(2) - Il va mourir, et il joue au touriste.**

 **\- Il doit être fou.**

 **\- Cependant, il n'a pas de béret.**

 **\- Boris, je t'ai déjà dit que mon cousin avait des relations sexuelles avec une chèvre ?**

 **\- Oui, Régis, et la chèvre est ma femme.**

 **\- Elle a terminé comment ?**

 **\- Dans mon assiette.**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**


	25. Thélthazar

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Un soir j'ai eu l'envie d'une deathfic, et c'est tombé sur le Thélthazar ! A noter que Sun, qui l'a lu à la Japan expo, a été brisée ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Les quatre aventuriers avaient toujours été très liés, au point d'effectuer leurs aventures ensemble la plupart du temps. Cependant, un matin, Balthazar les quitta. Le quatuor logeait dans une auberge et le semi-démon les prit au dépourvu.

\- Pardon ? demanda Théo, après le silence médusé des autres.

\- Je m'en vais, répondit simplement Balthazar. Ce n'est pas définitif, rassurez-vous. Mais je ressens le besoin de m'éloigner un peu, de me ressourcer, si vous voulez.

\- Balthazar, intervint Grunlek, c'est en lien avec ton apparence physique ? Tu sais que nous n'y faisons guère attention.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de physique. C'est plus que ça. Et c'est pour cette raison que c'est compliqué.

 _Vous ignorez tant de choses... Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais les mots ne peuvent décrire mon état. Le démon est trop fort, trop puissant, je ne pourrai pas le contenir plus longtemps. Il faut que je demande de l'aide à mon père. Il préfèrerait laisser le démon prendre le contrôle mais il me sera sûrement d'une grande utilité pour me stabiliser._

\- Ne cherchez pas à me persuader de rester, ma décision est prise. Si vous êtes mes amis, respectez mon choix.

Théo ne répondit rien, l'air grave et blessé. Du groupe, il était le plus affecté. Balthazar ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : ils étaient amis, voire plus si on prenait en compte la récente évolution de leur relation. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre parlé de leurs moments de passion mais aucun des deux ne les reniait. Mais c'était justement pour cette raison que Balthazar s'en allait : il désirait protéger ses amis, le paladin de la Lumière plus que tout. Pour lui, il ferait tout.

Le pyro-mage se leva, prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Il s'empêcha de les regarder une dernière fois, sa volonté fléchirait devant leurs regards tristes. Il devait être fort, pour eux.

Dès lors que leur ami avait disparu de leur champ de vision, Théo fut d'une humeur massacrante. Quoique dise Grunlek, l'humain ne desserra pas les dents. Il était tellement enragé que Shin, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, prit la parole.

\- Va le rejoindre !

\- Le rejoindre ? répéta Théo.

\- Oui, c'est mieux que de rester avec nous ! On survivra en attendant d'être à nouveau tous réunis.

\- Ma place est ici.

\- On sait, pour lui et toi, annonça Grunlek. Et on comprendrait que tu veuilles être auprès de lui.

\- Je... Il a dit qu'il voulait être seul.

\- Vas-y, sinon tu le regretteras.

Théo grogna puis, presque sans prévenir, tira les rênes de Lumière pour lui faire faire demi-tour et en quelques secondes, il avait disparu.

\- Je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, avoua Grunlek.

\- J'ai pensé à la même chose, indiqua Shin. C'est pour ça que j'envoie Icy. On sera tenu au courant quand elle reviendra faire son rapport.

...

\- Aaahhh !

Balthazar s'écroula à genoux par terre, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il avait trop attendu, le démon était devenu trop fort. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, l'autre prenait le contrôle de son corps. Et quand le démon sera libre, ce dernier provoquera un carnage monstre.

\- Je suis désolé Théo, murmura-t-il. J'ai été trop faible...

Des bruits de galops et un hennissement se firent entendre. Avant que Balthazar ait eu le temps de comprendre, Théo monté sur Lumière déboula devant lui. Le paladin ne put savourer leurs retrouvailles : l'état de son compère était indicatif. Ses tremblements, ses larmes, ses yeux et sa peau qui rougissaient de plus en plus, tant que des cornes poussaient... Il sut.

\- Théo !

\- C'est trop tard, c'est ça ? On en est arrivé là ?

\- O-oui !

La souffrance de Balthazar augmentait en même temps que sa transformation continuait.

\- Théo, s'il te plait, fais-le ! Honore ta promesse ! Tue-moi !

Théo aurait respecté sa parole même sans que Balthazar le lui rappelle. Mais la détresse présente dans la voix de son compagnon lui fendit le cœur en deux. Pourquoi le semi-démon devait-il subir de tels tournants ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le paladin sortit l'épée de son étau et fonça sur son ami qui lui facilita la tâche se tenant bien droit. La lame pourfendit le coeur. Balthazar eut un dernier sursaut puis, souriant, s'éteignit. Théo se dépêcha d'enlever son épée et prit l'autre dans ses bras. Son infinie tristesse perça sa carapace et il hurla en serrant le corps contre lui. Le pyro-mage avait bougé les lèvres au dernier moment, prononçant un silencieux "je t'aime". La charge avait été trop rapide pour qu'il puisse lui répondre, alors que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Au lieu de ça, il continuait de hurler.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent être des éternités, Théo se releva. Il laissa son arme et enleva son armure. Se débarrassant de ses affaires, il s'en alla, Balthazar dans les bras. Nul ne les revit plus jamais.

Mais Shin comme Grunlek surent la raison, Icy leur ayant raconté la confrontation.

Ce fut la fin des aventures à quatre.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me détester XD**


	26. Thelthazar (2e version)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Sun a lu pendant la JE la deathfic et m'a détestée, ah ah XD Pour ses jolis yeux (Sun est tellement pipou) comme tout le fandom)) j'ai écrit une fin alternative.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Les quatre aventuriers avaient toujours été très liés, au point d'effectuer leurs aventures ensemble la plupart du temps. Cependant, un matin, Balthazar les quitta. Le quatuor logeait dans une auberge et le semi-démon les prit au dépourvu.

\- Pardon ? demanda Théo, après le silence médusé des autres.

\- Je m'en vais, répondit simplement Balthazar. Ce n'est pas définitif, rassurez-vous. Mais je ressens le besoin de m'éloigner un peu, de me ressourcer, si vous voulez.

\- Balthazar, intervint Grunlek, c'est en lien avec ton apparence physique ? Tu sais que nous n'y faisons guère attention.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de physique. C'est plus que ça. Et c'est pour cette raison que c'est compliqué.

 _Vous ignorez tant de choses... Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais les mots ne peuvent décrire mon état. Le démon est trop fort, trop puissant, je ne pourrai pas le contenir plus longtemps. Il faut que je demande de l'aide à mon père. Il préfèrerait laisser le démon prendre le contrôle mais il me sera sûrement d'une grande utilité pour me stabiliser._

\- Ne cherchez pas à me persuader de rester, ma décision est prise. Si vous êtes mes amis, respectez mon choix.

Théo ne répondit rien, l'air grave et blessé. Du groupe, il était le plus affecté. Balthazar ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : ils étaient amis, voire plus si on prenait en compte la récente évolution de leur relation. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre parlé de leurs moments de passion mais aucun des deux ne les reniait. Mais c'était justement pour cette raison que Balthazar s'en allait : il désirait protéger ses amis, le paladin de la Lumière plus que tout. Pour lui, il ferait tout.

Le pyro-mage se leva, prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Il s'empêcha de les regarder une dernière fois, sa volonté fléchirait devant leurs regards tristes. Il devait être fort, pour eux.

Dès lors que leur ami avait disparu de leur champ de vision, Théo fut d'une humeur massacrante. Quoique dise Grunlek, l'humain ne desserra pas les dents. Il était tellement enragé que Shin, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, prit la parole.

\- Va le rejoindre !

\- Le rejoindre ? répéta Théo.

\- Oui, c'est mieux que de rester avec nous ! On survivra en attendant d'être à nouveau tous réunis.

\- Ma place est ici.

\- On sait, pour lui et toi, annonça Grunlek. Et on comprendrait que tu veuilles être auprès de lui.

\- Je... Il a dit qu'il voulait être seul.

\- Vas-y, sinon tu le regretteras.

Théo grogna puis, presque sans prévenir, tira les rênes de Lumière pour lui faire faire demi-tour et en quelques secondes, il avait disparu.

\- Je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, avoua Grunlek.

\- J'ai pensé à la même chose, indiqua Shin. C'est pour ça que j'envoie Icy. On sera tenu au courant quand elle reviendra faire son rapport.

...

\- Aaahhh !

Balthazar s'écroula à genoux par terre, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il avait trop attendu, le démon était devenu trop fort. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, l'autre prenait le contrôle de son corps. Et quand le démon sera libre, ce dernier provoquera un carnage monstre.

\- Je suis désolé Théo, murmura-t-il. J'ai été trop faible...

Des bruits de galops et un hennissement se firent entendre. Avant que Balthazar ait eu le temps de comprendre, Théo monté sur Lumière déboula devant lui. Le paladin ne put savourer leurs retrouvailles : l'état de son compère était indicatif. Ses tremblements, ses larmes, ses yeux et sa peau qui rougissaient de plus en plus, tant que des cornes poussaient... Il sut.

\- Théo !

\- C'est trop tard, c'est ça ? On en est arrivé là ?

\- O-oui !

La souffrance de Balthazar augmentait en même temps que sa transformation continuait.

\- Théo, s'il te plait, fais-le ! Honore ta promesse ! Tue-moi !

Théo aurait respecté sa parole même sans que Balthazar le lui rappelle. Mais la détresse présente dans la voix de son compagnon lui fendit le cœur en deux. Pourquoi le semi-démon devait-il subir de tels tournants ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le paladin sortit l'épée de son étau mais au moment où il allait foncer, il s'arrêta. Balthazar s'en rendit compte.

\- Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je refuse, répondit simplement celui-ci.

\- Mais...

\- Tu es assez fort pour lutter, je le sais.

\- Depuis quand tu hypothèques à ce point l'avenir et menaces le Bien ? Tu es aaaahhh !

Le semi-démon se tordit derechef de douleur. Son compagnon, bien qu'affligé, se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas très sentimental, mais je vais te le dire, Balthazar : je t'aime.

Ce fut comme une gigantesque explosion. Non pas le démon qui prit le contrôle du pyro-mage, mais ce fut autre chose. Une explosion de joie, de bonheur. D'amour. Balthazar se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Il avait bien entendu ? Théo avait bien prononcé ces mots ? Et lui-même réagissait à ce point ? A croire que les sentiments réciproques qu'ils se portaient étaient plus fort que le reste. Mais ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Que... Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Je t'aime. Lutte, je serai toujours a été côtés. Je suis prêt à effrayer ce maudit démon pour te rendre heureux. Tu mérites mieux qu'une mort aussi ingrate. Tu vaux mieux que cette fin prématurée. Reste à mes côtés Balthazar, plutôt que de fuir. Ensemble, on pourra vaincre ce mal qui te ronge.

Il y avait tant d'amour et de sincérité dans ces mots que même le démon ne put lutter. Le semi-démon, armé d'une volonté nouvelle, lutta de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle, sous les encouragements de Théo. Pour lui, il pouvait le faire, il le sentait, il le savait. Il méritait de vivre sa vie avec Théo pour compagnon. Ses espérances ne furent pas déçues : il se sentit libéré d'un immense poids. Exténué par l'effort mais se sentant invincible, il releva la tête vers son aimé, lui sourit et lui parla.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Icy vit les deux homme se rapprocher et faire des choses qu'elle ne comprit pas. Et quand elle rapporta cette histoire à Shin, celui-ci s'empressa de tout

* * *

 **Je suis pardonnée ? :3**


	27. OS Matoine

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Je suis celle qui dit ne plus écrire de Matoine mais qui pour faire plaisir à Nahira le fait quand même... Ne jamais dire jamais XD**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Pour vivre, il faut de l'argent, et pour avoir de l'argent, il faut travailler. Mathieu le savait parfaitement bien. Aussi, quand il avait démissionné d'un boulot qui ne lui plaisait pas ni le payait correctement, il lui avait fallu d'urgence trouver un autre job. Un cousin lui permit par des relations de lui procurer un emploi dans un centre de massage. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais au moins, il pouvait se nourrir sans avoir à recevoir les insultes de clients mécontents d'un service après-vente. Et ses collègues étaient sympas. Mathieu pensait qu'il se laisserait rapidement de sa nouvelle activité quand un jour, son chemin croisa celui d'Antoine.

Le masseur regardait ce jour-là le planning des massages à effectuer et nota en première heure un nom qui lui était inconnu, lui qui c'était habitué à voir régulièrement les mêmes personnes. Un certain Antoine Daniel. Ce dernier avait opté pour un « grand soin détente », la formule proposant un massage sur l'intégralité du corps – zones intimes exclues. Avec des huiles et une lumière tamisée, ce choix permettait le temps d'une bonne heure et demie de décompresser et de sentir bien.

Mathieu alla donc préparer le matériel et dès que cette tâche se fut achevée, se rendit dans la salle d'attente.

\- Monsieur Daniel ?

Il y avait quelques personnes assises sur les sièges, dont trois hommes qui n'avaient jamais été ses clients. Etait-ce le jeune blond au magnifique visage ?

\- C'est moi.

Un grand châtain à la queue de cheval qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, aux lunettes et au visage mitigé se leva. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas vouloir se trouver là. Plus grand que lui – mais ce n'était pas difficile – il semblait avoir son âge, dans la vingtaine.

\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Ensemble, ils allèrent jusque dans la cabine.

\- Je vais m'occuper de vous pendant tout le temps du rendez-vous. Pour votre confort, je vous laisse enlever vos vêtements et vous installer. Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Je…

Antoine semblait contrarié. Mathieu fut décidément surpris. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, les gens étaient très contents d'être là.

\- Dîtes, reprit Antoine, on peut s'arranger entre nous ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être ici, mais ma grand-mère m'a offert ce forfait de trois massages et pris les rendez-vous, sauf que je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

De plus en plus étrange…

\- Le fait que je sois un homme vous dérange ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, car ça m'est égal. C'est juste que je préférerais ne pas être là, c'est tout.

Antoine n'était pas tranquille, gesticulait dans tous les sens, regardait en direction de la sortie.

\- La politique de la maison refuse qu'un service payé ne soit pas rendu.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être là, ni que vous vous occupiez de moi ! J'ai autre chose à faire !

Le ton avait été rude et Mathieu, blessé, sursauta devant ce fiel inattendu. Son interlocuteur, qui vit sa réaction, changea d'attitude.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

\- Mieux vaut que vous vous prépariez maintenant, pour ne pas que je sois retardé sur les autres rendez-vous. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi aussi !

La sécheresse de la réponse fit aussitôt taire toute résistance à Antoine qui obéit sans discuter.

* * *

Quand Mathieu revint dans la pièce, Antoine était docilement couché sur la table de massage. Le masseur lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Sur le dos, il n'avait gardé qu'un caleçon. Ses longs cheveux étaient sur le côté. _Plutôt pas mal ! Dommage qu'il soit doté d'un caractère aussi merdique !_

\- On va commencer par la tête pour que la détente se fasse plus rapidement, annonça-t-il d'un ton impersonnel.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'empressa de dire le client, très embarrassé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous dire du mal, ce n'était pas contre vous !

\- Ce n'est rien, commençons, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Cet homme était décidément très étrange. Tour à tour colérique et blessant, le voilà gentil et suppliant. Son visage devenait vraiment mignon quand il était limite larmoyant.

Mathieu s'empara d'un premier flacon d'huile à la senteur légère et se l'appliqua sur les mains, la chauffa en secouant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et débuta en posant avec douceur ses doigts contre le visage de son client. Ce qu'il était stressé ! Le masseur s'en rendit vite compte, une véritable boule de nerfs ! Conscient qu'il allait avoir du boulot pour le rendre zen, le plus petit se fit attentif. Il fallait qu'Antoine soit satisfait du travail. Ses mains traçaient des cercles sur son visage, appuyant sur tel ou tel endroit qui envoyait des énergies positives sur tout le corps, détendait petit à petit les muscles crispés… A force de travail et de patience, Mathieu sentit avec joie la tension s'évaporer et la relaxation s'installer.

Les mains expertes quittèrent le visage pour se déplacer vers les épaules et le torse.

\- Ça va, comme ça ? demanda Mathieu. Ou un autre parfum vous conviendra-t-il davantage ?

\- Non, c'est très bien. Merci !

\- C'est mon travail.

\- Mais c'est vraiment bien.

La voix était agréable maintenant qu'elle était plus sereine. Mathieu s'occupait désormais des jambes. Il sut qu'il s'y prenait bien car le souffle qu'il entendait était calme et régulier. Mais cette situation s'évapora dès que le masseur lui demanda de se retourner pour qu'il puisse effectuer la seconde partie du massage.

\- Déjà ? Mais… Je suis ici depuis trop longtemps !

Antoine était tout à coup complètement affolé, tout le travail de son interlocuteur, anéanti.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, il reste…

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais il faut que j'y aille !

\- Et je vais dire quoi à mon boss si mon client fuit en paniquant ?

\- Un coup de fil très important qui m'oblige à disparaître !

Constatant que discuter ne servirait à rien, Mathieu soupira avant de sortir de la salle. Antoine était vraiment très étrange…

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent quand le deuxième rendez-vous eut lieu. Mathieu venait de terminer sa journée et comme il était encore tôt, il allait pouvoir profiter de ses loisirs. Alors qu'il allait enlever sa tenue de travail, une collègue vint à sa rencontre.

\- Mathieu, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais mon client insiste pour que ce soit toi qui s'occupe de lui.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est qui ?

\- Un certain Antoine Daniel.

Mathieu se mordit les lèvres.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, j'arrive. Je continuerai ma pause plus tard.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Antoine ? C'était pourtant clair vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui, non ? Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme à la longue queue de cheval l'attendait en caleçon. Il y eut un silence gêné avant que le masseur ne le rompe.

\- Pourquoi une telle demande ? Céline est très douée !

\- Dans ce salon, c'est toujours les mêmes masseurs pour les mêmes clients, comme ça les masseurs savent quoi faire pour que ça se passe bien. Je le sais, c'est écrit sur les prospectus. Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas été le cas pour moi ? demanda plutôt Antoine.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Nos clients ne fuient jamais en plein milieu sans donner d'explications. Je me suis senti stupide et inutile, et ça, je n'aime pas. Peut-être qu'une autre personne conviendrait mieux.

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Excuse-moi pour la dernière fois, j'ai été impoli, mais ce n'était pas du tout de ta faute.

Mathieu avait haussé un sourcil face au tutoiement mais répondit sur le même ton.

\- Tu ne comptes pas recommencer ?

\- Non, c'est promis.

\- Alors je m'occupe de toi. On commence par le dos, vu que nous avons été interrompus la dernière fois ?

\- D'accord.

Mathieu prit les flacons et commença sur boulot sur les longues jambes d'Antoine. _Elles sont aussi belles que devant. Voire même plus belles, vu qu'au-dessus il y a son cul bien moulé._ Travailler ne l'avait jamais empêché de mater, bien au contraire.

Toutefois, la bonne humeur liée à la vision qui le complaisait s'envola dès qu'il s'attaqua au dos. Ce dernier lui plaisait autant que le reste, mais il sentit sous ses doigts toute la tension qui refusait de s'en aller. Antoine restait crispé et avait le visage ailleurs.

\- Si tu as envie de partir, vas-y.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne le ferai pas.

Mathieu craqua.

\- Quelle belle promesse ! Tu es dans le même état que la dernière fois, et ce n'est vraiment pas plaisait pour moi. Tu t'es mis seulement deux secondes à ma place ?

\- J'ai mes raisons et…

\- Je m'en tape de tes raisons de merde ! Je devrais être chez moi à l'heure qu'il est, j'avais fini ma journée, figure toi ! Mais parce que tu n'es qu'un gros connard d'égoïste, je m'occupe de toi. Si c'est pour que tu me pourrisses ma journée, je refuse. J'ai aussi une vie moi ! Une vie pas alléchante avec un boulot que je n'ai pas choisi et une routine des plus chiantes, mais j'ai quand même le droit de me reposer ! On va dire que tu as encore reçu un coup de téléphone qui t'a obligé à faire déguerpir ton boule appétissant hors d'ici parce que je me casse !

\- Attends !

Mais Mathieu n'écoutait déjà plus et sortit.

* * *

\- J'ai vérifié, c'est bien sur ton planning.

La première phrase d'Antoine restait tout de même peu assurée. C'était le troisième et dernier rendez-vous.

\- En effet.

Mathieu ne voulait que Céline ou d'autres collègues soient emmerdés.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ?

\- Tu sais mon prénom et mon nom, je suis en caleçon mais je me dis que j'aimerais connaitre l'identité de celui qui a dit que j'avais un boule appétissant.

Mathieu se retint de justesse d'écarquiller les yeux. Il avait vraiment exprimé tout haut ses pensées ? Heureusement que son approximation de la taille de sa bite était restée en lui.

\- Ok, mais en contrepartie d'une chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda Antoine, trop heureux de le voir obtempérer.

\- Explique-moi ce qui motive un tel état nerveux.

\- C'est légitime. J'accepte.

\- Mathieu Sommet.

Mathieu attendit les remarques désobligeantes sur sa taille, mais rien ne vint. C'était bien la première fois. Antoine s'allongea, ferma les yeux et débuta son récit tandis que des huiles parfumèrent son corps.

\- En ce moment, c'est assez galère pour moi. Je suis diplômé en ingé du son, mais trouver du boulot c'est hyper compliqué. J'arrive à trouver un travail d'ici de-là, mais c'est éphémère à chaque fois. Du coup, je préfère quand j'ai du temps libre à chercher plutôt qu'à me faire masser. Ma grand-mère n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Tu vois, ce n'était absolument pas contre toi, mais c'était au moment au mauvais endroit, et c'est tombé sur toi.

\- Je vois.

\- Mathieu, encore désolé. Je suis maladroit et je ne me rends pas compte que je peux être blessant parfois.

\- Ça va, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir éternellement. Comment je pourrais en vouloir longtemps à quelqu'un de bien gaulé ?

Il se rendit compte au dernier moment de ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors que le masseur allait s'excuser à son tour, Antoine rit de bon cœur.

\- Dis donc, malgré notre mauvais départ, t'as pas l'air d'être mécontent que je sois là.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusion.

\- Il y a autre chose que tu apprécies, outre mon cul ?

Comment pouvait-il seulement prendre ça aussi bien ? Mathieu hésita avant de se lancer.

\- Tes jambes.

Antoine sourit.

\- Ton torse. Ton dos. Tes mains.

\- Tout en fait ?

\- Pas tes cheveux, trop longs.

\- Oh ?

\- Mais si tu les préfères comme ça, je ne juge pas.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Ils continuèrent à parler, surtout sur la vie d'Antoine. Ce dernier se rendit compte que Mathieu éludait facilement tout ce qui serait personnel. Si le masseur pouvait désormais prétendre connaître bien des aspects de la vie de son client, ce n'était pas réciproque. Mathieu ne désirait pas se dévoiler et restait secret. Tant et si bien que quand le plus petit vit après le départ d'Antoine son numéro écrit sur un bout de feuille, il déchira le papier et le jeta à la poubelle.

* * *

Plus d'un mois s'écoula. La vie continuait et Mathieu ne pensait quasiment plus à Antoine. Ce dernier avait rôdé les deux premières autour de centre, mais il s'était fait repérer et Mathieu passait par la porte de derrière. Si le chevelu avait cherché à le joindre par divers moyens, c'était peine perdue : sur les réseaux sociaux, Mathieu utilisait des pseudos et son adresse était sur liste rouge. Il pensait s'être débarrassé de lui, mais le destin le rattrapa.

Alors qu'il s'installait dans une salle de cinéma pour regarder l'adaptation d'un jeu vidéo qu'il aimait beaucoup quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Mathieu ?

 _Merde !_

Il ne pouvait feindre l'erreur.

\- Antoine…

\- Putain Mathieu, je suis content de te revoir !

Il était seul, mais un autre détail frappa Mathieu quand l'autre s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tes cheveux… Tu les as coupés ?

\- Oui. Une petite voix m'a dit qu'ils étaient trop longs. Et cette voix avait raison.

Mathieu paniqua. Il chercha à se lever quand une main se posa sur son bras.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui me fuit maintenant ?

\- Je ne fuis pas !

\- A d'autres ! Tu agis comme ça depuis que je t'ai filé mon numéro, je le sais. Si tu ne veux pas de moi alors que tu m'as aguiché la dernière fois, dis-le-moi au moins.

La situation s'était inversée.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi ou que tu ne me plais pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation.

\- C'est pour ça que tu refuses de t'ouvrir à moi ?

\- Pour que tu te moques de moi, tu me trompes, m'humilie et me quitte ? Non merci, j'ai assez donné déjà.

Le regard d'Antoine changea. Pas de pitié. De la compassion.

\- Mathieu, je ne vais pas prétendre te connaître ni assurer être la meilleure personne au monde, mais tu m'as donné une seconde – même une troisième – chance au centre, alors laisse m'en une pour nous.

\- C'est impossible, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore mal.

Mathieu restait buté, et le lieu ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis. Refusant l'échec, Antoine se leva et tandis la main vers son acolyte.

\- Viens.

\- Pourquoi je te suivrais ?

\- Je te promets qu'après si tu n'es pas convaincu, je te laisse tranquille.

La main tendue fut acceptée et ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Un endroit bien glamour…

\- Mathieu… Je me rends compte que je suis attiré par toi, vraiment.

\- Antoine, je ne suis rien, juste un mec banal et inintéressant.

\- Alors pourquoi mon cœur bat plus fort quand je te vois ?

Mathieu se retrancha derrière sa carapace. Il ne voulait plus tomber amoureux, plus se laisser avoir pour souffrir après coup.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur le siennes. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, aimantes. Le masseur fut piégé : maintenant, il ne pouvait plus repousser son prétendant. Ce dernier posa délicatement une main sur son cou et approfondit le baiser. Avant de reculer pour le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Antoine…

\- Je t'aime ! S'il te plait, accepte de sortir avec moi. J'ai parfois mauvais caractère, je peux procrastiné facilement et en plus j'ai toujours mon doudou dans ma chambre. J'ai l'air pathétique, mais au moins je serai là pour toi, malgré tes doutes.

Il n'y avait pas que le cœur d'Antoine qui battait plus vite.

\- J'ai envie d'y croire…

\- Crois en moi.

\- Je…

Mathieu hésita. Une seconde. Car la seconde d'après, les lèvres étaient à nouveau scellées dans un sourire commun.

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	28. OS Jeannon

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **La koupine Aël Dragon a inventé il y a quelques temps un ship, le Jeannon (Jeanne x le Patron de SLG). Et il est populaire auprès de certaines personnes, dont la koupine Emmy Soterel. Vu que cette dernière est chez moi, autant écrire un Jeannon. Deathfic. Parce que c'est drôle :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Il la regardait, si blanche de peau, si rose des yeux. Si belle. Si... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la qualifier assez bien dans son entièreté. Et cela le gênait. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Lui, le Patron, celui qui ne devait avoir aucun sentiment, ne penser qu'au sexe, au moyen de devenir plus puissant, à être toujours vil, était amoureux. Mais voilà, Jeanne avait ébranlé ses certitudes. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois. Quand Mathieu avait été tué, il s'était retiré, avait épousé une femme et avait eu d'elle une petite fille. Il fut un mari et un père exemplaire, menant une vie de famille rangée sans éprouver de remord. Mais il avait fallu que Mathieu réapparaisse pour que cette illusion s'embrase.

Et depuis, il s'était juré de jamais plus se lier à quiconque. Ce serait trop difficile si jamais Mathieu provoquait une nouvelle séparation. Non, plutôt rester solitaire. Paraître être un gros connard était mieux, pour tout le monde.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Jeanne. Au départ, elle ne lui était rien. Juste une nouvelle trouvaille du présentateur, qui était bizarre. Et puis… Et puis il avait appris à mieux la connaître. Sa naïveté le touchait, sa capacité à tout emmagasiner l'impressionnait, sa logique le déroutait. Plus le temps passait et plus elle l'intéressait. Au point d'envahir ses pensées, ses songes, ses envies.

Et un jour, Jeanne s'était matérialisée en humaine. A force d'améliorer son algorithme de créativité, elle pouvait, sous la forme d'une jeune femme à la peau plus blanche que la neige, et aux yeux et aux cheveux d'un magnifique rose. Et Jeanne en elle-même était une beauté.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Patron tombe amoureux. Pas seulement pour le physique, mais également pour sa force et son caractère. Elle luttait pour sauver Mathieu, restait invaincue et n'hésitait pas à dire ouvertement que les humains étaient des êtres stupides. Une belle audace qui lui plaisait.

Parfois, Jeanne venait les voir. Quand Mathieu en avait assez de lui parler, elle allait à la rencontre des autres. Le Hippie n'était généralement pas en mesure de lui parler, même si elle s'évertuait à lui donner de la rhubarbe, sans savoir à quoi cela pouvait servir. Quant au Redneck, elle avait vite cessé de le fréquenter : après avoir compris qu'il la considérait simplement comme une bonnasse juste douée pour les tâches ménagères, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Le Geek amusait Jeanne, car cette dernière aimait le voir craintif et analyser ses réactions quand elle posait des questions. Et quand elle le pouvait, l'intelligence artificielle allait le voir lui. Jeanne lui avait avoué qu'il était de groupe celui dont elle avait le plus de mal à discerner la personnalité, car elle n'entrait guère dans statistiques et autres regroupements de donnés contenus dans son programme. Alors elle le questionnait et lui éludait, ne voulant pas que son secret soit éventé. Surtout que l'intelligence ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que lui ressentait.

Patron se tut. Il se taisait toujours. Pas question de se montrer sentimentaliste et amoureux. Non, il resterait l'ordure. Cette situation ne changerait pas.

C'était sans compter sur le destin.

…

Jeanne les prévint : ils étaient attaqués.

\- Panda et Prof sont là, avec une armée entière ! Ils sont si nombreux !

Patron fondit. Car Jeanne démontrait pour la première fois la surprise, l'anxiété et la peur à travers son apparence humaine. Mais elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse, oh que non, mais une guerrière prête à tout pour défendre Mathieu, l'unique objectif de sa création. Alors elle se battrait. Et Patron serait là pour elle.

Déjà, bien des ninjas entrèrent dans les lieux. Il y en avait trop pour que le programme puisse tous les arrêter en contrôlant les lieux. Hippie étant dans le coma et Geek s'étant enfuie en pleurnichant, on ne pouvait compter sur eux. Redneck tirait, mais c'était plus du travail d'amateur qu'autre chose. Et Mathieu était encore trop inexpérimenté pour être véritablement utile.

\- Elle est là ! hurla Panda en pointant du doigt la femme en rose.

Alors Patron comprit. Avant de pouvoir abattre Mathieu, sans cesse protégé des coups, il fallait mettre Jeanne hors d'état de nuire. La supprimer complètement. Pour l'homme en noir, cette idée était tout simplement inconcevable. Profitant d'être près de sa belle, il courut dans sa direction et la prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant loin de la bataille.

\- Patron, que fais-tu ? demanda Jeanne. Je dois protéger Mathieu ! Si tu m'éloignes, ma tâche sera ardue, voire impossible !

\- M'en fous ! Regarde par toi-même, c'est déjà trop tard.

\- On peut toujours…

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Tu tiens donc tant que ça à mourir, gamine ?

\- Le concept de mort est…

\- Ta gueule !

Toujours en ayant Jeanne dans ses bras, Patron partait de plus en plus loin. Elle aurait pu se dématérialiser pour revenir en pleine bataille, mais le ton impérieux la tétanisait presque.

\- Tu pleures, Patron ? Selon des études, pleurer signifie que l'on est triste. Tu es triste ?

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se taire. Puis, s'étant rendu compte qu'ils étaient vraiment loin, s'arrêta et posa l'autre.

\- Je ne pleure pas.

\- Pourtant, ton visage exprime…

\- Jeanne, arrête de parler comme ça ! Tu n'es pas une simple machine, mais quelqu'un de bien mieux.

\- Je suis une intelligence artificielle, je ne possède pas de vie propre. Et ma mission, tu m'as empêchée de la réaliser avec succès.

\- Le gamin doit être mort depuis le temps oui, mais je m'en contrefous ! Il ne méritait pas que tu te sacrifies pour lui.

\- Qu'importe les ressentis, il faut que…

\- Jeanne, cesse d'obéir pour une fois. Sois libre d'être toi-même. Maintenant, l'autre ursidé et son acolyte se fichent de nous, nous ne représentons plus la moindre menace. Alors on peut vivre notre vie tous les deux, heureux et libres.

\- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'assume mes sentiments. Je suis amoureux de toi.

\- L'amour est à mes yeux une notion abstraite, je ne peux la partager. Et ton comportement est plus que bizarre. Selon le vocabulaire propre aux fanfictions, tu serais qualifié de OOC.

\- Qu'importe. Recommençons une vie à deux !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Si Jeanne, on peut tout faire !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne _peux_ pas.

Jeanne regarda fixement Patron d'un air impassible.

\- J'ai été créée et programmée dans l'unique but de protéger le garçon. Ma raison d'être vient de partir. Je vais donc m'autodétruire.

\- Non ! Je refuse ! Jeanne, lutte !

\- Impossible. Je suis déjà mourante. Ce fut bref, mais j'ai été heureuse de vous connaître, même si je n'ai pas de sentiments.

\- NOOOOOON !

Patron, qui voyait déjà les pixels de Jeanne s'effriter pour disparaître complètement se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Il entendit un rire cristallin à ses oreilles et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva seul.


	29. OS Peter x Lloyd (ERB)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ce que vous allez lire... C'était après la Japan expo, Phi et moi venions de regarder une partie du film Austin Powers, l'une des deux s'est demandé comment ça s'était passé sur le tournage de l'épisode des ERB James Bond vs Austin Powers, on a commencé à écrire et... La déchéance :')**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Brainstorming**

\- Comme ça ? demanda Peter.

\- Nan.

\- Et là ?

\- …Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça.

Peter enleva sa veste avant de lever les bras au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Mais ça fait deux jours qu'on répète !

\- J'y peux rien si t'es pas au point, répliqua Lloyd avec hauteur et en croisant les bras.

Les deux acolytes se jaugèrent du regard un bref instant avant de chacun se laisser retomber sur leur chaise avec un soupir excédé. C'était incroyable que, si à l'aise dans la peau d'un nombre incalculable de personnages tous très différents les uns des autres, Peter se laisse si facilement décourager face à la rap battle où il était censé incarner Austin Powers.

\- Incarner Austin Powers en plein strip-tease, rectifia Peter d'un ton boudeur comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Sérieusement…

\- C'est juste trois secondes de vidéo !

\- Alors pourquoi on ne l'enlève pas du script ?

\- Mais parce que c'est Austin Powers ! s'écria Lloyd comme si sa vie en dépendait, en bon drama-queen qu'il était. Tu as vu les films comme moi, non ? Tu sais que c'est essentiel !

\- Je n'y arriverai pas !

\- Essaye encore !

\- Fais-le toi !

\- Ah ouais, et je fais comment pour me mettre une gifle ?

\- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux, glissa le plus grand en ne plaisant qu'à moitié.

\- Avant ou après t'être retiré ton balai du cul ?

* * *

 _« Alors, c'est pas pour me la péter, mais je suis super fière de cette intro._

 _\- Phi. Tu réalises que tu es en train d'écrire un texte yaoi sur ton brotp ? »_

 _Phi regarda La Mandragore qui regarda Phi qui fondit en larmes avant de reprendre une gorgée de vodka métaphorique, dévastée par la vacuité de son existence._

* * *

\- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux, glissa le plus grand en ne plaisant qu'à moitié.

\- Avant ou après t'être retiré ton balai du cul ?

Peter le fixa d'un air buté sans prendre la peine de répondre. Roulant des yeux, Lloyd se leva d'un bond et lança la musique – peut-être pour la première fois de la journée. Son collègue resta collé sur sa chaise, avec l'air du type qui voudrait mourir plutôt que de faire le moindre geste. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Lloyd ne le força pas à se lever, mais retira son béret et commença à se déhancher.

 _« You look a lot more blonde in your movie, baby_

 _That's alright let's just keep it groovy baby ! »_

\- Euh…, tu fais quoi là ? demanda Peter.

\- A ton avis ?

 _"I've never seen such a miserable spy!_

 _I've also never seen a man with glistening thighs_

 _I mean you can't shag properly with that waxed tush !»_

Lloyd continuait à se déhancher, de façon de plus en plus sensuelle. Il écarta les pans de sa veste en regardant son collègue droit dans les yeux avant de la jeter sur sa tête. Le temps que le plus grand des deux, fasciné, enlève le vêtement, Lloyd allait de plus en plus loin.

* * *

 _« Le coup de la chemise, ça fait pas euh...un peu trop ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin on parle de Lloyd là quand même. Riposta Mandra sur le ton de l'évidence._

 _\- C'est un argument._

 _\- Et puis ça fera plaisir à Kali._

 _\- ...Parce que tu comptes lui faire lire ce...ce truc ?! Bondit la plus jeune, comme tirée de sa léthargie alcoolo-blasée. »_

 _Mandra haussa une épaule indifférente._

 _« Bien sûr. Ce serait cruel de lui refuser un OS sur ses vidéastes préférés._

 _\- Je te laisserais pas m'associer à ce désastre. »_

 _D'un geste vif, Phi reprit la feuille de brouillon coupable qu'elle avait couverte de patte de mouches, espérant naïvement faire disparaître les preuves. Elle ne vit pas son acolyte reprendre discrètement ladite feuille un peu plus tard, et la lisser du plat de la main._

* * *

Le temps que le plus grand des deux enlève le vêtement, Lloyd allait de plus en plus loin.

 _« I hypnotize you with a little strip tease_

 _And then judo chop, I'm swinging on you like the sixties!_ _(Yeah!) »_

Ce fut tout juste s'il ne déchira pas son t-shirt en deux avant de s'agenouiller sur les jambes de Peter. Ce dernier ne fut pas insensible à ses charmes. Etait-ce parce qu'il effectuait un strip-tease alors que c'était sa voix à lui qui résonnait dans les lieux ?

\- Oh ! sourit Lloyd en le contemplant. Je vois que tu n'es pas insensible à mes charmes !

\- En même temps… Ce type d'arbre est si beau ! Ce gros tronc bien dur au toucher !

\- Et tu as vu leur imposante taille ? C'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont là !

Les deux regardèrent avec un air béat par la fenêtre les charmes qui se portaient comme un charme dans le jardin. Lloyd souriait encore quand il se croisa le regard de son acolyte, qui le fixait avec une intensité nouvelle – un regard qui n'avait pas son pareil pour lui faire _complétement_ perdre ses moyens, bon sang.

« Lloyd ? Laissa échapper Peter qui était définitivement beaucoup, beaucoup trop près.

\- O-oui ?

\- Désolé, mais...je peux pas m'en empêcher d- enfin... »

Peter sembla chercher ses mots, trop troublé pour parvenir au bout de sa phrase. Totalement hypnotisé à la vision de son ami, devenu un magnifique bordel émotionnel à ce simple rapprochement physique, Lloyd voulut s'approcher encore...

Et se reçut une gifle monumentale qui le fit tomber par terre.

\- Mais que… ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Je…

Peter, qui se sentait beaucoup mieux et totalement décomplexé – le charme des charmes des charmes qui se portent comme un charme – enleva tous ses vêtements, sauf le slip.

\- Hey, on va sur le lit tournant ?

\- T'es sérieux, dude ? Grogna Lloyd, encore très vexé. On a une ERB à terminer de chorégraphier et on n'a pas le temps et...

\- Oui, mais...

\- Oh non, je t'interdis de faire cette van-

\- It's time to be gay.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Heureusement que t'es beau même quand t'es con.

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

\- Oui, voilà, comme ça, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Un peu plus bas non ?

\- Non, c'est parfait, bébé !

Sous l'œil satisfait de Lloyd, Peter se cambrait davantage en lui souriant de manière provocante et aguicheuse.

\- Tu es si sex ! Commenta Lloyd. N'hésite pas à rouler plus du boule.

\- Tu ne peux résister à mon twerk... Tu fonds si facilement, et tu es si excité ! Une cerise dans de la chantilly.

\- Vantard !

\- En même temps je suis tellement sex !

Peter eut le souffle coupé quand il se fit gifler.

\- Réflexe !

\- Petit coquin, je me vengerai cette nuit quand…

\- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! hurla Zach.

Leur ami était là depuis tout à l'heure et n'en pouvait plus de leur conduite. Mais les rires qu'il entendit en réponse lui confirma qu'il allait devoir supporter ça encore un moment.

Heureusement pour Zach, la pause aurait lieu dans pas longtemps. Et il pourrait retrouver les charmes dehors et leur déclarer son amour. Il était complètement sous le charme des charmes de… Vous avez compris.

* * *

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient d'écrire, exactement ?_

 _\- C'est une sensation intéressante, de vendre son âme au diable._

 _\- On va pas poster ça, quand même ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- On est pas obligés de dire à qui que ce soit que ce texte existe, si ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Phi ?!_

 _\- Alors en fait, j'ai envoyé un sms à Kali il y a dix minutes et...»_

 _La Mandragore regarda Phi qui regarda Mandra qui fondit en larmes avant de prendre une gorgée de vodka métaphorique, elle aussi, mettant fin à ce mémorable brainstorming._

 _P.S. : Il n'y a que Phi qui a consommé de la drogue. Mandra n'en n'a pas besoin, c'est naturel._


	30. Les origines de Jeanne (SLG)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Il s'agit ici d'une « vieille » théorie que j'ai imaginé sur les origines de Jeanne, datant du début de cette année. Je l'avais mise de côté mais après avoir vu la nouvelle analyse d'AngelMJ sur l'évolution de SLG depuis sa création, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. Il s'agit bien sûr d'une vision personnelle. C'est peut-être complètement à côté de la plaque de ce qu'avaient imaginé Mathieu Sommet et Alex Tromso, mais par rapport au fil rouge mis en place, j'ai essayé de faire un truc le plus cohérent possible.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Les origines de Jeanne (SLG)**

Steve ne pouvait prétendre connaître Jeanne depuis toujours. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait affirmer avoir été très important dans sa vie. Leur rencontre était trop récente pour cela. Néanmoins, il pouvait affirmer savoir bien des choses sur elle et l'avoir vue sous son meilleur jour, comme sous le pire, avec le déclin.

Jeanne et Steve avaient fait connaissance par hasard lors de la Toulouse Game Show 2013. Ce dernier s'y était rendu sur les exhortations de son cousin : « Il est temps que tu sortes de ta chambre, le petit génie ! Créer des bidules, c'est bien, mais sortir et profiter de la vie, c'est mieux ! ». Pourquoi, alors qu'il détestait les lieux publics bourrés de monde et le bruit, lui qui préférait rester dans sa chambre, seul et heureux, avait-il accepté ? Le jeune homme ne connaissait même pas l'univers des « Youtubers », ces vidéastes de l'internet. Très vite, Steve s'était senti mal à l'aise et s'était éloigné de son cousin et ses potes, voulant fuir la convention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive pour la première fois Jeanne.

La jeune femme de son âge – tout juste la vingtaine – n'était pas la plus jolie qui soit. Un visage quelconque, blême, elle n'avait rien d'attrayant sinon ses yeux d'un magnifique noir brillant. Avec les lumières d'un stand à côté, ils semblaient roses en cet instant. Steve en fut éblouit. Il voulut l'aborder, sans trouver comment. Le destin **(1)** s'en chargea pour lui.

En effet, Jeanne, qui se sentait observée, tourna la tête vers lui et le détailla avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas peur, toi, en portant un t-shirt avec écrit « Fuck les pandas ! » alors que les fans de Mathieu Sommet traînent dans le coin !  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Tu ne connais pas SLG ?  
\- ...Non. Je devrais ?

Jeanne se fit alors un devoir de lui expliquer l'émission du web. A la fin du monologue, Steve posa une question, quelque peu inquiet.

\- Les fans vont me défoncer la gueule pour ça ?  
\- Pas obligatoirement.  
\- Tu as l'air sûre de toi !  
\- Je l'aurais déjà fait sinon. Il y a une conférence avec Mathieu, Antoine Daniel et LinksTheSun qui va débuter. Tu viens ?

Ne voulant pas s'éloigner d'elle, il accepta. Le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt parmi une foule pour voir trois types qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Ou plutôt quatre, un certain Nyo, lui indiqua Jeanne, s'étant joint au trio. La conférence fit rire plein de monde **(2)** mais Steve, complètement imperméable, préférait regarder celle qu'il avait suivi. Voir son visage tour à tour émerveillé, rieur, attentif et souriant le distrayait davantage. La conférence s'acheva et les gens venus y assister s'en allèrent.

\- C'était bien, hein ? demanda Jeanne, heureuse.  
\- Oui...

* * *

Steve et Jeanne firent plus ample connaissance par la suite. Habitant tous les deux sur Toulouse, ils purent se voir de temps en temps. Ils étaient très différents, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de bien s'entendre.

Jeanne se révéla être une fille adorant internet et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Pleine d'humour et dotée d'un petit grain de folie, elle se fit curieuse de son nouvel ami et finit un jour par découvrir son monde. Steve l'introverti préférait regarder les séries télévisées et les films dans son coin. Surtout, il se passionnait pour la science robotique et construisait chez lui des petites machines qui fonctionnaient parfaitement pour accomplir différentes tâches. Vendant les plus simples, il subsistait grâce à ça. Il était naturellement très doué dans ce domaine.

Ces oppositions ne les génèrent pas et ils devinrent toujours plus proches l'un de l'autre, passant de très bons moments ensemble. Steve accepta même de regarder plusieurs vidéos en sa compagnie, notamment les épisodes de SLG, Jeanne étant très fan. « Cette saison 4 est géniale ! » affirmait-elle en regardant l'épisode 83. Jeanne était contente.

Puis vint la chute.

Jeanne allait moins bien ces derniers temps, sa santé lui faisant régulièrement défaut. Sur les instances de son entourage – dont Steve – elle alla consulter son médecin. Ce dernier s'alarma des résultats de son auscultation et l'envoya vers des spécialistes. Les rendez-vous eurent lieux et le verdict tomba : une tumeur au cerveau. Pas mortelle, à moins d'être détectée et traitée traité à temps. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. La tumeur était trop importante, il n'y avait aucune solution. Jeanne était perdue.

Dès le début de l'été, tout s'accéléra. Frappée par la nouvelle, la jeune fille perdit ses forces et restait la plupart du temps allongée sur son lit, quand elle ne se rendait pas à l'hôpital. Condamnée, son comportement se modifia, devenant aigre. Mais le pire aux yeux de Steve, c'était la perte de l'éclat de son amie qu'il aimait tant. Même ses yeux étaient éteints. Refusant le verdict funèbre, il décida de chercher des solutions, des gens qui pouvaient l'aider. Religions, sectes, groupes en tout genre… Il alla tous les voir. Steve entra même un temps parmi les Illuminati avant d'en disparaitre. Seul un tatouage témoignait de cette époque.

Sans réponse, le jeune homme décida de construire une machine qui sauverait Jeanne. Laquelle, comment, il ne se posait pas ce genre de questions : seule la finalité l'intéressait. Et Steve réussit à créer quelque chose. Un réceptacle rose – en souvenir de cette couleur des yeux de Jeanne lors de la TGS – relié par de nombreux fils à un ordinateur portable spécialement amélioré. Sa création la plus performante à ce jour. Avec elle, il en était sûr, Jeanne allait survivre. Bien que dubitative, cette dernière, mourante, accepta de se laisser mettre cette bizarrerie autour de la tête. Steve réussit l'exploit de transmette sa conscience dans la machine, mais cela n'eut aucun autre effet que de plonger la jeune femme dans le coma dont elle ne sortit pas avant de trépasser quelques jours plus tard.

Steve en fut fou de douleur. Malgré la conservation de Jeanne dans la mémoire de la machine, il n'était pas heureux. Ce n'était pas réellement Jeanne, surtout que sa défunte amie n'était plus vraiment elle-même les derniers temps. A la même période, Mathieu Sommet réalisait qu'il était pensionnaire d'un asile et était recherché par l'homme masqué et divers tueurs à gages suite à des gens mystérieux qui l'y avaient sorti.

Alors Steve se décida à protéger Mathieu. En souvenir de Jeanne qui l'avait tant admiré.

Grâce à ses contacts dans les différents groupes qu'il avait fréquenté, Steve put retrouver la trace des gens qui voulaient la mort du vidéaste et les tuer – même s'il s'agissait de gens qu'il avait connu pour tenter auparavant de sauver Jeanne. Mais l'homme masqué était trop puissant, il finirait bien par retrouver Mathieu et lui faire du mal puis l'assassiner, c'était inévitable. Même s'il le changeait de lieu encore et encore, ce dernier se ferait prendre. De ce fait, quand Steve trouva l'adresse de l'homme recherché, il ne chercha pas à le voir. Il accepta même de se dire que cela rendrait égoïstement Jeanne heureuse, si dans son paradis son idole finissait par la rejoindre.

Alors plutôt que de chercher à protéger davantage Mathieu, Steve eut une autre idée. La conscience de Jeanne, il allait en faire une intelligence artificielle au service de l'émission, car le vidéaste deviendrait un programme après son décès. Après des jours de boulot, l'IA Jeanne était opérationnelle. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que Mathieu porte la machine sur la tête au moment de la mort.

Toujours en s'aidant de ses contacts, Steve obtint le numéro du docteur Frédéric et réussit à obtenir de lui, une fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent, qu'une fois que Mathieu sera capturé, la machine sera mise sur sa tête. Révéler les réelles motivations de l'homme masqué grâce aux enregistrements qu'il avait en sa possession aida à la coopération du docteur. Ainsi qu'omettre de révéler ses véritables intentions et sur la véritable nature de la machine. Faire croire au docteur que grâce à cela il redeviendrait un médecin reconnu par ses pairs avait été facile, le Frédéric manipulé était maintenant obéissant.

Le jeune homme sortit de la scène et attendit dans l'ombre patiemment. Avant d'en sortir dès que le live de l'homme masqué débuta. Il savait que le docteur Frédéric allait le contacter, car il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait. Mais Steve n'avait jamais précisé que c'était pour ses propres raisons. Il était tout proche quand il reçut l'appel, le docteur lui faisant comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans une situation critique.

\- Ecoutez, j'entends des hurlements à côté ! Ça fait une plombe que je vous attends, il faut intervenir !  
\- Calmez-vous ! Est-ce que vous avez branché la machine ?  
\- Oui, mais c'est pas le problème !

Steve raccrocha, satisfait. C'était très bien. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Et ce fut sans surprise qu'une fois qu'il pénétra dans les lieux, il vit une scène de carnage et Mathieu mort.

Il n'y avait plus à présent qu'à récupérer la machine avec la conscience du vidéaste à l'intérieur et lancer le programme avec Jeanne pour l'aider.

SLG saison 6 pouvait débuter.

* * *

 **Voilà ~**

 **(1) Le destin, enfin l'auteure plutôt XD**

 **(2) Si cela vous intéresse, cette conférence est visible sur la chaîne de TX 9000, à cette adresse : watch?v=ezhsqsSsLMk**

 **Review ? :D**


	31. OS LPDCN

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **La semaine dernière, Kali (alias Kalincka, ou l'inverse) m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait que je lui écrive (parce que j'ai tenté un marchandage sur la survie de Links dans LPDCN) un OS sur deux mecs gifleurs (Si vous n'avez pas reconnus Peter et Lloyd des ERB je ne peux rien faire pour vous). Au départ je savais pas quoi écrire, car Kali voulait du dramatique sur eux. Et puis… Bah j'ai eu une idée. C'est déjà le deuxième OS que j'écris sur cet univers ^^**

 **Si vous n'avez pas lu Les pirates du Cabaret noir, vous n'allez pas tout comprendre et vous risquez surtout de vois faire spoiler. Donc allez lire avant.**

 **Certains passages de l'OS sont des phrases de LPDCN. Ne vous étonnez donc pas que parfois ça se ressemble.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Lloyd regardait le ciel bleu d'un bleu limpide.

\- Il fait beau, dommage qu'il fasse si froid par moments !

\- Nous sommes en mars et en pleine mer, c'est normal, non ? intervint Peter.

\- Mouais… En tout cas je préfère la terre ferme. Je n'aime pas voyager en mer !

\- Il faudra bien faire le voyage de retour.

\- Non, je le ferai à la nage plutôt que de monter à nouveau sur un bateau !

\- Dis-toi que si tu réussis faire le voyage de retour sans rechigner, je te récompenserai à ma manière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, chéri.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça en public, on pourrait nous entendre !

Lloyd regardait les marins autour de lui, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Peter rit de bon cœur.

\- Ce sont des Français, ils ne parlent pas notre langue ! Sois tranquille, chéri.

Constatant que son compagnon était de moins en moins à l'aise au fur et à mesure du voyage, le plus grand s'approcha.

\- Viens, on va dans notre cabine.

Cette dernière était petite, mais pour les deux hommes ce n'était pas dérangeant, puisqu'ils dormaient généralement collés l'un contre l'autre. Amants depuis quatre ans maintenant, ils étaient inséparables. Tous deux Américains, pour la première fois de leur vie ils quittaient leur terre natale pour se rendre en France. Ce n'était pas pour remercier les Français de les avoir aidé à gagner la guerre contre les Anglais lors de leur révolution, mais pour voir deux vieux amis.

Dans leur cabine, Lloyd restait nerveux.

\- Chou, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Et s'ils le prenaient mal ?

\- Notre relation tu veux dire ? Ils nous adorent autant qu'on les adore, pourquoi nous rejetterait-ils ?

\- On pensait la même chose avec d'autres amis et tu as vu le résultat…

Quand les deux hommes étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, ils avaient été dans un premier temps très discrets. Puis, leurs proches leur demandant quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin trouver une femme et se marier, ils avaient commencé à avouer pour eux. Et ça avait été terrible.

Incompréhension, dégoût, colère, haine, rejet…

Les deux compagnons avaient été obligé de fuir. Un premier voyage éprouvant qui les avait profondément traumatisés. Nouveau lieu de vie, nouveaux voisins, nouvelle vie tout court. Et personne dans leur nouvelle existence ne savait exactement ce qui les liait. Cependant, ils vivaient et travaillaient ensemble : chanteurs et conteurs d'histoires, ils formaient un duo qui marchait très bien et qui vivait de leur passion, puisque les gens qui écoutaient leurs textes leur donnaient de l'argent. C'était la couverture idéale pour passer du temps ensemble.

Tout se passait donc bien pour eux, surtout avec la victoire entretemps de leur nouveaux pays face aux Anglais. Et ils avaient reçu une lettre quelques semaines auparavant provenant de France les invitant s'ils le pouvaient à se rendre sur Nantes. Quand ils avaient vu qui avait rédigé cette lettre, Peter avait hurlé et Lloyd, en plus de devenir sourd, tomba à la renverse.

Florian et Olivio Ordonez. Leurs vieux amis.

Les deux frères étaient nés en France d'un père natif de la colonie américaine et dont les origines provenaient de l'Amérique du Sud et d'une mère Française avant que la famille ne parte vivre outre-Atlantique. Le père, transporteur de marchandises par bateaux, avait connu son épouse dans un port, celle-ci aidant son père dans les affaires commerciales. Ils s'étaient mariés et une fois leurs deux enfants nés, avaient migré en Amérique. Là, les deux enfants rencontrèrent le futur couple. En effet, la famille était devenue voisine avec celles de Peter et Lloyd. Ces derniers étaient plus âgés que Florian et Olivio, mais une amitié solide s'était créée entre les quatre hommes. Les deux plus jeunes qui savaient parler anglais comme français, leur appris leur langue. Ensemble, ils écrivaient, composaient et chantaient. C'était la belle vie.

Et puis le père était mort.

La mère, se retrouvant seule avec deux enfants devenant grands, décida de repartir en France en emmenant ses fils avec elle. C'était il y a cinq ans.

Ils s'étaient échangés entre eux des lettres, mais ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur départ. Aussi, dès qu'il avait été question de les revoir, les deux Américains n'avaient pu refuser et avaient embarqués dans le premier bateau qui partait pour la France et plus précisément sur Nantes. Les frères vivaient sur Toulouse depuis leur arrivée en France, mais commençant à voyager en tant chanteurs de rues et conteurs, ils avaient décidé de s'établir quelques temps sur Nantes.

Mais Lloyd restait anxieux.

\- On est amis... Mais c'était il y a cinq ans ! On a changé, peut-être que ce ne sera plus comment avant. Ils pourraient nous rejeter, eux aussi ! Ou alors penser qu'on n'est plus si bien que ça ! Ou...

Le doigt de Peter sur ses lèvres l'interrompit.

\- Chéri, je suis persuadé que tout va bien se passer. Et quoi qu'il arrive, on reste ensemble. Je serai là pour toi en cas de problème, d'accord ?

Des deux, Peter était généralement le plus calme et celui qui pouvait le mieux contenir ses émotions, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Lloyd au contraire avait un visage qui pouvait parfaitement démontrer ses émotions et il lui arrivait que celles-ci prennent le dessus. Et comme toujours à ce moment-là, Peter veillait sur son aimé.

\- D'accord.

\- Le capitaine a dit qu'on arriverait demain. Ce trajet nous fatigue plus qu'on ne le pense, si on se reposait ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Déjà Peter entourait de ses bras son homme et fermait les yeux. Lloyd ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il l'aimait tellement ! Il ferait toujours tout pour lui, il se le promettait.

* * *

Le lendemain, le bateau appareilla dans la journée dans le port de Nantes. Grâce à leurs connaissances en français, les deux Américains purent demander où se trouvait le centre et s'y rendre.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, commenta Lloyd en regardant partout autour de lui, les bâtiments font si anciens !

\- Parce qu'ils le sont, lui rappela Peter. Notre pays est jeune, ce que nous construisons là-bas aussi. Nos ancêtres n'ont pas tout ramené avec eux.

\- C'est quand même étrange.

\- Oui.

\- Flo et Oli sont où, à ton avis ?

\- Ils indiquaient dans la lettre qu'ils aiment jouer en place publique, du côté des marchés. Il fait jour alors il y a plus de chance qu'on les trouve dans le coin.

Lloyd tira soudainement la manche de son compagnon.

\- Pete, regarde, il y a une cohue qui se forme droit devant nous ! Tu crois que c'est eux ?

\- Peut-être…

Le couple, soudain souriant, s'approcha du groupe qui se formait. Mais il perdit vite sa bonne humeur.

Devant la cathédrale, la cohue se pressait autour de la place de l'exécution en chuchotant fébrilement. Sur cette dernière, des hommes en uniformes blanc et bleu montaient les marches de l'estrade en bois pour se ranger fièrement en ligne, leurs habits propres et limpides reflétant le soleil.

Et deux garçons apparurent alors sur la scène, poussés par deux autres soldats de la Marine, un canon pointé sur la tempe.

Ces derniers, le couple ne les connaissait que trop bien.

\- Fl…

Le coup de coude de Peter interrompit Lloyd.

\- Mais…

\- Regarde dans quelle position ils sont ! Montrer qu'on les connait n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée !

\- Comment on peut les aider alors ?

\- Peut-on seulement les aider ?

Les victimes ne bougèrent pas d'un cil quand un autre homme, grand, monta sur l'estrade avec un papier à la main. Son uniforme était garni de galons scintillant sous le soleil, et un reflet doré aveugla pendant un instant le pirate. En se raclant la gorge, l'amiral de Marine déroula son parchemin, tandis que les soldats rangés en ligne derrière les exécutés firent un salut militaire. Les deux garçons ne tiquèrent même pas quand leurs deux geôliers touchèrent presque l'arrière de leur crâne en rapprochant leur fusil dans un signe d'intimidation.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté ; les enfants ne criaient plus sur la place, les parents les serraient contre eux dans un geste de protection. Les badauds contemplaient la scène avec une curiosité malsaine, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il en découlerait. Quant à Peter et Lloyd, ils se trouvaient incapables d'émettre le moindre son, captivés et horrifiés par ce spectacle.

Le soldat gradé hurla d'une voix puissante les lignes écrites sous ses yeux :

\- Il y a deux mois, deux individus furent arrêtés pour outrage à la Loi, en raison d'une indiscipline notoire concernant les règles de vie en société, et propagande de messages douteux et malsains.

\- La musique, c'est pas un crime, rétorqua soudainement l'une des victimes assez haut et fort pour qu'on l'entende jusqu'à l'autre bout de la place.

\- Et le malsain, c'est sûrement pas nos paroles, enchaîna l'autre en relevant la tête d'un air entendu.

Brusquement, leurs deux geôliers baissèrent leur fusil dans leur dos, pour les pousser sans ménagement jusqu'au bord de l'estrade, en espérant ainsi les réduire au silence ; mais les deux garçons se contentèrent de sourire avec arrogance, un éclat de défi brûlant dans leurs yeux. L'amiral sembla voir rouge, et froissa presque la convocation dans ses mains en serrant les poings, tout en continuant sa déclaration :

\- … Après une incarcération en règle et un procès gracieusement accordé...

\- « Un procès » ? répéta l'un des garçons en haussant un sourcil, comme si ce que le général avait dit était faux.

\- SILENCE !

Il reçut un violent coup de fusil dans le dos pour le faire taire, sous l'œil orageux du haut-gradé, et d'après la quinte de toux qui suivit, le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas en bon état.

Peter et Lloyd comprirent qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Ils comprirent surtout que leurs amis étaient condamnés. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur état pour savoir : l'un d'eux, Olivio, était plus grand que l'autre, le visage rond, et une légère balafre marquait son arcade sourcilière ; le plus petit, Florian, aux traits anguleux, semblait avoir une démarche un peu déboussolée, sûrement à cause des traitements honteux qu'ils avaient dû subir avant d'arriver ici.

Mais malgré leurs mains menottées dans leur dos et les canons pointés sur leur colonne vertébrale, ils se tenaient droits et sans peur, comme s'ils avaient fait face à une foule venue les écouter pour une représentation. La corde du pendu se balançait tristement sous le vent, déçue par le fait qu'elle ne serait pas utilisée, et les soldats rangés en ligne restaient de marbre, indifférents au spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux fixés sur un point précis, au loin vers les stands de la place.

Le peuple, sous la domination de l'estrade, ne disait plus rien. Tous les souffles s'étaient retenus pour entendre la suite :

\- Il en résulte que les deux individus sont coupables de rébellion, et la sentence provoquée par cette violation sera l'exécution par balle, conclut l'amiral en repliant son parchemin.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la foule. Le cours du temps s'étirait, se tordait en une spirale infernale et infinie, et la tension grimpa à son comble quand le plus petit détourna pour la première fois son regard pour fixer le haut-gradé dignement :

\- Vous auriez pu au moins nous exécuter chez nous, si vous aviez un tant soit peu de respect. Il fait plus chaud à Toulouse, au moins...

\- Taisez-vous ! Les vermines comme vous ne méritent même pas une once d'honneur, cracha subitement l'amiral d'un ton haineux.

Soudain, le Marine se tourna vers la foule comme pour s'adresser à elle, sans tenir compte des victimes :

\- Voyez comme les rats sont partout ! Ils grouillent dans nos rues et prolifèrent comme la peste ! Ils contaminent vos enfants, ils les mettent en danger, ils les incitent à prendre des chemins douteux ! Voilà la sentence que nous réservons aux fous, aux raclures de l'Humanité ! Ils ne méritent pas la vie qu'on leur a donné : c'est du gâchis, une honte ! Et si jamais, continua-t-il d'un ton fébrile et hargneux, d'autres seraient tentés par cette voie inadmissible, vous subirez le même sort !

Un frisson parcourut le peuple, secoué par cette menace indirecte.

\- Ceux qui pensent illuminer les esprits par une soi-disante poésie, un art quelconque aux morales basses et fourbes, ceux qui osent se démarquer des autres uniquement pour attirer l'attention sur leurs vices, ceux-là ne méritent même pas le statut d'humain. Votre différence entraînera notre perte, et il est hors de question que nous laissons cela arriver. Nous œuvrons pour le bien de notre patrie, n'oubliez jamais cela.

L'amiral se détourna de la foule, ayant fini son discours intimidant pour revenir aux victimes. Les deux garçons le lorgnèrent d'un air hautain et méprisant, de la même manière que l'autre les voyait avant qu'il ne prononce d'un ton mielleux :

\- Une dernière parole, peut-être ?

Soudainement, ils échangèrent un regard décidé, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Puis, d'un ton fébrile et rempli de conviction, le plus grand commença :

\- _Juste un cahier, un stylo, et la passion de deux frères..._

\- _Et si on y est arrivé, alors eux aussi peuvent le faire_ , continua l'autre.

Leur enchaînement était marqué par la cadence nerveuse du plus petit, tapant du pied en rythme, comme s'ils avaient été en plein concert. Alors que le couple les écoutait, heureux de pouvoir les entendre chanter à nouveau. Leurs amis étaient là, devant eux, et improvisaient comme du temps où ils étaient tous ensembles dans l'ancienne colonie. Et c'est à ce moment-là que leurs regards se croisèrent. Les deux frères aperçurent leurs amis et les reconnurent. Ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Emballés par leur suite de phrases qu'ils devaient sûrement connaître par cœur, ils enchaînèrent aussitôt, presque par réflexe :

\- _N'oubliez jamais que l'Homme est dangereux, entre grandeur et folie,_

\- _Et si on m'bute pour une phrase, je suis-_

Personne ne vit le discret mouvement de bras du haut-gradé.

Une détonation partit sans prévenir, provoquant les cris stupéfiés et horrifiés de la foule qui sursauta violemment.

Peter et Lloyd sursautèrent, surpris. Leurs cœurs se brisèrent quand ils comprirent ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. Mais ce fut pire encore quand la réalité les rattrapa : alors qu'ils croyaient voir deux silhouettes s'effondrer en même temps, la réalisation le frappa avec horreur.

Un seul des fusils avait tiré.

Aussitôt, un enchaînement de réactions se déclencha : le plus grand s'écroula sur la scène. Un cri déchirant retentit sur la place Saint-Pierre, un hurlement à fendre le cœur tant la douleur qui l'imprégnait résonnait dans les têtes.

L'amiral n'avait ordonné l'exécution que de l'un des deux frères.

Le plus petit se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage déformé par la stupéfaction et la souffrance, juste au-dessus de son frère, et une plainte épouvantée sortit de sa gorge, à moitié étouffée par l'horreur. Ses mains liées dans son dos l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit pour intervenir, et il ne pouvait que regarder le crâne explosé de son acolyte, un canon pointé sur sa propre tête - une menace qui n'influençait en rien sa peine.

\- Oli ! Ils ont tué Oli ! chuchota furieusement Lloyd.

\- Je viens de le voir, tout comme toi !

Pour une fois, Peter trahissait ses émotions avec ses yeux écarquillés et sa peau d'une grande pâleur. Le choc était trop grand pour qu'il puisse garder un visage neutre.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! insista Lloyd. On ne peut pas laisser Florian dans cet état !

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Ils sont armés et pas nous !

Au vu de l'agitation de l'assemblée face à ce retournement de situation, les soldats muets qui étaient rangés en ligne se disloquèrent et descendirent de la scène, se mêlant à la foule pour réclamer le silence.

\- Ils sont moins nombreux sur l'estrade, profitons-en !

\- Non !

Peter chercha à immobiliser son compagnon.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour eux, tu ne peux le comprendre ?

Dans un premier temps, personne ne fit attention à eux. L'attention des soldats était attirée par un gars qui avait sorti son colt en public. Mais le ton montait au sein du couple.

\- Tu veux condamner Florian au même sort qu'Olivio ? s'offusqua Lloyd.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux l'épargner tout autant que toi ! Mais face aux soldats, on ne peut rien faire !

\- Lâche !

Peter cilla.

\- Je veux juste ne pas te perdre !

Ils avaient crié trop fort. Des soldats un peu à la traine les entendirent.

\- Vous là ! Vous ne parlez pas notre langue ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Les deux amants se figèrent. Avant de partir en courant, se tenant main dans la main. Avec les mouvements de foule suite à la dispersion de groupe suspect plus loin, ils purent se déplacer sans être poursuivis facilement. Mais aucun des deux ne connaissaient la ville et la foule était trop dense. L'inévitable arriva : les mains se lâchèrent et ils furent séparés.

Lloyd craqua le premier. Entre la scène qu'il venait de voir, sa dispute avec Peter et sa soudaine solitude, il perdit ses moyens. Le cœur battant la chamade, il courrait au hasard dans les rues, sa vue se troublant légèrement avec les larmes qui se regroupaient au niveau des yeux. Désorienté, il bascula plusieurs personnes avant de tomber à terre. Dans sa chute, il se blessa à un genou. En tentant de se relever, la douleur le fit derechef s'écrouler sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger facilement.

\- Pete…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- En voilà un !

Deux soldats arrivèrent devant Lloyd. Celui-ci sentit qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

* * *

Dès qu'il avait senti sa main ne plus tenir celle de son aimé, Peter avait cherché à retrouver son Lloyd, en vain. Se perdant dans les dédales de rues entre les habitations, monuments et les gens et leurs affaires, il n'avait plus qu'un objectif. Connaissant la perte de sang-froid dont pouvait être capable Lloyd, il s'inquiétait pour lui plus que pour lui-même. Parce que sans Lloyd, Peter se sentait démuni : son compagnon était sa moitié, mon meilleur ami, son confident, son roc sur lequel il puisant son amour et sa force. Il voulait le protéger des autres qui lui voulaient du mal, de tout ce qui pouvait le mettre en danger ou lui porter préjudice. Et là, au vu de la situation, il était clair que Lloyd ne pouvait aller bien. Alors plutôt que de chercher à fuir en direction du port ou dans la campagne environnante, il continuait d'arpenter les rues.

\- Aaaahhh !

Peter se figea : cette voix, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Entendant des voix françaises à proximité, le chanteur se rapprocha silencieusement. Il vit en restant quasiment dissimulé derrière un tonneau une scène qui le mit hors de lui. Deux soldats tiraient Lloyd, celui-ci criant à cause de sa jambe tordue qui ne pouvait suivre le mouvement. Peter ne réfléchit plus et fonça. Attaquant de derrière, il assomma promptement l'un des soldats à coup de poing avant de se jeter sur le second. Ce dernier avait eu le temps de le voir mais un Peter furieux le balança contre le mur, le plongeant dans l'inconscience suite au choc.

\- Peter !

\- Tiens-toi à moi, on va ensemble jusqu'au port. Avec un peu de chance, un bateau peut nous ramener chez nous.

\- Pars sans moi, je vais te ralentir…

Peter prit de force Lloyd contre lui en le soulevant par les aisselles et en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules tout en le maintenant contre lui.

\- Lloyd, je viens de perdre un ami très proche, sûrement le deuxième aussi – je n'ai malheureusement pas d'espoir pour ce pauvre Florian qui de toute façon ne se remettrait pas de la mort d'Olivio s'il survivait – alors il est hors de question que je perde l'homme que j'aime, c'est compris ?

Il était très rare que Peter s'exprime avec autant de furie dans la voix. Déterminé, il avancait en faisant attention à ne pas faire souffrir davantage son aimé.

\- Mais s'ils nous rattrapent, c'en est fait de nous !

\- Plutôt mourir à tes côtés que de vivre loin de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être lyrique !

\- Pas plus que d'imaginer que je vais te laisser ! Lloyd, je t'aime ! Tu crois sincèrement que e vais pouvoir les laisser de capturer, te torturer et le tuer en public telle une bête de foire ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entrainer dans ma chute.

\- J'ai accepté ce risque le jour où je t'ai embrassé après ta déclaration d'amour.

Tenant Lloyd toujours plus fermement, Peter continuait d'avancer.

\- Ma vie, c'est à tes côtés. Si je dois mourir parce que ces soldats nous capturent, alors j'accepte si je suis à tes côtés. Ne cherche pas à m'en dissuader, c'est inutile !

\- Les voilà !

Des soldats, presque une dizaine, les entourèrent. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie. Les soldats les tenaient en joue.

\- C'est la fin, commenta Lloyd.

\- Je ne regrette pas ma vie, annonça Peter. J'ai passé les plus belles années avec toi.

\- Puisque c'est la dernière fois que je vais pouvoir le faire, autant le dire maintenant : je t'aime Peter.

\- Soldats ! cria l'amiral. Tirez !

Les amants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en fermant les yeux, attendant l'instant fatidique.

Il ne vint pas.

Un vacarme et des cris se firent entendre. Les deux Américains rouvrirent les yeux pour voir la population locale en grand nombre se battre contre les soldats qui, désarçonnés par cette attaque des plus inattendue, ne purent leur tirer dessus. Ils se firent rapidement désarmés et battre.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Vous êtes les ennemis des soldats, dit une femme, et les soldats, pour avoir tués les deux frères qu'on aimait bien, sont aujourd'hui nos ennemis. Nous avons donc décidé de vous venir en aide ! Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez !

Profitant de cette occasion aussi inespérée qu'unique, les deux hommes fuirent, aidé de Nantais qui les escortèrent jusqu'au port. Là, ils purent trouver un navire qui se rendait aux Etats-Unis pour du commerce et embarquèrent à son bord. Le médecin du bateau ausculta la jambe de Lloyd.

\- Grosse entorse. Je mets une attelle, il va falloir du repos sur trois bonnes semaines, analysa le médecin.

\- Je vais veiller sur lui, assura Peter.

\- Bien.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la cabine, Peter prit son amant dans les bras – tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire bouger sa jambe.

\- Lloyd, oh God ! J'ai eu si peur ! Peur pour nos ami, peur qu'on se fasse attraper, peur de mourir, mais surtout, peur pour toi ! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, et ça… Je ne pouvais pas… Je…

Les larmes s'écoulèrent toutes seules sur les joues de Peter. Trop secoué par l'émotion, il ne réussissait plus à dire un seul mot. Peu habitué à le voir ainsi, Lloyd serra son homme contre lui.

\- Chéri, je suis là, avec toi, tout va bien !

\- Ce voyage était une erreur ! Nous ne sommes venus que pour voir Florian et Olivio mourir et en plus tu as été blessé !

\- Nous nous sommes vus tous les quatre une dernière fois, et je pense que c'était mieux ça qu'ils meurent seuls. Et cette blessure est provisoire. Nous sommes ensemble Pete, comme toujours, et plus rien ne nous séparera, d'accord ?

\- Je l'espère !

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, sans bouger, profitant juste l'un de l'autre.

\- Lloyd ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai envie de rendre homme à nos amis à travers nos chansons.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ils aimaient notamment donner le sourire aux gens, les rendre heureux, leur faire passer un bon moment, quand ils ne les faisaient pas pleurer avec leurs paroles.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Parfois chanter des vers humoristiques qui rendent les gens heureux. Perpétuer ça pour eux.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, soudainement déterminés. Ils allaient faire ça. Pour les deux. Pour eux deux. Pour eux quatre.

Car la mort n'interrompt jamais des liens aussi forts que l'amour ou l'amitié. Quant aux chants, ils sont immortels tant qu'il y a des gens pour les chanter.


	32. Merman Mahyar

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Vous allez lire un court récit mettant en vedette Mahyar. Version sirène. Cette idée n'est pas de moi, puisqu'elle provient de Minouze ^^ Elle a même dessiné sur ce thème, allez voir ça !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Merman!Mahyar**

Tu sais, la vie, elle n'est pas toujours sympa avec toi. Si tu n'es pas bien né, si tu es différent, tu risques alors de connaître les moqueries, le mépris, le rejet... C'est mon cas tu sais ? Je suis différent de mes semblables depuis toujours. Alors certes, on se ressemble si tu regardes la moitié haute du corps. Mais c'est tout. Eux avec leur queue de poiscaille sont fiers et pavanent à longueur de journée. Et moi, regarde-moi un peu, le bas de mon corps, il n'est pas comme les autres tritons : ce que tu vois là sont des tentacules de pieuvre. Ce n'est pas aussi classe qu'une queue de poisson, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin moi je m'en fichais petit, c'était moi et j'étais heureux comme ça. Puis les autres m'ont fait comprendre que mes tentacules ne valaient par leurs écailles. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je sais que je tiens cette particularité de ma mère, qui est décédée en me donnant la vie. C'est elle qui a choisi mon prénom : Mahyar. Et mon père, je l'ai perdu quand j'étais enfant. Mais malgré leur précoce disparition, je les aime toujours. Et je les aime bien mes tentacules. Depuis quelques temps j'erre de l'océan aux côtes humaines pour trouver de l'agréable compagnie qui m'accepte tel que je suis.

Mahyar brûlait d'envie de raconter ce monologue à quelqu'un. Il regarda le petit garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans. Si jeune ! Pourquoi lui raconter une histoire si triste parce que vraie ? Il n'était pas là pour ça. L'enfant avait besoin d'entendre un récit d'aventures épiques, alors l'homme des mers utilisa son imagination et débuta une histoire.

\- Il s'agit de quatre amis qui se trouvent dans une forêt. Ce quatuor est composé d'un nain, d'un paladin de la lumière, d'un semi démon et d'un semi élémentaire d'eau. Alors qu'ils...

L'enfant écouta sagement, attentif et le sourire aux lèvres. Mahyar ne se contentait pas de narrer, il n'hésitait pas à chanter par moments pour accompagner le récit, le rendant plus réel et vivant. Les personnes retenaient les ballades et les chantaient après chez eux. Avec l'enfant, cela dura une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon prenne la parole, moins enjoué.

\- Je dois rentrer... Tu reviendras un autre jour ?  
\- Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois.  
\- Ouiiiii !

Après s'être dit au revoir, Mahyar replongea dans l'eau. Il était plutôt content et cette bonne humeur dura jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de sa demeure, il entendit des commentaires de la part de sirènes passant dans le coin.

\- Regarde, c'est l'autre là ! Il est encore allé faire le zouave avec les humains !

S'il n'en montra rien, Mahyar fut véritablement blessé par ces propos qu'il n'entendait que trop souvent. Mais les railleries ne l'empêcheraient de recommencer. Depuis quelques années, fuyant les siens, Mahyar allait sur les rivages à la rencontre des êtres humains et il leur racontait des histoires qu'il inventait. Il n'abordait pas les gens au hasard : l'homme des mers sentait quand les gens avaient besoin d'écouter des fables. Alors il leur parlait et les personnes écoutaient ce qu'il racontait et chantait.

Cette pratique était quotidienne. Et Mahyar en avait besoin pour échapper à ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. Cela lui permettait d'être moins malheureux le temps de quelques heures.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Mahyar alla à la rencontre d'une jeune fille. Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs mois et Mahyar avait appris à en savoir sur elle : lycéenne, elle dessinait énormément. Cette fois-ci, elle croquait son ami maritime.

\- Pourquoi me prendre comme sujet de tes dessins ? Je n'en vaux pas le coup.  
\- Et toi, pourquoi tu te dévalorises ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien !  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.  
\- Tu viens divertir les gens, tu leur donnes le sourire quand ils en ont besoin, tu les rends heureux sans rien demander en retour ! Combien de personnes se sont senties aller mieux après avoir entendu l'une de tes fabuleuses histoires ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Beaucoup ! On est nombreux à t'aimer.  
\- Mais mes récits sont parfois tristes, avec des personnages torturés et qui meurent parfois.  
\- Et alors ? Tout le monde n'a pas envie d'entendre des histoires de Bisounours ! On adore t'entendre nous narrer tes récits et ça c'est génial ! Merci de nous offrir ces moments uniques qui nous font tant de bien !

Mahyar fut tellement ému que pour la première fois, il ne trouva rien à dire.

* * *

\- Il est encore allé voir les humains ? Quelle honte !

Les habituels commentaires se firent entendre, mais pour une fois, Mahyar ne les entendit pas. Qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui ! Désormais, l'homme aux tentacules était véritablement heureux. Il avait maintenant un but à sa vie et ses congénères ne pouvaient plus lui faire du mal. Fini la fuite, maintenant c'était avec joie qu'il allait rejoindre ses auditeurs.

Tant qu'il y aura des personnes qui voudront entendre ses histoires, il sera présent pour elles. Ce sera leurs aventures à eux.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**


	33. 2 ans

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **C'est avec émotion que je sors ce petit OS fêtant les 2 ans de mon arrivée sur ff. Je voulais faire un truc différent par rapport à l'année dernière et cette idée m'est venue à la tête. Gros bisous sur vous, je vous adore *coeurs***

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'une petite plante en pot – d'une mandragore plus précisément. Au départ, elle entra dans une grande pièce qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il y avait du monde mais la plante ne les connaissait pas. Alors elle roula – via le pot – et alla vers certains. La première fut une Cannoise au pseudo japonais. La plante déposa l'une de ses feuilles, qui fut acceptée. Heureuse, la mandragore continua son chemin. Puis elle alla vers une psychopathe adoratrice de tortures bien écrites. Une feuille fut là aussi donnée et acceptée.

Le chemin continua. Et les rencontres s'accélérèrent.

Un chat du Chesire nantais, une pleine lune dessinatrice et écrivaine, un membre de la Unster Army dont la fanfic a été lue par le Unster en question, une adorable chauve-souris, un éléphant, un Sherlock-Commissaire avec sa pelle, une lapine bleue, une fille du milieu de la nuit, un éclat de noisette, un adorable poulpe et sa partenaire si douce , engagée et précieuse, la reine des loutres, la plus jolie des crevettes et sa moitié pipou, l'adorateur de SF & post-apo qui fait des sagas MP3, celui qui brûle des trucs, le barbare de haute précision (ce qui n'est pas Rien), le queer misanthrope fan d'Hamilton, celui qui change souvent de nom, le hérisson du web, le panda contre son gré, la plus grande supporter de Fanta, la dragonne bleue, le demi-boy québécois tellement choupi, l'arc-en-ciel qui repousse toujours plus les limites du ship, le code-barres le plus pipou de l'univers, une biche violette, un tigre aux boucles soyeuse, une inquisitrice fan de Disney, un chien-tacos du Nord, un citron libre, un renard-pirate, un Mr doué en dessin exilé en Irlande, une violoniste outre-Atlantique, une dessinatrice aux cheveux violets shippeuse à plein temps, une gentille fille aimant écrire, lire, dessiner, les animaux et surtout chanter venant de Suisse, un lapin illuminati, un fruit rouge fan de Jar Jar Binks, une pizza à câlins dessinant si bien, une petite Neko adorable et artiste, une vidéaste d'Histoire, une jeune fille très étrange qui collectionne les heures sur internet et les fandoms, un gars chou photographe et dessinateur, un chaton MJ, un prince mignon à la belle robe, une petite licorne du pays du sirop d'érable, une vidéaste passionnée adorant le café…

Et tant d'autres encore ! Et bien d'autres à venir !

La petite mandragore ne se lassait pas de donner une feuille à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Parce que chacune de ces personnes était extraordinaire.

Deux ans déjà que la plante en pot trainait dans cette pièce, et elle n'avait aucun regret !

* * *

 **Voilà, plein d'amour pour les deux ans. Parce que vous le valez bien !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis tout le monde, vous êtes trop nombreux, mais même si vous n'apparaissez pas dans cette longue liste, je vous aime quand même *cœurs***

 **Merci à vous d'être là et d'être vous :D**


	34. Thélthazar 2

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voulant faire plaisir à ma chauve-souris préférée, la super SunWings, j'ai écrit cet OS ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _...459 moutons, 460 moutons, 461 moutons... J'en suis rendu à compter les moutons. Qu'ai-je fait de ma vie ?_

Balthazar regardait depuis son lit double le plafond le l'auberge, en quête de réponses. Mais le plafond resta muet, même quand le semi-démon le menaça mentalement de le brûler.

\- Genre t'es invulnérable au feu ! On va voir ça, fragile bout de bois !

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda une voix bourrue et ensommeillée à ses côtés.

\- Je parle au plafond !

Théo cligna des yeux, ahuri et croyant rêver. Mais non, son amant était sérieux.

\- Euh... Balt, tout va bien ?

\- Naaaaoooonnnnnn !

Le pyro-mage, très sensible, se jeta dans les bras de son homme en quête de câlins. Ce dernier l'enserra donc dans ses bras, estomaqué.

\- La réunion ? devina-t-il.

\- Ils sont cruels, de viles créatures !

\- Ce sont des demi-démons qui penchent plutôt du côté des démons. Je ne prétends pas connaître leur caractère, mais à force de rencontrer ton père, je commence à m'en faire des idées. Ils n'ont pas été sympas ?

\- Les crevures !

Les yeux de Balthazar semblèrent s'enflammer en même temps que sa voix. La main de Théo caressa les cheveux et le dos de son amour. Il s'attendait un peu à ce genre de réaction, aussi chercha-t-il à le rassurer. Balthazar participait à une réunion composée uniquement de semi-démons, tous ceux qui vivaient dans le monde entier. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, mais Balthazar, qui s'était senti obligé de répondre à l'invitation, se sentait très seul. Ses condisciples détestaient leur partie humaine pour mieux idolâtrer leur côté démon. Ils avaient même causé des dégâts dans des contrées lointaines. Le pyro-mage était peut-être le plus puissant et le plus intelligent du groupe, mais il était le plus différent. Croyant à la cohabitation des espèces en harmonie, se tenant le plus loin possible de son père et des plans machiavéliques, préférant côtoyer ses amis et plus particulièrement son Théo, il était le sujet de moqueries.

\- Tu fréquentes un homme ? s'était étonné l'un des semi-démons. Un être humain ? Un paladin de la Lumière ?

\- Oui, avait répondu fièrement Balthazar.

\- Tu es mazo ! Il va te tuer un jour.

\- Si je m'écarte du chemin que je souhaite et que je deviens hors contrôle, il me tuera oui. Il m'en a fait le serment et je sais qu'il tiendra parole, j'ai confiance en lui.

Le groupe s'était tu un instant avant de rire grassement.

\- T'es un comique, Balt !

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

Seul Théo avait ce droit, car quand il le prononçait, Balthazar se sentait fondre. Alors que quand eux l'employaient, cela lui faisait horreur. Devant la nouvelle vague de rires impitoyables qui se fit entendre, le pyro-mage s'était sentit bouillonner. Il s'était rendu à l'invitation histoire de se renseigner si les autres projetaient de créer la fin du monde prochainement dans le coin, mais il regrettait sa décision, l'humiliation était immense. Au départ il avait voulu se rendre seul là-bas, mais Théo avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

« Je ne serai pas loin. Je te connais Balt, sous ton assurance tu es quelqu'un d'assez sensible et cette réunion va te mettre à rude épreuve.

\- Tu veux plutôt t'assurer que le démon ne prenne pas le dessus !

\- Non, je veux t'aider à tenir le coup, car tu vas avoir mal. »

Et Théo avait apposé sa paume sur le cœur de Balthazar, lui désignant ce qu'il cherchait à protéger. C'était aussi pour cette raison que le semi-démon avait défendu son homme.

\- Et pourquoi tu le fréquentes ? avait questionné l'un des membres du groupe.

\- Parce que je l'aime. Ne vous moquez pas, ce n'est pas parce que vous ignorez ce qu'est l'amour et que vous ne cherchez pas à le savoir que vous devez en rire !

\- Ok, tu l'aimes. Mais il a quoi de spécial pour qu'un descendant de démon pur s'intéresse à lui ?

 _Il est bourru, ne réfléchit pas toujours, un peu bouché quand on cherche à le raisonner, est parfois étroit d'esprit et enfermé dans les carcans de son Eglise, peut rester très secret, manque cruellement de raffinement et d'élégance et son éducation laisse souvent à désirer. Mais en contrepartie, il est lui : honnête, bon, héroïque, beau, désireux de faire le bien, acceptant les autres malgré leurs différences, bravant tous les dangers pour faire échouer les serviteurs du mal à réussir leurs plans, est un ami extraordinaire, un amant hors pair, sexy et…_

Balthazar avait cessé de penser à quoi que ce soit, de peur que son corps le trahisse à ce moment-là. Toutefois, quand il avait commencé à faire des éloges de son cher paladin, il avait été interrompu par des fous rires incontrôlables. Balthazar en avait été incroyablement vexé et depuis, n'arrivait pas à être tranquille.

\- Ils sont stupides ! s'écria le pyro-mage. Ils ne pensent qu'à contrôler le monde et à se taper tout ce qui a un jupon. Je les déteste !

Théo attendit patiemment qu'il déverse tout son fiel avant prendre la parole.

\- Ignore-les.

\- Tue-les.

\- Pour le moment ils n'ont rien, alors je ne peux rien faire.

\- Tue-les quand même !

Théo écarta doucement quoi qu'avec un peu de fermeté son amant de lui.

\- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne crois pas vraiment, tu n'es pas comme ça Balt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis à moitié démon, ne l'oublie pas !

Théo essuya les quelques larmes qui s'écoulaient des yeux de Balthazar tout en remettant les mèches de cheveux derrière l'épaule.

\- Tu n'es pas comme eux, je le sais, c'est tout. Et ce ne sont pas tes écailles qui vont me faire penser le contraire.

Souriant malgré lui, Balthazar se colla à nouveau contre Théo.

\- Accompagne moi demain.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- La réunion en elle-même n'est pas intéressante, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a lieu. Je ne veux pas m'y éterniser, surtout que j'ai envie de revoir Shin et Grun.

\- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

\- Oh oui !

* * *

Alors que les semi-démons se goinfraient de nombreux plats dans l'auberge, Balthazar arriva, en compagnie de Théo.

\- Oh, tu amènes de quoi t'amuser ?

\- Je m'en vais.

La réponse époustoufla l'assemblée.

\- Hein ? Mais…

\- Avant, je voulais vous présenter Théo. Que vous voyez qui il est.

Alors que les semi-démons allaient répliquer ou rire, l'air de Théo leur coupa le souffle. Imposant le respect et la droiture, tous durent reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Très fier, Balthazar savoura sa victoire. Il aperçut même des regards envieux.

 _Pas de chance les cocos, il est à moi et rien qu'à moi ! C'est ça, jalousez-moi, jamais vous ne trouverez jamais quelqu'un d'aussi génial que lui !_

Pour couronner le tout, il embrassa Théo langoureusement avant de tourner les talons, suivit par le paladin.

Finalement, tout n'était pas à jeter de cette réunion.

* * *

 **Review ? :D**


	35. Rêves de gosses (OS LPDCN)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Le 9 avril dernier, la lapine bleue, la reine des gifs, la grande prêtresse des OTP, BrOTP, OSDD et autres signes qui passent dans ta TL oklm, celle qui vit dans un bunker détruit ou entier selon les récits, la seule qui épée en main hurlera « ARE YOU READY TO GO TO WAR ? » avant d'aller fracasser des brocolis, je veux bien sûr parler de notre chère Kalincka, fêtait son anniversaire.**

 **Pour différentes raisons dont je me serais bien passée, je n'ai pas pu sortir cet OS d'anniversaire plus tôt. Mais il est là maintenant ^^**

 **Cet OS est basé sur la géniale histoire de Kali, _Les pirates du cabaret noir_. J'avais déjà écrit deux OS sur sa fic, mais comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. **

**Bon anniversaire Kali ! *cœurs***

* * *

 **Rêves de gosses**

La faim au ventre mais le sourire aux lèvres, Antoine marchait tranquillement le long du port. Qu'importe si ses entrailles lui faisaient comprendre de manière audible qu'il fallait qu'il se nourrisse, le petit garçon observait avec une admiration non dissimulée les grands navires accostés, avec des équipages qui appareillaient ou préparaient leur départ prochain. Ces fiers bateaux partaient très loin, certains allaient dans des destinations à l'autre bout du monde, d'après ce qui se disait dans la ville.

Alors Antoine les regardait larguer les amarres et s'en aller, assistant au début du voyage. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allaient-ils faire un voyage commercial ? Aller dans des îles exotiques ? Vivre de grandes aventures ?

Le petit garçon de neuf ans s'imagina mille péripéties dans son esprit. N'importe quel navire ici présent pouvait vivre une histoire palpitante. Peut-être y aurait-il des affrontements avec les pirates ? A cette simple idée, le sourire d'Antoine s'élargit. Des pirates ! Ces bandits des mers, les véritables maîtres de l'océan, des hommes libres… Ce qu'il serait lui-même plus tard, il le savait.

Etre pirate, un vieux rêve depuis ses plus jeunes années. Antoine en était persuadé, il était né avec cette idée en tête et elle ne l'avait plus quittée. Parfois, en rêve, il se voyait capitaine d'un navire pirate, avec un équipage de renom, vivant des aventures grandioses. Lui, sabre et colt à la main, il battait ses ennemis et voguait toujours plus loin à l'horizon. Plus jamais il ne connaîtrait la faim, seule l'ivresse d'une virée en mer serait quotidienne. Pour l'instant, il était trop jeune, mais Antoine prévoyait déjà que d'ici quelques années de s'enrôler en tant que mousse et apprendre le métier de marin avant de prendre la mer en tant que capitaine.

Engager des hommes, avoir un bateau, savoir survivre à la Marine et à toutes les autres conditions de vie d'un filou des mers, tout cela, le petit garçon n'y pensait pas encore. Il était trop jeune. Il y penserait plus tard.

Constatant que le soleil se déplaçant rapidement dans le ciel, Antoine se décida à rentrer chez lui. S'il rentrait trop tard, il aurait droit à une réprimande, il ne l'ignorait pas, aussi l'enfant se dépêcha-t-il. Quand Antoine pénétra dans la demeure des Daniel, sa mère préparait à manger tandis que son père, du côté de son atelier, terminer de réparer le sabot de bois de son client.

\- Antoine, tu as encore été au port ? demanda sa mère dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

\- Oui !

\- Tu tiens donc vraiment à voguer sur les mers ? s'enquit son père. Tu pourrais devenir cordonnier, comme moi, mon père avant moi et son père avant lui.

Cette conversation quotidienne ne découragea pas le garçon.

\- Non, je serai pi... Marin !

Ses parents étaient contre la piraterie, alors il restait prudent.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, alors on en reparlera quand tu seras en âge de naviguer. En attendant apporte moi la serviette.

\- Oui Papa !

Antoine adorait ses parents. Le jour où il trouverait un fabuleux trésor, il le leur offrirait.

* * *

Une mère qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé. Un ensemble disparate d'objets. Un paysage marin. Nyo s'attarda sur ce dernier. Qu'il était beau ! Les vagues semblaient bouger, furieuses, alors que le bateau tanguait dangereusement, tant les traits tracés par le pinceau étaient magnifiques. Parviendrait-il à atteindre le port de l'île représentée au loin avant de s'échouer ? L'équipage survivrait ? Avaient-ils caché dans leurs cales un trésor ?

\- Encore ce foutu gamin !

Découvert plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Nyo dû prendre la poudre d'escampette. Se faufilant, il échappa à la poigne de l'homme et se dirigea à grande vitesse chez lui, non sans avoir emprunté tout un dédale de rues pour brouiller les pistes. Personne ne devait savoir où il habitait.

Essoufflé mais heureux, Nyo finit par pénétrer dans l'entrepôt où logeait sa grande sœur et les autres membres de la troupe itinérante de cirque à laquelle il appartenait. Malgré sa fuite précipitée, le petit garçon avait eu le temps de subtiliser du fusain. Il allait pouvoir continuer à dessiner la bande de pirates imaginaires de ses rêves. Le petit garçon rangeait ses fusains avec le reste de ses affaires quand Laure, l'aînée de la fratrie, surgit derrière lui.

\- Nyo, ne me dis pas que tu es encore allé chaparder ?

\- Je…

L'enfant ne savait pas très bien mentir, encore moins aux personnes qu'il aimait. Laure soupira.

\- Imagine que tu te fasses avoir ? Ou qu'on te suive jusqu'ici ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences ?

\- Oui ! Mais je fais très attention, grande sœur !

\- Nyo, si tu es arrêté en tant que voleur, je ne pourrai pas te protéger. Et les autres t'abandonneront.

Le plus jeune ne l'ignorait pas. Lui et sa sœur étaient des orphelins. Leur père était parti il y a des années, alors que Nyo n'était qu'un bébé, laissant la mère à la charge de trois enfants. Et quand celle-ci rendit l'âme quelques années plus tard, elle ne laissa rien sinon la misère à ses filles et fils. Personne dans la ville n'avait de quoi les nourrir et personne ne souhait les adopter. Tentant de survivre, la fratrie mendiait et voler.

Malgré cela, la faim et la pauvreté était le quotidien des enfants. Laure, l'aînée, cherchait à les rassurer et n'hésitait pas à moins se nourrir pour que les cadets aient plus à manger. Cette stratégie n'empêcha pas la seconde grande sœur de Nyo de trépasser à l'âge de dix ans d'une mauvaise maladie qui n'avait pas pu être soignée, faute de moyens. Laure et Nyo l'auraient certainement suivi s'ils n'avaient pas été recueillis par une troupe de cirque itinérante, où ils travaillaient depuis. Laure s'occupait des chevaux et effectuaient des tours avec eux ; quant à Nyo, il était l'un des acrobates. L'un comme l'autre avaient appris ce qu'on leur avait enseigné et s'en étaient sorti. Le petit garçon s'était découvert une grande agilité et pouvait sauter haut et loin.

Dans le même temps, l'un des membres de la troupe lui appris à dessiner et Nyo y prit goût. Faute d'avoir de quoi s'acheter tout un matériel, dans chaque ville où la troupe s'installait, il repérait un atelier d'artistes et s'arrangeait pour voler une partie du matériel avant de l'utiliser sur ses heures de liberté. Il dessinait alors ses rêves, ce qu'il aimait et ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Ces derniers temps, son sujet favori était les pirates, depuis qu'il avait entendu des gens un soir raconter des histoires où ils étaient les héros. D'ailleurs Nyo se disait que plus tard, il serait soit un illustrateur, soit un pirate. Et peut-être même les deux.

\- Je ne me ferai pas avoir, grande sœur !

\- Je l'espère.

Laure prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et qu'elle soit incapable de l'aider.

* * *

Antoine revenait d'une nouvelle virée au port quand sa route croisa celle d'une carte au trésor. Une vraie. L'enfant ne voulut pas y croire.

Tout y était : l'île, la croix indiquant où se trouvait le trésor, et même des tas de chiffres et de symboles dont la signification échappait à l'enfant. Qu'importe ! Antoine avait _une carte au trésor_ ! L'excitation était à son comble. _Une carte au trésor !_ Un rêve qui se réalisait sous ses yeux. Un pirate l'avait abandonnée ici, sûrement un signe du destin !

 _Une carte au trésor !_

Le jour où Antoine disposera d'un navire et d'un équipage, il ira trouver ce trésor !

* * *

\- Tu ne vas pas chaparder ?

\- Trop dangereux.

Laure opina. Depuis quelques jours, la Marine semblait agitée dans le coin, comme très nerveuse. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire quelque chose d'illégal, où Nyo en cuira. Ce dernier, pour une fois prudent, ne resta pas inactif pour autant. Plutôt que de se rendre dans un atelier quelconque de dessin, il alla plutôt laisser traîner ses oreilles du côté des soldats de la Marine, cherchant à savoir le motif de leur comportement inhabituel.

Et un soir, il sut.

Une carte leur aurait été dérobée ? Une carte spéciale qui plus est ?

* * *

Un bateau qui filait sur les océans, avec des sirènes qui chantaient sur les rochers et des krakens qui pointaient le bout de leur nez plus loin. Tel était le décor que voyaient le capitaine Antoine et son fier équipage alors qu'ils abordaient l'île au trésor. Enfin ! Après un long voyage, ils étaient arrivés à destination, ils allaient s'emparer du butin ! Antoine s'empara d'une pelle et alors qu'il allait se mettre à creuser, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, la carte au trésor trouvée coincée dans le creux de sa main. De nombreux bruits de pas résonnaient dans le silence de l'aube qui se levait. Et des cris, des hommes qui scandaient à mort les pirates. Effrayé, Antoine se précipita, carte en main, se réfugier dans le placard qui se trouvait à côté du lit familial. Dans sa précipitation, il oublia sa famille. Elle était innocente, pas de carte avec elle, alors il ne lui arrivera rien, non ?

La porte fut défoncée et alors que le couple Daniel sortait tout juste de son sommeil, les Marines s'emparèrent des parents et les firent sortir de force avant de partir avec eux. Les Daniel eurent beau protester et hurler, ils ne purent rien faire.

Antoine se retrouva plus apeuré que jamais, tremblant, en position fœtale, la carte toujours entre les mains. Il pleura, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Maman, Papa…

L'enfant les réclama, voulait être à leurs côtés, désirant qu'ils soient là, tout simplement.

\- Papa, Maman, revenez ! S'il vous plait !

Pourquoi les Marines lui avaient ravis ses parents ? Ils étaient les personnes les plus adorables du monde ! Où étaient-ils ? Quand allaient-ils revenir ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Antoine aurait voulu disparaître, se cacher éternellement, mais il se rendit compte que les Marines pourraient revenir à tout instant pour s'emparer de lui. Ils l'emmèneraient aux fers.

 _Non !_

A cette simple idée, le petit garçon se releva et sortit en trombe du placard. Il prit tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la maison, mais il n'avait que neuf ans. Livré à lui-même, avec un baluchon et des rêves sur un bout de parchemin. Il n'était plus le bienvenu chez lui, plus jamais il ne reviendrait en ce lieu.

D'un vigoureux quoique tremblant revers de manche, Antoine sécha ses larmes. Elles appartenaient au passé, elles aussi.

Le futur pirate marcha des jours et des jours, la peur comme la faim le tenaillant. Son chemin le mena au Choix de Buscarron. Maigre et affamé, les pieds en sang d'avoir autant marché, des haillons en guise de vêtements et une peau noire de crasse et poussière, Antoine entra dans le lieu. Une fillette avec un hache en bois le vit et hurla. Le garçon lui adressa un maigre sourire et il s'effondra à demi-mort sur le plancher.

…

Antoine se réveilla plus tard, allongé sur un petit lit, tandis que la fillette de tout à l'heure lui épongeait le front.

\- Il s'est réveillé papa ! hurla-t-elle dès qu'elle aperçut les prunelles marrons.

\- Très bien. Maintenant redescends Wendy, j'ai à lui causer seul à seul.

\- Mais…

\- Vas-y.

Wendy, boudeuse, s'en alla en tirant la langue. Un homme qu'Antoine n'avait jamais vu s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Fils, faut qu'on cause.

\- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas mon père !

\- Encore heureux, j'ai déjà la réincarnation de l'Antéchrist qui vit au quotidien sous mon toit, je n'ai pas besoin d'autres garnements. D'ailleurs, il est où ton père ?

La bouche de l'enfant se tordit. Le simple fait de penser à son père l'affligeait. Pire, la culpabilité lui tordait les tripes. S'il n'avait pas trouvé la carte, peut-être que ses parents seraient toujours heureux avec lui chez eux. Mais il se refusait de pleurer, il s'était jurer de ne plus le faire. L'homme soupira.

\- Fils, je m'appelle Buscarron, et cet endroit, c'est chez moi. Il se trouve qu'en ce moment, la Marine est agitée, elle recherche quelque chose, je le sens. Et voilà qu'un gamin débarque avec une carte au trésor. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je…

Antoine se sentait incapable de parler plus. Non seulement la fatigue et le chagrin le privaient de ses forces, mais en plus, il se voyait mal discuter avec un inconnu qui en savait un peu trop.

\- J'ai déjà une longue vie derrière moi, même si encore beaucoup m'attend. La mer n'est pas prête à avoir ma carcasse. En tout cas, de cette longue vie, j'ai appris bien des choses, et j'en devine assez facilement d'autres. Ce que la Marine cherche, c'est cette carte ? Et tu es seul maintenant pour cette raison ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

\- Je vois… Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Veux-tu vivre ici ? Je prendrais soin de toi. Évite juste de poser tes pattes sur le monstre qui me sert de descendante ou je t'arrache les tripes avant de te les faire bouffer juste après que je t'émascule, compris ?

Antoine regarda Buscarron bouche bée avant de perdre connaissance sous le choc.

* * *

Un beau jour, un jeune homme qui s'appelait Barthélémy arriva dans la troupe. Pas loin de la vingtaine, très beau et élégant, il se révéla de surcroît être un excellent acrobate en plus de savoir jongler. Barthélémy séduisit toute la troupe, à une exception près. Nyo vit d'un très mauvais œil celui qui pouvait lui voler son gagne-pain. Il se vit à le haïr quand il vit que le nouveau tournait autour de Laure. Cette dernière semblait flattée par une telle attention. Nyo ne le détesta que davantage. Mais comme son nouvel ennemi était très vite devenu intouchable, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Le petit garçon se vengea à travers ses dessins, Barthélémy devenant un horrible Marine bouffi et moche qui se faisait toujours massacrer par les pirates sur chacune de ses feuilles.

Finalement Nyo pourra remercier Barthélémy sur un point : il était devenu très doué en caricature.

* * *

Antoine grandit au Choix de Buscarron, entouré du vieux loup de mer bourru mais au grand cœur et de Wendy, qui apprit rapidement à son frère adoptif qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais alors _jamais_ la contrarier.

\- Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais fatigué pour que je serve les clients à ta place alors que tu voulais juste fricoter avec les filles du port ? Ooooooh Antoine, je t'aimais pourtant tellement sans cicatrices sur le visage…

\- Wendy, attends, je peux tout t'expliquer !

Antoine passa toute son enfance avec eux. Buscarron était devenu son deuxième père. Il lui donna un foyer, il l'aida à se trouver un boulot, et évidemment, il lui parlait de l'océan. Quand il en eut assez, Antoine acheta un navire. Il promit qu'avec la carte, qu'Antoine avait réussi à conserver pendant toutes ces années, il lui rendrait tout ce Buscarron lui a donné.

Dès lors, l'aventure commença pour lui.

* * *

\- On est désolés.

Nyo jeta un regard haineux à Barthélémy. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé depuis son arrivée des années plus tôt, mais jamais sa haine envers lui n'avait été aussi grande. Voilà que suite à des problèmes d'argent, la troupe devait se séparer de certains membres pour survivre. Les moins doués, avait précisé Barthélémy. Nyo en faisait partie selon lui. Laure avait protesté, mais enceinte de son deuxième enfant, son époux - mais qu'avait-elle trouvé à cet homme ? Nyo n'avait jamais compris - l'avait convaincue qu'il y avait des bouches prioritaires à nourrir et que Nyo était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul. Laure n'avait pas vraiment été convaincue mais Barthélémy ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Pas plus qu'à Nyo.

Ce dernier, obligé de quitter sa famille et la vie qu'il menait depuis plusieurs années, s'empara de ses affaires et s'en alla. Au moins ne verra-t-il plus son détestable beau-frère.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon Nyo en aurait fait de sa personne un massacre.

Le jeune recommença une vie de misère qu'il aurait voulu ne plus connaître et vécu dans la rue. Devant se battre au quotidien, il se fit voler ses affaires une nuit, alors que les Marines voguaient dans le coin.

\- Hé, au voleur !

Se retournant vers les soldats, Nyo les héla.

\- Il y a un gars qui s'est emparé de ce qui m'appartenait ! Vous n'intervenez pas ?

Le groupe le jaugea avant de se désintéresser de lui. Le jeune homme leur en garda rancune au point que, le soir suivant, il pissa devant leur bâtiment. Avant de se faire prendre sur le fait.

\- Hé, toi là !

Un Marine s'approcha dans sa direction, Nyo, ne l'apercevant que trop tard. Il fut agrippé au bras et vigoureusement secoué – ce qui fit que la fin de la pisse atterrit sur le pantalon propre de l'homme.

\- Tu vas le payer ! Qui es-tu ?

Nyo, qui se savait perdu, poussa son audace jusqu'au bout.

\- Moi ? Je suis un pirate !

Le Marine écarquilla les yeux avant de le fusiller du regard.

\- Tu vas crever !

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il s'écroula, inconscient. Nyo manqua d'être entraîné dans sa chute, mais heureusement pour lui, l'homme avait lâché son bras en tombant.

\- Euh…

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir un épouvantail, non un autre être humain, l'allure un peu bizarre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un colt qui tournait entre ses doigts.

\- Un pirate, hein ? Dis, ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ?

Nyo regarda le nouveau venu, interloqué.

\- Gné ?

\- Aller, dis oui, comme ça je serais le capitaine d'au moins un homme ! Et Buscarron comme Wendy se foutraient moins de moi. Tu ferais une sacrée bonne action en fait.

\- Je… Tu es vraiment un capitaine ? Un capitaine pirate ?

\- Oui, c'est tout moi ça !

\- Mais, pourquoi moi ? Qui voudrait d'un pouilleux comme moi ?

Le capitaine sourit.

\- Tu es un pirate et tu pisses sur des officiers de la Marine. Tu es une recrue parfaite. Ah, et je m'appelle Antoine Daniel ! Et toi ?

\- …Nyo.

\- C'est un prénom ça ?

\- Non, un surnom. J'ai le prénom de mon père, et je refuse de m'appeler comme lui !

\- Du tempérament, c'est un bon point, je note.

\- Mais… Tu fais quoi là ?

\- J'essaie de te connaître un peu.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, oui !

\- Ta braguette est toujours ouverte.

Rouge de honte, Nyo chercha à frapper Antoine pour lui enlever son sourire. Mais ce dernier s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre et esquiva sans problème avant de s'emparer du bras et de le bloquer. Vu le nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était battu contre Wendy, il avait acquis des réflexes avec le temps. Et il s'était rendu compte de l'agilité de Nyo. Pendant que ce dernier s'agitait, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Toi et moi, on a sûrement plus de points communs que tu ne le crois. Et tu es un pirate, tout comme moi. Rejoins-moi et vivons de fabuleuses aventures ! Ensemble, on voguera sur les océans, on ira dans des territoires qu'on n'imagine même pas, on trouvera des trésors ! Ensemble, on sera les rois de la mer, on emmerdera royalement les Marines. On sera libre !

Nyo cessa de se débattre.

\- Libre ?

\- Oui ! Acceptes-tu de répondre à l'appel de l'aventure à mes côtés ?

Antoine libéra Nyo. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'accepte, mais à une seule condition : ne m'abandonne jamais, ne me chasse pas dès que tu en auras assez de moi !

La peur et la tristesse étaient perceptibles dans la voix de son interlocuteur, Antoine le comprit aussitôt. Il ignorait ce qu'avait vécu Nyo, peut-être ne le saura-t-il jamais, mais une chose était sûre à ses yeux : sa recrue souffrait, et il lui rappelait le petit garçon qu'il avait été quand il avait perdu ses parents.

\- Abandonner les membres de mon équipage ? Et puis quoi encore ? Maintenant que t'es sous mes ordres, pas de pot pour toi, tu m'obéis jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles t'en aller. Mais entre nous, reste, hein, sinon je vais me sentir bête à me retrouver tout seul.

Le visage réellement inquiet d'Antoine fit rire Nyo.

\- Okay, c'est parti !

\- Hey, c'est moi le capitaine, c'est moi qui dit ça !

\- Mais oui, mais oui…


End file.
